Una pequeña vuelta por equestria
by SoulYtak
Summary: Mi vida siempre fue un desastre, mi padre y yo nunca nos llevamos, mi madre estuvo mal hasta morir y desde ese día comencé a ser otro, he sido un ladron, pero solo robaba como si fuera otro tipo y no como en la vida real, pero cuando me tope con mi padre todo se hecho a perder y mi vida continua en equestria, este ladron tal vez cambie mientras este en equestria
1. Chapter 1

_Hola bronys y pegasister, este fic estaba en mi mente y no se porque lo hice con la humanized o con mlp humano, o mlp comic clops como yo lo he visto por asi decirlo, puse a fluttershy de esa forma porque se me dio la gana, no quiero que me regañen luego en los comentarios algunos, pero si lo hacen bueno pasa de vez en cuando, ahora me pondre a escribir un amor inseparable o luz vs oscuridad, mientrastanto ustedes disfruten de este fic(mas ideas en los comentarios)_

* * *

UNA PEQUEÑA VUELTA POR EQUESTRIA

CAPITULO 1: ¿NO SON PONYS?

Si hubieras vivido lo que me paso en todo este puto mundo, me entenderás porque te vale mierda todo lo que pasa, soy connor o adrian(Connor: edad 16 años, estatura 1,77 m, ojos marrones, pelo negro medio largo, ropa: pantalón de jean azul gris, camiseta negra, chaqueta de watch dog, zapatillas negras, un par de cascos negros y un pirsing en la oreja derecha) depende como quieran llamarme y he sido la escoria que ha estado jodiendo a la mayoría de mi ciudad de la plata(Bs As Argentina). Siempre mis padres me decían, connor tienes que estudiar y podras tener un futuro mejor, también deja esos putos juegos, pero solamente seguía con lo mío, hasta que un día paso que me reventaron la vena por el aguante que tuve todos estos años, esa misma noche escape y nunca me volvieron a ver, desde entonces me he dedicado a saquear como lo solia hacer en los videojuegos, pero he matado uno que otro policía o militar. Al escuchar que la realidad virtual estaba aquí, fui directamente allí pero cuando apenas llegue, me encontré rodeado de varios polis…. Como en el saints row the third, cuando terminas el tutorial

-jajajaja…. Parece que por fin me pueden agarrar gente loca – dije como si no me importara

-sube las manos y no dispararemos – dijo una voz familiar

-parece que el idiota de mi viejo también me encontró… pero si quieren hacer que suba las manos, pongan música para eso – dije entonces tome a mi viejo y le saque el arma y lo mantuve contra el suelo

-¡SUELTALO YA! – dijo uno de ellos pero cuando lo solté tire al suelo una pequeña bomba de humo

-bueno chicos, me hubiera gustado quedarme en este lugar pero… me tengo que ir a casa – dije entonces la bomba de humo exploto haciendo que una cortina de humo se levante y me fui corriendo

Cuando la cortina de humo se disipo, todos los de allí estaban buscándome pero yo solamente tenia lo que quería, pero cuando me pare me puse una capucha y al darme vuelta una mujer extraña estaba delante de mí, entonces me quede mirándola fijamente hasta que se acerco hacia mi y le apunte con la pistola que le arrebate a mi viejo, pero ella solamente seguía acercándose y le di una advertencia

-che… mejor aléjate o juro que te meto una bala en la cabeza – dije pero ella solamente me tomo del cuello y me puso la pistola en cintura

-eres terco, como equestriano… te llevare con mas de los tuyos – dijo esa mujer entonces algo en su cabeza comenzó a brillar hasta que no pude ver nada mas

(CINCO O SEIS HORAS DESPUES)

Luego de ese extraño incidente o por así decirlo, me sentía confundido por lo que paso y solamente me pare lentamente, mientras caminaba con desconfianza solamente porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese lugar o mejor dicho, que no tenia ni puta idea de donde estaba, hasta que salí del bosque y vi un pueblo así sin modos, fui para allá para ver donde estaba y pedir un poquitín de ayuda, pero cuando llegue me tope con un hombre pero de otro tipo de color entonces saque la pistola y le apunte por si acaso era hostil

-¿Dónde mierda estoy? – dije mientras que el solamente se quedaba sin palabras

-es… estas en…. Ponyville – dijo el hombre y ese nombre me sonó

-¿una ciudad de equestria? – dije muy curioso

-s… si pero… por favor no me hagas daño – dijo el hombre entonces guarde la pistola y me fui

-no puede ser que esa puta me trajera a este mundo de ponys… pero parecen humanos, eso es raro – dije mientras caminaba por ponyiville pero cuando miraba a algunas chicas de allí ellas miraban para otro lado muy sonrojadas

-auch…. Oh, tu debes de ser nuevo en ponyville – dijo una pony rosa ósea pinkie pie

-no, si yo he estado viviendo acá desde que era un pendejito – dije con sarcasmo

-¿enserio? Pues nunca te he visto por aquí, yo conozco a cada pony de ponyville – dijo pinkie pie muy tranquila

-eso… fue sarcasmo pinkie – dije muy tranquilo

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? – dijo pinkie pie muy curiosa entonces pensé en una escusa

-emmmm…. Soy adivino – dije como si nada – "¿Qué mierda dije?"

-woooow… pues no eres tan bueno como madame pinkie – dijo pinkie pie

-si que lo soy… pero no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que ver como puedo volver a mi casa y poder jugar un realidad virtual un rato – dije seriamente mientras caminaba

-si quieres volver a tu casa, puedes tomar el tren en la estación – dijo pinkie pie entonces me puse a pensar sobre el espejo que había en el imperio de cristal(casi me olvido, casi todos usaban la ropa de las películas de EG)

-¿ese tren me puede llevar al imperio de cristal? – dije muy curios

-sipi… pero creo que ya se te fue – dijo pinkie pie y cuando volteé el tren ya se estaba saliendo de la estación y yo me quede con la cara de "WTF"

-puta suerte la que tengo, primero me ponen una emboscada, luego una mujer extraña me trae a este mundo extraño y ahora se me va mi única oportunidad de volver a la tierra – dije realmente enojado

-oye tranquilo… podrás volver a ese pueblo llamado tierra, pero ¿en que parte de equestria queda? – dijo pinkie pie muy tranquila y optimista como siempre

-en ninguna parte, tengo que tomarme el palo de este lugar antes de que… – no pude terminar de hablar porque vi a fluttershy haciendo unas compras

-oye… ¿estas bien? – dijo pinkie pie muy curiosa pero solamente la hice a un lado y fui con fluttershy

-hola… ¿Cómo estas? – dije haciendo que fluttershy se sonroje al verme, pero solamente miro hacia donde estaba comprando y no respondio

-mi nombre es connor ¿y el tuyo? – dije muy curioso

-mi… mi nombre es fluttershy – dijo pero en voz baja

-¿fluttershy? Lindo nombre – dije pero ella solamente seguía distrayéndose

-el tuyo… tampoco esta tan mal – dijo fluttershy entonces el vendedor puso un gran saco de alpiste y fluttershy trato de levantarlo pero se le complico

-deja que yo te ayudo – dije entonces tome la bolsa

-muy generoso de tu parte – dijo fluttershy entonces comencé a seguirla

Mientras caminábamos fluttershy me dijo algunas cosas sobres aves, pero solamente puse música un poco baja,(Dan Bull) aun así con la música baja se podía escuchar un poco la música, pero fluttershy estaba contándome aun sobre las aves, hasta que llegamos a su casa, entonces me saque los cascos por si me daba algo interesante

-esta bien connor… esta es mi casa y te agradezco que me ayudaras, no muchos ponys me ayudan en esto, pero tu no pareces uno, ¿Qué tipo de pony eres? – dijo fluttershy muy curiosa a lo ultimo

-no soy equestriano, soy un humano de la tierra y solamente quería ver como es esto de la realidad virtual, pero una puta me cago todo – dije muy tranquilo

-eso explica que tu no tengas cascos… los humanos son algo extraños, pero lindos – dijo fluttershy haciendo que me sonroje un poco

-para mi no soy raro… creo – dije mientras me tocaba todo el cuerpo( 7u7)

-tu tierra debe de estar muy lejos de equestria, también deben de ser de muy poco pelaje así que deben de vivir en un lugar de mucho calor – dijo fluttershy mientras daba vuelta alrededor mío

-en realidad de donde vengo no esta en este mundo que yo sepa, creo que esta en otra dimensión por así decirlo – dije muy tranquilo pero fluttershy solamente se me quedo mirando

-pero aun así eres lindo connor, es algo raro porque… no soy de decir eso – dijo fluttershy pero cuando me puse un poco mas cerca de ella se sonrojo

-pues… yo también soy como vos fluttershy, no salía con mujeres de mi lugar porque… soy un ladrón – dije pero fluttershy puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello pero reaccione antes de que pase algo

-ooh… lo… lo siento connor… no quería hacer eso – dijo fluttershy muy avergonzada

-no, no, no… esta bien flutter, solo que prefería ser algo mas que amigos antes de eso, aunque no te conozco muy bien – dije muy nervioso

-es por eso que me hizo que haga eso, eres muy tierno y lindo cuando te sonrojas – dijo fluttershy entonces me sonroje

-mierda fluttershy… deja de decir eso que me haces poner colorado – dije muy sonrojado

-esta bien… creo que es hora que te prepares para la celebración del sol de verano, yo estoy de encargada de la música y no tengo que fallarle a la princesa celestia – dijo fluttershy entonces me puse a pensar

-día de la celebración de verano, entonces twilight no llego todavía… ¿conoces a una twilight sparkle? – dije muy curioso a lo ultimo

-no, no la conozco ¿acaso tu si? – dijo fluttershy pero solo dije

-solamente preguntaba, es que de vez en cuando se me vienen nombres a la mente y… al final son personas que aparecen en un momento a otro – dije tratando de inventar algo

-oh… esta bien, te veré luego – dijo fluttershy pero yo me quede en el mismo lugar

-es que… no tengo donde quedarme, acordate que no soy de equestria – dije algo tímido

-pues en ese caso te puedes quedar aquí, un amigo mas es bienvenido a mi dulce hogar – dijo fluttershy muy emocionada

-¿segura que me puedo quedar en tu casa? – dije muy curioso

-claro que si, luego de la celebración de verano te mostrare como es mi casa – dijo fluttershy – mientras puedes venir y ver como hago música con las aves

-bueno dale, vamos – dije entonces comenzamos a caminar

Mientras fluttershy llamaba algunas aves que estaban allí, yo no podía quitarle los ojos de enzima, además de esos grandes pechos no podía, pero trataba de distraerme para no pensar en eso o terminaría como tremendo idiota frente a ella, entonces cuando comenzó a hacer que las aves canten me subí a un árbol y me quede dormido un rato después, hasta que la música paro y yo me desperté como si me hubiera dormido un día completo

-creo que su nombre es… fluttershy – dijo una voz familiar

-vaya… es un pequeño dragoon – dijo fluttershy entonces me colgué de cabeza para ver lo que pasaba

-¿me perdi de algo fluttershy? – dije muy curioso

-no, no, no te perdiste de nada connor, pero esa chica llamada twilight llego como dijiste, también tenias razón sobre eso – dijo fluttershy entonces me quede mirando a twilight

-¿estas por nightmare moon? – dije para cortar el silencio

-¿Cómo lo puedes saber? – dijo twilight muy curiosa

-intuición mi querida twilight sparkle, además ve que el libro que tenes en el bolso se trata sobre leyendas, en la cual esta la leyenda de la yegua en la luna – dije como si fuera un equestriano mas

-muy inteligente para ser alguien que cuelgue de cabeza – dijo twilight entonces me caí del árbol

-mierda… creo que me rompi el cuello – dije mientras me sobaba el cuello

-¡connor!... ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo mas? – dijo fluttershy muy preocupada por mi

-tranquila fluttershy estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el cuello – dije mientras que fluttershy buscaba alguna lastimadura o algo mas

-¿el es tu novio? – dijo twilight pero nosotros dijimos

-¡solo somos amigos! – dijimos al unísono

-esta bien… creo que es hora de que vuelva a la biblioteca, nos vemos – dijo twilight entonces se fue

-¿quieres ir a ver donde vive? – dije muy curioso

-mmm… esta bien connor – dijo fluttershy entonces la tome de la mano y comencé a seguir a twilight sin que se diera cuenta

Mientras seguíamos a twilight, fluttershy hacia que me sintiera un poco incomodo, porque cada vez que yo la tomaba de la mano ella se quedaba petrificada y no caminaba, también tartamudeaba cada vez que ella me estaba por hablar, hasta que llegamos a la biblioteca de ponyville

-vaya… pinkie pie hizo una fiesta – dijo fluttershy pero no se animó a pasar

-¿no vas a pasar fluttershy? – dije muy curioso

-es que… tengo un poco de… mi… miedo – dijo fluttershy muy tímida pero la tome de la mano y pase con ella

-no me espere que te pinkie te haga un fiesta…. Bueno en realidad era de esperarse – dije muy tranquilo pero cuando solté a fluttershy ella me abrazo mientras yo me servía un poco de ponche entonces solté el vaso cuando ella lo hizo

-oye fluttershy ¿no nos presentaras a tu novio? – dijo rainbow dash pero cuando fluttershy escucho eso me soltó

-el… el… no es mi novio – dijo fluttershy pero solamente la abrace

-pone le que estoy con ella desde hace una semana mas o menos – dije muy tranquilo

-vaya fluttershy, no tenia idea de que te gustaba ese tipo de ponys – dijo rainbow dash pero cuando mire atrás twilight estaba con el pelo prendido fuego

-¿Qué le paso? – dije muy curioso entonces pinkie pie le puso un poco de salsa picante a un cupcake

-mmmm yumi… la salsa picante le da buen gusto a todo – dijo pinkie pie mientras la miraba con cara de "WTF"

-¿eso es normal en ponyville? – dije muy curioso

-esta siendo pinkie pie solamente, ella siempre es así – dijo fluttershy entonces la solté y fui a ver que pasaba con twilight

Mientras que twilight se quedaba leyendo con una almohada en la cabeza, yo estaba entrando sin que se diera cuenta, pero mientras caminaba hacia ella, algo me decía que no me moviera entonces me quede quieto, entonces twilight comenzó a hablar con ella misma

-¿Por qué es que me mandaste a este lugar? Tu misma sabes que yo pertenezco a canterlot y no a ponyville, además es molesto que esas ponys quisieran hacer amistades – dijo twilight pero cuando dijo eso tome un libro y me puse a leerlo cuando me senté cerca de la escalera

-no entiendo nada de este libro… ¿Qué es un núcleo de magia? – dije muy confundido

-estas leyendo el libro de maquinas ponys, el núcleo de magia es el sistema de alimentación de un helicóptero, también sirve para poder alimentar un tipo de avión – dijo twilight hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañándola

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – dijo twilight muy curiosa

-solamente estaba leyendo un poco, es que no da mucho para quedarse en una joda y mas cuando es en una biblioteca, además vos tenes razón, no se tiene que hacer mucho ruido en una biblioteca – dije mientras miraba el libro

-emmmm… ¿y que hay de tu "novia"? – dijo twilight muy curiosa y un poco molesta

-fluttershy… creo que ella se dio cuenta que lo dije para que rainbow dash la dejara tranquila, aunque creo que no lo hizo, además es algo confiada pero es realmente linda – dije muy tranquilo

-tu solamente lo dices por sus pechos – dijo twilight entonces me quede como un idiota

-eso no me importa mucho, es fluttershy y es tímida, me gusta cuando es así una mujer además me recuerda mucho a mi madre, ella solía ser tímida hasta que… bueno es algo que no quiero hablar – dije entonces twilight se puso a mi lado

-esta bien… sino quieres decirme lo que es, no importa – dijo twilight tratando de que no haga nada

-estoy bien twilight, ya me paso muchas veces y por eso he estado haciendo lo de siempre, robar es mi especialidad y siempre lo será – dije muy serio

-pero no siempre podrás robar, algún día de estos vas a necesitar a alguien – dijo twilight pero cuando cerré el libro lo dije caer al suelo

-necesitar… a alguien… ¿crees que hay alguien en este mundo que me quiera? – dije con un tono amenazante

-fluttershy parece quererte mucho – dijo twilight pero cuando dijo eso, me quede sin decir nada

-emmm… connor… ¿puedes venir por favor? – dijo fluttershy muy curiosa entonces salte y me dirigí a la puerta

-si queres te lo puedo decir mañana – dije entonces salí de la haitacion

-connor… emmm… ¿dices enserio que soy tu novia? – dijo fluttershy muy curiosa

-apenas llegue fluttershy y… lo dije para que rainbow dash te dejara tranquila, aunque no seria mala idea ser tu novio, es que eres linda y me recuerdas a alguien – dije pero mientras pasaba la fiesta, seguía con lo mío

Mientras la fiesta pasaba fluttershy se apegaba mas a mi, hasta cuando yo fui a la terraza me quede mirando un rato el cielo mientras veía las estrellas, pensando en lo que podría pasar en la tierra, hasta que fluttershy llego y puso una mano en mi espalda

-¿estas bien? – dijo fluttershy al ver que tenia la mirada perdida en las estrellas

-ajam – dije solamente

-¿estas triste porque te separaron de tu lugar natal? – dijo fluttershy pero no dije nada

-no estés mal connor, de seguro la princesa celestia sabrá como mandarte otra vez a tu hogar, además me gustaría que te quedes un tiempo mas pero cuando la princesa celestia te vea, de seguro te mandara a la tierra – dijo fluttershy entonces me puse mas cerca de ella

-es que… estoy dudando si me voy o no, todo por decir que soy tu novio – dije como si nada pero ella solo puso una mano sobre la mía

-pero a mi me alegro mucho saber lo que es tener un novio, pero me gustaría saber lo que se siente una cosa mas – dijo fluttershy entonces me quede pensando

-¿te referís a hacerlo?... ¿eres virgen? – dije muy curioso pero ella se sonrojo mucho

-no seas tono, me refiero a un beso connor, eso de mi virginidad… quiero dejarla para el indicado, aunque creo que ese eres tu – dijo fluttershy pero mientras que ella se me quedaba viendo yo le robe un beso algo largo, pero cuando deje de besarla ella quedo mas sonrojada de lo normal

-pues hay lo tenes fluttershy… si querias uno antes no había ningún problema – dije muy tranquilo pero fluttershy se me aventó y comenzó a besarme

-¿¡fluttershy!?... hay chiquilla nunca me espere a verte con un muchacho tan guapo, por cierto, mucho gusto mi nombre es applejack – dijo applejack pero cuando ella nos interrumpió fluttershy me empujo y caí al suelo

-un gusto applejack… yo soy connor – dije mientras me levantaba del suelo

-perdón por interrumpirlos tortolos, pero a fluttershy se le hace tarde para llevar a sus aves, además tiene que preparar todo antes de que llegue la princesa – dijo applejack entonces fluttershy se alarmo por eso

-ay dios, ay dios, ay dios… tengo que irme – dijo fluttershy entonces se fue volando rápido

-esta pobre pony siempre que se enamora, nunca consigue lo que tu le has dado connor, todos los ponys solamente la quieren por otra cosa y no como es, además tu eres un tipo extraño de pony, ¿Qué tipo de pony eres? – dijo applejack muy curiosa

-no soy un pony, yo soy un humano, un ser humano, ósea de la tierra – dije muy tranquilo

-ese lugar nunca lo escuche, debe de ser un lugar nueva lejos de equestria y con distintos ponys, pero es un gusto conocer a un humano – dijo applejack

-y el mío es de conocerte, por cierto ¿Dónde hacen esa celebración? – dije muy curioso

-es en el ayuntamiento, queda a unas cuadras no muy lejos de aquí – dijo applejack entonces salte de la terraza

-te veo alla applejack, yo voy a ver como es todo – dije entonces fui caminando hacia el ayuntamiento

* * *

 _Bueno esto fue todo por ahora, como siempre el primer cap. lo hago largo y los otros van decendiendo hasta que no se lee nada XD, si tienen alguna queja o alguna otra cosa diganlo en los comentarios, no hay ningun problema para mi, no usen lenguaje vulgar por favor, ahora seguire con lo mio miesntras_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muy buenas chicos y chicas que leen esto, es un placer decirles que aqui esta su segunda parte, tambien que gracias a Rikimlp me di cuenta de algo, me olvide que fluttershy era timida y que no reacciono como tal y tambien prodigy23 dijo que hago muchos dialogos, eso no lo voy a negar por que es verdad, ahora quiero decirles que voy a tratar de hacer menos diablogos, mas narracion si es posible porque soy como un adicoto a los dialogos XD, también van a ver que digo uno de mis miedos y es el que mas miedo le tengo por desgracia :,V_

* * *

CAPITULO 2: NIGHTMARE MOON LLEGA

Mientras caminaba estaba pensando en porque fluttershy no se asusto cuando la vi, era raro porque hasta su sombra le da miedo, aun así trate de pasarlo de largo e ignorarlo un poco y concentrarme en nightmare moon, ya que si ella llega y no tenemos los elementos de la armonía estamos jodidos. Cuando llegue al ayuntamiento la mayoría de ponyville estaba allí, entonces me quede mirando para saber lo que pasaba hasta que pinkie salto sobre mi y se puso sobre mis hombros

-esta será la mejor celebración del sol de verano ¡de todas! – dijo pinkie pie muy emocionada

-para mi, esta es mi primer celebración del sol de verano… porque bueno, ya sabes porque – dije muy tranquilo

-casi ningún pony deja que yo me ponga sobre sus hombros, dicen que soy algo pesada para estar en ellos, ¿te parezco gorda? – dijo pinkie pie pero solo se me formo una sonrisa en la cara porque me causo gracia

-gggg… pinkie pie, no sos si y además es tu personalidad activa la que te hace pesada, pero no en sentido en que estas gorda, sino que sos algo molesta pero agradable a la vez, quédate tranquila que no sos como vos decis – dije entonces se bajo

-pues muchas gracias connor, ahora veo porque fluttershy te tiene como novio – dijo pikie pie

-en realidad lo dije para que dash la dejara tranquila, luego lo otro como el beso lo hice porque se me dio la gana, pero yo lo dije para defenderla – dije seriamente hasta que la alcaldesa comenzó a hablar

-atencion ponys, todos saben que la princesa celestia siempre va por toda partes de equestria, cuando es la celebración del sol de verano, pero esta vez tenemos la suerte de que este con nosotros… sin mas demoras aquí esta la única gobernante de equestria ¡la princesa celestia! – dijo la alcaldesa entonces las cortinas se corrieron pero no había nada allí

-¡la princesa no esta! – dijo rainbow dash entonces todos comenzaron a alarmarse

-¿Dónde estas nightmare? – dije muy curioso entonces una neblina azul comenzó a llenar esa sala

- _vaya ponys hace tiempo que no veía una gran multitud para verme, espero que me hayan preparado todo esto, aunque no durara mucho –_ dijo nightmare moon mientras aparecía de apoco

-en realidad todo esto es para celestia y no para vos nightmare moon – dije muy directamente

-así es nightmare moon, esto es para celestia y no para el demonio de la noche – dijo twilight pero nightmare moon se puso frente a nosotros

-vaya, vaya… los dos tratan de enfrentarme, patético – dijo nightmare moon entonces volvió al mismo lugar en el que estaba ella

-twilight anda por el libro ese que vos tenias, va a hacer falta ganarle con los elementos de la armonía, sino todo este lugar va a estar jodido – dije en voz baja

-yo misma puedo con ella, así que mejor quítate de mi camino – dijo twilight pero cuando trato de apartarme la tome del brazo

-twilight haceme caso, anda por ese puto libro o te vas a cagar tu vida – dije entonces ella solo se quedo mirándome hasta que la solté y fue corriendo por el libro

-esta bien ponys, ¿Qué esperan? ¡a festejar la noche eterna! – dijo nightmare moon entonces todos los ponys se fueron corriendo de allí

-se que sos vos luna, ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? – dije pero nightmare moon solo me tomo del cuello y me levanto del suelo

-se quien eres tu… yo misma te saque de ese mundo, tu eres quien podrá ayudarme a matar a celestia para que yo pueda gobernar – dijo nightmare moon pero solamente le di un golpe en la cara para que me suelte

-suerte que… no estoy en argentina o me van a denunciar por violencia de genero – dije pero antes de que algo pasara salí y cerré la puerta y trate de que no saliera

-connor… ¿estas bien? – dijo twilight junto spike

-si, lo estoy… ¿trajiste el libro ese? – dije muy curioso

-si y ya se a lo que te refieres sobre elementos de la armonía, tenemos que ir al bosque ever free y buscar el castillo de las hermanas – dijo twilight entonces las demás chicas se pusieron atrás de twilight

-entonces vamos antes de que todo termine mal – dije entonces la tome de la mano pero cuando quise caminar me choque con rainbow dash

-espera un segundo… no pueden ir al bosque ever free esta maldito – dijo pinkie pie muy preocupada por lo que íbamos a hacer

-eso no importa, tenemos que ir si o si, nightmare moon ya debe de estar de camino para ir allá y si no vamos, puede que toda equestria se vaya a la mierda – dije muy confiado pero todas no coincidieron conmigo

-connor no conoces equestria, puedes terminar perdiéndote en el bosque, además esta maldito ese lugar deja que las nubes se muevan solas – dijo rainbow dash

-las plantas nunca dejan de crecer – dijo applejack

-y los animales se cuidan por su propia cuenta – dijo fluttershy muy timida

-ese lugar se parece mas al lugar de donde vengo, la tierra es así y lo fue desde que se creo, allí es diferente y de vez en cuando las personas tienen que hacer las cosas por si solos, además lo se por experiencia propia, yo soy un ladron y me parecio raro que ella no se asustara, pero si no quieren venir con nosotros me vale verga eso, solo quiero tomarme el palo de este lugar – dije entonces le saque el libro a twilight y me fui caminando rápido

-dejenlo, si quiere morir que lo haga – dijo rainbow dash entonces todas me siguieron

-dejen que yo vaya adelante, se va a poner feo mientras sigamos adelante – dije muy serio entonces todas se pusieron detrás

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del bosque ever free un gran escalofrió recorrio todo mi cuerpo, pero cuando entramos algo me decía que nos faltaba alguien mas y cuando mire hacia atrás vi que fluttershy se quedo justo en la entrada del bosque

-vamos fluttershy, no perdamos tiempo – dijo rainbow dash pero ella se quedo allí parada

-no se si… puedo ir es que, angel esta solo – dijo fluttershy entonces fui con ella

-ustedes adelantence, me voy a quedar un toque con ella – dije entonces le di el libro a twilight para que vayan

-¿seguro que te vas a quedar aquí? Si quieres podemos quedarnos – dijo twilight pero solo fui con fluttershy

-ustedes vayan solamente, después voy con ustedes yo me quedo un rato – dije entonces todas se fueron

-no quiero ir a ese lugar, me da mucho miedo – dijo fluttershy muy asustada

-vamos fluttershy, yo tampoco quiero estar en ese lugar pero tengo que, además es la única manera para que nightmare moon no nos joda – dije mientras fluttershy solamente se quedaba en ese mismo lugar sin moverse

-pe… pero… probablemente no podamos volver de allí y no quiero que eso pase – dijo fluttershy entonces la tome de la mano y comenze a caminar hacia el bosque

-en ese caso yo me quedo con vos fluttershy, además sos casi como mi vieja y no puedo dejarte sola, ahora tenemos que alcanzar a las otras – dije entonces ella comenzó a caminar por si sola

Mientras caminábamos podía escuchar que las chicas estaban cerca, pero algo me decía que me estaba siguiendo y cada vez que me daba vuelta no había nada, hasta que llegamos con las demás y comenzamos a caminar sin ningún problama hasta que las chicas y yo caimos por un barranco, pero rainbow dash y fluttershy agarraron a pinkie pie, rarity y a applejack, menos a nosotros dos hasta que tome a twilight entonces saque un cuchillo y lo clave para no caer y quedamos ambos justo en el borde

-mi… mierda – dije mientras trataba de no soltar a twilight

-connor… no me sueltes – dijo twilight muy asustada

-puedo estar bien así pero… no se cuanto – dije hasta que rainbow dash dejo a las demás

-¡connor! ¡tengo un plan pero a twilight no le gustara! – dijo applejack pero cuando mire a twilight ella se negaba

-¡vos decime que plan es así no la hacemos tan larga! – dije muy apresurado

-¡suelta a twilight! – dijo applejack pero eso no le gusto a twilight

-¿¡que!?... connor si me sueltas, juro que te matare – dijo twilight muy seria

-twilight escúchame… esta es la única manera, ya se lo que va a hacer applejack, vos quédate tranquila y confía en nosotros – dije para que ella confiara

-esta bien… suéltame de una vez – dijo twilight entonces la solté y me agarre del borde del barranco

-te tengo – dijo rainbow dash cuando atrapo a twilight

-esta es mi primera vez que salgo sin la replica del scorpion del just cause – dije entonces comenze a bajar pero cuando estaba por llegar me cai al suelo

-estoy bien – dije entonces me levante y me limpie el polvo

-vamos, el castillo esta por aquí – dijo twilight entonces la seguimos, pero cuando menos la esperamos una manticora salió de la nada

-ooooh fuck… ¿¡que mierda hace esta cosa acá!? – dije muy asustado

-las manticoras esta en este bosque, es por eso que decíamos que es peligroso – dijo rainbow dash

-emmm… chicos –

-pero ahora tenemos que hacer esto antes de que algo malo pase – dijo applejack

-chicos… –

-pero ahora tenemos que hacer algo antes de que nos coman – dije pero fluttershy nos separo

-¡CHICOS!... déjenme esto a mi – dijo fluttershy entonces nos separo y se acerco a esa monstruosidad

-fluttershy ten cuidado, puede que te pase algo malo – dijo twilight pero ella solamente se puso frente la manticora

-¡ROOOOOOOOAAARR! – rugió la manticora pero fluttershy solamente comenzó a acariciarlo y a hablarle como si fuera un niño

-ya, yaaa… se que algo te molesta… ¿puedo? – dijo fluttershy entonces la manticora le mostro su pata, donde tenia una gran espina

-¿hay arañas gigantes en equestria? – dije muy curioso

-si, pero se encuentran en un tipo de cueva y en el segundo bosque mas peligroso de aquí – dijo twilight entonces trague saliva

-prometanme que nunca me van a llevar a ese lugar – dije muy preocupado por eso (si, les tengo fobia a las arañas, luego les digo porque)

-¡ROOOOAAAR! – cuando la manticora gruño yo me caí al suelo por el susto

-ya, ya… solo eres un pequeño bebe indefenso – dijo fluttershy mientras la manticora la lamia

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo twilight muy curiosa

-a veces se tiene que ser amable, para que alguien te haga un favor – dijo fluttershy muy tranquila

-he twilight pásame el libro un toque – dije entonces twilight me dio el libro y saque mi celular(re preparado el chabón… pero dentro de poco se morirá su celu;-;)

-¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo twilight muy curiosa

-te lo digo mas tarde… ahora me voy a adelantar para asegurarme que los elementos están en el castillo – dije entonces le saque una foto (o le tome una foto o como se diga XD)

-esta bien… pero ten cuidado – dijo twilight pero solamente me fui

Luego de pasar por unas plantas espinosas, cocodrilos de piedras y algunas arañas grandes, pude llegar al castillo de las dos hermanas, sin saber que tenia una araña en la espalda, hasta que me di cuenta y saque esa araña de mi espalda y la aplaste con una roca, entonces pase por el puente pero cuando iba por la mitad las cuerdas comenzaron a cortarse entonces pegue un salto antes de que se caiga

-¿Por qué en equestria hay cosas que te pueden matar así no mas? – dije mientras me balanceaba para no caer y terminar con una piedra afilada en el culo

-esto da mas miedo que ver un video de terror del rubius… aunque me dan mas miedo sus gritos de niña, que el puto juego – dije mientras entraba al castillo

-vaya que has tomado tu tiempo connor… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije en el ayuntamiento? Puedes ser inmortal si lo haces – dijo nightmare moon tratando de que yo este con ella

-preferiria estar muerto antes de estar con una mujer que hace esto, además no me gusta ser malo… aunque robar es malo y se va a ir todo a la mierda si robo aquí – dije pero nightmare moon tomo un elemento de la armonía (no se cual) y me lo dio a mi

-si quieres unirte a mi, rompe este elemento, pero si te quedas con ellas estas muerto – dijo nightmare moon entonces me puse a pensar, hasta que llegaron las demás

-connor…. ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo twilight muy curiosa pero no podía reaccionar

-connor no hagas nada con ese elemento, por favor es nuestra única esperanza – dijo rarity muy preocupada

-anda connor, rompe esa cosa y podras ser mi compañero para toda la eternidad – dijo nightmare moon entonces me fui con nightmare moon

-¡connor! ¿¡que estas haciendo!? – dijo twilight muy enojada conmigo

-nightmare moon te voy a decir algo, hay algo que yo siempre digo cuando alguien se confía en mi, nunca confíes en un ladrón, ¡twilight agarra! – dije entonces arroje el elemento de la armonía hacia twilight y lo atrapo justo antes que se caiga al suelo

-¡estas muerto! – dijo nightmare moon entonces trato de lanzar un rayo de magia pero twilight me cubrió con una burbuja de magia antes

-ya estamos a mano connor – dijo twilight entonces nightmare moon comenzó a hacer un raro torbellino con su melena

-¡los elementos! – dijimos twilight y yo al unísono entonces nos lanzamos hacia ese torbellino y nos tele transporto a otro lugar

-esta vez connor, no fallare el tiro – dijo nightmare moon pero solamente la apuñale en la pierna para que no me hiciera nada, haciendo que ella se caiga al suelo

-¡twilight por los elementos! – dije entonces ella fue corriendo por ellos y cuando intento hacer la chispa no paso nada, hasta que nightmare moon se saco el cuchillo de la pierna y me apuñalo

-idiota… no puedes contra mi, yo sere la nueva gobernante de equestria – dijo nightmare moon entonces cai al suelo mientras ella hiba hacia twilight, pero cuando llego rompió todos los elementos

-*pensamiento*"me dio justo en… el hígado la hija de puta… suerte que limpie el cuchillo o me quedarían migas de pan allí… pero tengo que hacer algo" – pensaba entonces comencé a sacarme el cuchillo hasta que las demás llegaron

-¡connor!... ¿estas bien? – dijo fluttershy muy curiosa y preocupada pero solamente me levante, limpie el cuchillo y lo guarde

-desde este momento, toda equestria es toda ¡MIA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! – dijo nightmare moon dejando escapar una risa malévola

-mi… mierda – dije al ver los elementos rotos

-en realidad este es tu fin – dijo twilight muy amenazante

-con los elementos rotos no podrás hacer nada y toda equestria estará bajo la noche eterna para siempre ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! – dijo nightmare moon pero los trozos de elementos comenzaron a rodear a las chicas, incluyéndome a mi por alguna razón

-la chispa de magia no significaba que tenia que usar magia con ellos, sino que tenia que tener la chispa justo dentro, esa chispa surgió cuando descubrí a mis verdaderos amigos, los cuales son ellos, connor cuando fluttershy se quedo en la entrada del bosque ever free y cuando yo no quería confiar en applejack y su plan, applejack quien hizo que connor haga confiar en ella, fluttershy quien calmo a la manticora con su amabilidad, pinkie pie quien hizo que no le temamos a esas cosas del bosque, rarity quien le obsequio parte de su cola a esa gran anguila, rainbow dash quien permaneció fiel a nosotras y se negó a los shadowbolts – dijo twilight pero nightmare moon intento separarnos pero no paso nada

-esto… es… es imposible – dijo nightmare moon hasta que a twilight sus ojos le tomaron el color blanco

-¡ustedes no van a ganar! – dijo nightmare moon y lanzo un rayo de magia pero de un momento a otro un gran arcoíris salió despedido de nosotros

-no… no… ¡NOOOOOO! – grito nightmare moon hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad

-aaaahh... mi cabeza – dijo twilight

-*pensamiento*"¿siete elementos de la armonía? ¿esto es extraño? Pero si conozco esta parte, celestia tiene que aparecer en tres…. Dos… uno" – pensaba entonces un gran brillo comenzó a bajar del cielo

-¿¡pero que!?... ¿princesa celestia? – dijo twilight muy curiosa

-pensaba que estarían recibiéndome en ponyville – dijo celestia pero todas menos yo hicieron una reverencia

-las cosas se pusieron algo feas cuando estábamos en ponyville, cuando todos estábamos en el ayuntamiento nightmare moon apareció, y luego de todo eso estamos aquí – dije hasta que vi el elemento de que me representa(es la fiabilidad o confiabilidad)

-hace tiempo que no veo un humano, solamente que la ultima vez que los vi, no llevaban este tipo de ropas… en cuanto a ti princesa luna, tienes mucho en que pensar – dijo celestia entonces se puso en frente de luna

-¡lo siento hermana! – dijo luna entonces se lanzo a abrazarla

-¿hermana? – dijeron todas al unísono

-la yegua en la luna conocida como nightmare moon, es mi hermana menor, la princesa luna – dijo celestia pero solo deje pasar ese episodio

-celestia, perdón por interrumpir esta reunión familiar pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿me puede sacar de equestria? – dije muy tranquilo

-es algo que tienes que considerar muy bien, eres un elemento de la armonía y sin ellos no podremos contra un villano, piénsalo bien antes de decidir – dijo celestia pero estaba decidido a irme de equestria

-quiero seguir con mi vida celestia, no quiero estar en equestria, aunque mi vida en la tierra sea una mierda me gusta, puedo hacer lo que se me antoja allí y ya estoy acostumbrado, se que otro podrá tomar mi puesto en este lugar y con este elemento – dije muy seguro

-esta bien si esa es tu decisión no te contradiré, tenemos que ir a canterlot en este momento – dijo celestia entonces todos nos fuimos del castillos de las hermanas

Al estar en canterlot y justamente en el castillo mi mente parecía que lo estaba familiarizando con

La plata, donde yo estaba viviendo hasta unos momentos, pero cuando llegamos a una sala celestia mostro un espejo que parecía al de la película, pero solamente me quede en frente el espejo y no sabia como reaccionar porque algo me decía que tenia que quedarme, además de ese elemento que decía quédate en equestria, volteé y vi a fluttershy algo triste pero para no hacer mas largo esto pase por el espejo y termine justo en la tierra, justo abajo del obelisco, pero mientras la gente pasaba me miraba algo raro hasta que note en mi brazo derecho un agujero en mi chaqueta del watch dog y cuando vi en el note algo diferente, era el dibujo de un cuchillo y una bolsa de monedas, entonces trate de limpiarlo por si acaso era un dibujo que me hicieron mis amigos, pero no pasaba nada

-¿un tatuaje? ¿una cutie mark?... tengo que volver – dije pero cuando me di media vuelta alguien me tomo por la espalda

-¿¡pensaste que te ibas a escaparte de esta!? – dijo un oficial de la policía tomándome de los brazos

-¿santi?... soltame boludo sabes que te hice millones de favores – dije pero el solamente me puso contra el suelo y me esposo

-eso no me importa connor, ya sabes que aunque me hayas ayudado tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo, en este momento estas arrestado y esperaras por el móvil acá no mas – dijo Santiago entonces me puso justo en una banca

-dale pajero acordate de lo que hice en Bariloche, me debes una y quiero que me sueltes así estamos a mano – dije pero el solamente me ignoro

-¿vos llamaste Santiago? – dijo un oficial que bajo del móvil

-*pensamiento*"tengo que hacer algo y rápido" – pensaba hasta que note que ambos policías se distrajeron entonces tome las llaves de Santiago y comencé a sacarme las esposas,

-bueno entonces el es connor, no me espere verte de esta manera chico, esta vez fue mas fácil poder agarrarte – dije entonces vi a toda la multitud de gente que se juntaba para ver

-¿¡lo ven gente!? ¡si ustedes van por este camino! ¡terminaran como el! – dijo Santiago y cuando me tomaron de la chaqueta las esposas se cayeron de mis muñecas y saque mi cuchillo clavándoselo justo en la espalda a Santiago, entonces tome la pistola que el tenia y le dispare justo en la cabeza al otro y a su compañero

-voy a aprovechar para agarrar mas munición y quedarme en equestria, al fin y al cabo me voy a quedar en ese lugar – dije entonces comencé a sacarle la munición a los policías hasta que otros mas llegaron

-¡SUELTA EL ARMA AHORA! – dijo uno de ellos pero le seguía apuntando mientras que otros mas me hacían lo mismo

-primero decile a ellos que las bajen y yo lo voy a hacer junto a ellos – dije entonces ellos comenzaron a hacerlo y yo le dispare a uno de ellos y me dio tiempo de poder arrojarle el cuchillo dándole justo en el estomago al otro pero el ultimo me disparo en el brazo y yo le devolví el tiro entre las cejas

-nunca confíen en un ladron – dije entonces le saque el cuchillo del estomago y le corte el cuello para que no viera a donde me iba

-estas fueron mis ultimas muertes en este lugar, ahora es hora de seguir en equestria – dije entonces pase otra vez por el portal y justo las chicas se estaban por ir

-no me dejen acá tirado por favor – dije entonces fluttershy vino corriendo y comenzó a abrazarme

-no, no, no, no, soltame por favor – dije porque el brazo lo tenia jodido

-¿Qué te pasa connor? – dijo fluttershy pero cuando vio mi brazon con sangre ella se tapo la boca

-celestia… ¿podes llamar a algunos médicos por favor? – dije entonces celestia fue rápido y yo me senté en el suelo y trataba de sacarme la bala con el cuchillo, pero fluttershy hizo que lo dejara así

-espera que los doctores lleguen connor, ellos podrán sacarte esa cosa – dijo fluttershy entonces guarde el cuchillo

-cuéntanos que sucedió allí – dijo rarity mientras todas incluyendo a spike, se ponían alrededor mio

-vamos a ver por donde empezamos….

* * *

 _Bueno como les dije muchos dialogos, mi fobia y tambien me olvidaba, los personajes no se sentian reales eso tambien me lo dijo prodigy23 y se lo agradezco porque lei el primer cap y bueno tiene razon el/ella, tambien con el tema de connor, le puse como soy yo en realidad, un poco mas adelante lo veran un poco mas activo y juguetón con las demas... tambien con eso de mi fobia, yo le tengo terror a las arañas porque cuando era chiquito, me fui a villaguay entre rios argentina, me quede a dormir con parte de mi familia materna en la casa de mi biseabuela, donde yo me quede durmiendo en el sofa, pero era muy cagon para quedarme en lugares que no conocia, hasta que mas o menos a las 3:12 am y miren que aun me acuerdo, sentia algo que me caminabapor el brazo y era una maldita araña, la saque de mi brazo pero me caí del sofa, entonces le dije a mi abuela, porque me habia quedado con ella en la misma sala, le dije que durmiera en el sofa y yo en el suelo, y toda la semana fue así, tambien recuerdo que una vez la hice volver a zarate porque no me queria quedar alla, eso fue hace tiempo ya, ahora no fuimos mas por varios problemas y es por una meurte, que les comentare luego o tal vez en el proximo cap. ahoraseguire descargando el bioshock infinite, connor213 se despide hasta luego_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicos y chicas, connor213 otra vez aca para darles el tercer cap. de este zukulemtho fic, en el otro me olvide de explicarte prodigy23(aun me acuerdo tu nombre XD) ellos son humanos mitad pony de la cintura para abajo son pony, no se mas o menos como es el termino porque me lo olvide, ahora tengo una cosa para decirles, segui tu consejo y trate de hacer menos dialogo y espero que me haya salido bien, tambien otra cosa pero sera para mas abajo de este fic, ahora lean y yo les digo luego..._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: MIS PRIMEROS DIAS Y VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES

Al día siguiente estaba en casa de fluttershy durmiendo todo despelotado, justamente en un sofá con varias aves enzima de mi, hasta que un tero se puso arriba de mi cabeza entonces me desperté de golpe por el susto, pero estaba todo oscuro aun así, pero mientras que las aves se iban a otro lugar a dormir yo fui directamente al baño porque no me aguantaba mas, al salir vi la puerta de la habitación de fluttershy entreabierta, lo cual me llamo la atención no por un tema pervertido, sino que porque no tenia la puerta cerrada pero cuando me puse a mirar, note que fluttershy estaba junto a angel hablando, pero me sonroje al ver a fluttershy con solo su pantalón y sin nada puesto arriba, pero solamente me puse a escuchar lo que estaba hablando fluttershy con angel, pero lo que estaba hablando con el me incomodo un poco al escucharlo, porque fluttershy estaba hablando sobre mi y no durmiendo

-¿crees que yo le guste angel? – dijo fluttershy pero angel solo dijo no se con los hombros

-de seguro connor debe de tener pareja en la tierra, no quisiera interferir en eso… si es que el tiene, además apenas nos ayudo y las demás comenzaron a echarle el ojo – dijo fluttershy pero cuando mire para atrás vi una araña grande colgando del techo entonces me caí adentro de la habitación de fluttershy

-mierda, mierda, mierda – dije mientras hacia para atrás

-¿connor? Pensaba que estabas durmiendo – dijo fluttershy pero cuando la vi me sonroje mucho

-¿Por qué estas así connor? – dijo fluttershy muy curiosa pero cuando ella se dio cuenta se puso igual de colorada que yo, entonces angel le dio un corpiño

-me había ido al baño y te escuche hablando, ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir otra vez – dije para evitar tener sexo mi primer día

-estabas… ¿e… espiándome? – dijo fluttershy muy tímida mientras trataba de no mirarla

-no... bueno si… no…. Ya no se que mierda estoy diciendo – dije muy nervioso pero ella se paro y me dio una bofetada

-eso por idiota – dijo fluttershy

-es impresionante como puede reaccionar esta piba, mas cuando alguien la esta espiando – dijo pero fluttershy solamente uso la mirada conmigo, entonces camine hacia atrás hasta salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta

-eso fue raro… no parece ser la de la serie – dije entonces volví a dormir en el sofá

Un rato después de lo sucedido volví a tener esos pajaros arriba mío, hasta que un gallo canto y salte de un susto, pero aun así algunos pajaros volvieron arriba mio mientras que yo seguía dormido entre todo ese despelote de sabanas, pajaros y un humano echo mierda en el suelo, hasta que fluttershy bajo y echo a todos los pajaros de arriba mío y trato de despertarme, pero aun seguía totalmente en coma, hasta que se fue y al rato comencé a oler un aroma que me llamo la atención entonces me levante y fui a ver de donde venia, hasta que vi a fluttershy cocinando y como estaba anoche

-por fin despiertas connor – dijo fluttershy mientras ponía varios paneques en un plato

-emmm… s… si – dije en un tono desafinado

-vaya… ¿tienes algo malo en la garganta? – dijo fluttershy mientras me daba algunos panqueques

-creo que te estas aguantando la vergüenza fluttershy, sos demasiado timida para hacer eso, además se que vos no hace esto – dije entonces fluttershy se dio cuenta de que ya no reaccionaria así y ella enseguida se tapo con un delantal

-ummm… si… tienes razón y… lo que tenia en mente no funcionaria – dijo fluttershy muy timida entonces se fue a su habitación

-creo que es hora de visitar un poco el pueblo – dije entonces comi todos los panqueques que fluttershy me dio y me puse mi camiseta, pero estaba rota

-mierda… tengo rota la camiseta, mejor voy a la butique carrusel – dije entonces me fui de la casa de fluttershy

-emmm… co…. Connor, perdón por eso es que… ooh… ya te fuiste…

Mientras caminaba por ponyville di de menos lo que paso en lo de fluttershy y solo lo ignore, pero cada vez que pasaba por lugares que vi en la serie, comencé a pensar de porque no eran como en la serie de tv y eran mitad pony y mitad humano, eso me parecía realmente raro porque nunca antes espere que sean así… o por lo menos que sean humanas con un poco de pony por aquí y por allá, pero me toco mitad y mitad, pero cuando volví a pensar en fluttershy me sangro la nariz y no me la esperaba a esa, entonces trate de parar el sangrado, pero cuando paro me choque con la puerta de la botique carrusel, pero cuando me tapaba la nariz rarity salió para ver que fue eso que choco su puerta, solo que se encontró con mi nariz lastimada en ese lugar, entonces me hizo pasar y me dio un pedazo de algodón y me lo puse en la nariz para que no sangre mucho

-mierda… me dolió chocarme contra la puerta – dije mientras que fluttershy acomodaba rápidamente algunas cosas de allí

-esta bien rarity, cálmate es solamente connor, se generosa con el y tal vez pase algo – dijo rarity

-¿Qué te trae por aquí connor?*pensamiento*"¿¡porque cascos preguntaste eso!?" – dijo rarity muy curiosa

-quiero saber si me podes arreglar esta camiseta, es la única que tengo por ahora y es mi favorita, además si estoy con la misma ropa… me voy a joder – dije entonces rarity comenzó a pensar

-mejor te hare algunas ropas, así puedes tener para toda la semana y al pasar un tiempo, podrás tener mas que eso – dijo rarity mientras pasaba un dedo por mi pecho

-pues si obtengo mas que eso… desearía tener a la diseñadora para eso – dije mientras abrazaba a rarity

-tienes suerte de que sea generosa connor, y que tu me gustes, ahora me gustaría hacer eso que tienes en mente y… tal vez pasen otras cosas – dijo rarity pero solamente la solté y ella me saco la camiseta

-dame unos minutos y te hare ropa connor, mientras tanto siéntate un rato – dijo rarity mientras yo me quedaba como un idiota

-¿¡pero que!?... no tenia eso en mente – dije mientras rarity se iba a su taller entonces me senté en un sofá

Mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente yo comenzaba a boludear, sacando y poniendo el cargador de la pistola, tirando el cuchillo para arriba y atraparlo antes de que me lastime, hasta que casi se me cae en las bolas entonces deje de hacerlo por si acaso me castro accidentalmente, hasta que me puse a pelotudear con un pedazo de tela que estaba en el suelo

-esto si que es estar al pedo… espera tengo el fru… lo desinstale… mierda… el mine… también lo desinstale – dije entonces deje el celular en mi bolsillo

Al pasar una hora me quede dormido y con una revista en mi cara, porque no tenia ni puta idea de que hacer en ese momento, pero cuando menos me la espere rarity se puso sobre mi, solamente con su ropa interior, entonces comenzó a besarme pero cuando trataba de separarla de mi, ella solamente hacia mas fuerza y por alguna razón me dejaba besar hasta que correspondí después de varios minutos, hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire

-¿Por qué haces esto? – dije muy curioso

-seré honesta connor, quiero saber como es un humano al estar teniendo sexo… por supuesto que seré generosa y tratare, de que no te corras tan rápido – dijo rarity pero solo me quede mirándola con la cara de "cállate y garchemos"

-seeeh claro – dije entonces volví a besarla

-¿her… hermana? – dijo una voz inocente

-*gran suspiro*swe… sweetie belle creía que… estabas con tu amiga scootaloo – dijo rarity muy nerviosa al ver que su hermana se le quedo mirando

-es que… vine por algunas cosas y… creo que vi mas de lo debido – dijo sweetie belle entonces saque rarity de arria mío y fui por mi ropa

-connor, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo rarity muy curiosa

-simplemente me voy rarity, no quiero que ella nos vea porque ósea… es una pendejita y no tiene que ver a su hermana mayor hacer esto, no tiene que aprender a hacer esto… aun no – dije entonces me puse una camiseta blanca y una camisa negra

-pero por favor connor, he sido generosa al hacerte varias ropas, quiero un pago generoso de mi humano favorito – dijo rarity entonces comencé a pensar

-mira rarity, tal vez te lo de y se muy bien que pago es, pero cuando este tu hermana no puedo, no quiero que nos vea hacerlo ¿si? – dije para que ella se quedara con ganas

-ummm… me hubiera gustado sentir esa linda cesación dentro mío, lastima que no podre sentirla ahora, estaré esperando con ansias ese día connor – dijo rarity entonces puse toda la ropa que ella me hizo en una mochila… que también hizo ella (:v)

-nos vemos otro día rarity, te quiero – dije entonces le di un pequeño eso antes de irme

-¡adiós connor! – dijo rarity

-bueno ahora, ¿Dónde podre ir? – dije entonces me puse a pensar

-tal vez vaya un rato para lo de twilight, así no me aburro mucho – dije entonces fui a la biblioteca

Cuando salí de la butique carrusel, me sentía realmente mal por no dejar a rarity obtener su pago, pero no quería que su hermana nos vea y que se traume y otras cosas mas, pero trate de darlo de menos hasta que me tope con rainbow dash, quien intento tirarme cuando vino volando rápido hacia mi, pero solamente me agache y la esquive para que nada me pase, aunque ella termino colgada en un árbol y callo al suelo cuando se rompió una rama, entonces corrí para ver si estaba bien

-rainbow… rianbow… ¿estas bien? – dije mientras trataba de ver si se lastimo algún ala

-aaahh… creo que me lastime un casco – dijo rainbow dash mientras se sobaba su pierna derecha

-dejame ver rainbow… es solamente una raspadura, no tenes nada rainbow – dije al ver que solamente tenia una simple raspadura

-pero duele mucho – dijo rainbow dash pero solamente le di un toque haciendo que ella salte de dolor

-por dios que cagona que sos, ponete una curita y listo antes de que mueras desangrada – dije pero ella se me quedo mirando

-solamente ayúdame a pararme – dijo rainbow entonces la ayude

-primero lo primero…. ¿Por qué mierda viniste volando de esa forma hacia mi? – dije ocultando un enojo enorme

-siempre hago eso, mas cuando se trata de… de… un buen amigo jejeje – dijo rainbow dash con una risilla nerviosa y sonrojada

-eso no me parece rainbow, decime porque hiciste eso – dije pero ella se fue volando

-es casi como en la secundaria, pero solamente que estas si que se van volando, también son de colores y eso me parece algo incomodo – dije pero luego de quedarme 5,09 segundos después me fui de allí

Mientras caminaba no me esperaba que alguien apareciera de imprevisto, pero nada de eso estaba pasando, aunque ya no me parecía raro que eso pase porque me pasaba ya, hasta que llegue a la biblioteca pero aunque toque la puerta lo mas fuerte que pueda, nadie salía y solo me di la vuelta para irme pero twilight apareció de la nada haciendo que caiga al suelo por el susto

-no esperaba a que tu vinieras a la biblioteca, tengo mucho que hacer aquí – dijo twilight mientras me ayudaba apararme entonces me limpie el polvo

-solamente quería venir a ver como estabas – dije muy tranquilo

-estoy bien pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no me ayudas con algo? – dijo twilight entonces me metió a la biblioteca pero me quede como idiota cuando hizo eso

-¿en que te ayudo twilight?... es mas ¿Por qué no le decís a spike que te ayude – dije pero spike no estaba por ninguna parte

-el fue a comprar algunas cosas al mercado de ponyville, mientras que yo volvía para arreglar la biblioteca, pero ya que estas aquí puede que me ayudes con otra cosa – dijo twilight mientras se sentaba arriba de una mesa redonda

-¿en que? – dije intrigado

-quiero aprender mas sobre los humanos, quiero saber sobre como se reproducen – dijo twilight mientras se desprendía la camisa, hasta que se le noto el corpiño

-es simple eso twilight… ya que queres te puedo mostrar como es – dije con un tono lujurioso y mientras me a cercaba a ella hasta que la tenia frente a mi

-oye… tranquilo connor, no es necesario si no quieres – dijo twilight muy nerviosa

-por eso que dijiste… me doy cuenta que sos virgen, ya lo hice con una y me dijo lo mismo, pero ya hiciste que me entren ganas de hacerlo – dije entonces bese apasionadamente a twilight pero ella no sabia como reaccionar, hasta que dentro de unos minutos reacciono y correspondió al beso

Mientras pasaba a besar el cuello de twilight desprendía su corpiño dejando ver sus pechos, pero ella se puso nerviosa y me alejo de su cuello, pero solamente volví a lo mío y tome sus manos para que se quedara quieta y funciono, ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo en ese momento entonces comencé a lamer sus grandes senos, hasta que ella quedara recostada en la mesa, entonces me desprendí el pantalón pero cuando acomode mi pene luego de correr su ropa interior, ella comenzó a cerrar las piernas dejándome sin espacio para poder penetrarla por primera vez, pero yo volví a abrirla de pierna pero cuando puse mi pene en su intimidad virgen, alguien entro de repente entonces saque mi pene de allí y me subí la bragueta

-¿Por qué hiciste eso connor? – dijo twilight pero cuando vio a spike se quedo sin palabras

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – dijo spike pero cuando vio el corpiño de twilight en el suelo el se fue directamente a la cocina sin decir ninguna pregunta mas

-creo que tendrá que ser para la próxima connor… espero volver a verte otra vez – dijo twilight muy decepcionada entonces la bese y me fui de allí

-nos vemos – dije antes de salir

-¿¡porque carajo estabas haciendo eso twilight!? – se pudo escuchar desde afuera de la biblioteca

-cuando no spike dando un gran grito – dije no muy sorprendido

Al estar caminando el hambre comenzó a llegarme porque ya eran las 12:300 del mediodía y solamente fui a sugar cube corner para comer algo, pero mientras caminaba estaba pensando en las oportunidades que tenia para poder meterla con una de las chicas, pero lo que no pude evitar es que mi miembro se ponga erecto por los pensamientos pervertidos que tenia y al caminar me sentía incomodo entonces lo acomode y camine mas comodo, hasta que llegue a sugar cube corner y mi "amigo" no estaba erecto, así que solamente pase para ser bienvenido por el señor y la señora cake, quienes estaban esperando a que yo aparezca entonces trajeron algunos postres que me hacían agua la boca(mierda ya me dio hambre… me voy por algo para picar mientras lo escribo)

-muchas gracias por venir señor connor, preparamos todo esto esta mañana y estábamos con la esperanza de que usted venga – dijo la señora cake muy estresada

-emmm… esto me… hace agua la boca, pero solamente tengo moneda argentina – dije muy preocupada por lo que valdría todo eso

-no te preocupes connor, esto es un agradecimiento por la ayuda que usted nos dio – dijo el señor cake entonces comencé a comer como goku hasta que no quedo nada mas que un pastel enorme

-¿y ese pastel? – dije muy curioso y con ganas de comer

-eso es para la noche, pinkie pie dijo que daría una fiesta y nosotros tenemos que ir a manhattan, no se como hace para saber cuando nos vamos de ponyville

-bueno pues… si es para la noche debe de ser una joda de cumpleaños, así que mejor no lo toco o vos señora cake me cortara las manos – dije pero ella solo se echo a reír

-no tranquilo connnor todo estará bien, si quieres probar el glaseado aun queda un poco – dijo la señora cake y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecí y estaba revolviendo toda la cocina para poder encontrarlo, hasta que lo encontré arriba de la heladera(o refrigerador)

-parece que no has probado las cosas que nosotros hacemos – dijo el señor cake mientras comia el glaseado

-esto me va a dar una buena patada al hígado pero… *boca llena*vale la pena – dije hasta que termine de comer el poco de glaseado que quedo

-si quieres algo mas puedes venir y pedirlo, si mi esposa esta de buen humor tal vez te lo de gratis, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo estará y te pido traer dinero – dijo el señor cake entonces deje el bol en la mesa

-bueno… ¿no tenes idea de donde hay una carnicería? – dije muy curioso pero el se quedo mirándome

-¿ca… ca… carnicería? – dijo el señor cake muy nervioso

-sipi… necesito comer algo de carne porque… esto cuenta como desayuno y capaz que haga un asado en lo de fluttershy – dije pero el señor cake pero el solamente se quedo sin palabras

-emmm… nosotros no somos carnívoros, somos ponys y somos vegetarianos – dijo el señor cake entonces me quede como un idiota

-me olvide de ese pequeño detalle… putabida – dije entonces me fui de allí

-vuelve para la próxima – dijeron los señores cake al unísono

-otro día vengo – dije entonces me fui hasta que en un rato alguien salto arriba mío y cuando me fije era pinkie pie

-no espere verte por aquí connor, ¿quieres venir a comer algo? – dijo pinkie pie pero yo estaba realmente lleno

-pinkie pie no quiero comer nada ahora, comí mucho y creo que ese pastel casi hace que me rompa el hígado, además que comí no se cuantos postres y estoy por reventar – dije entonces ella salió de arriba mío

-pensaba que ese pastel estaría listo para esta noche, tengo que irme connor nos vemos – dijo pinkie pie entonces se fue corriendo a sugar cube corner

-emmm… me voy a boludear por sweet Apple acres – dije entonces me fui de alli

* * *

 _Pobre chavon varias oportunidades de garchar y no le dio a ninguna, menos a pinkie pie porque se le fue y estaba lleno, ahora les quiero decir que quiero personalizar un poco este boludo que esta en la historia, pueden decir que es lo que quieren que tenga este boludo, por ejemplo: me gustaria que connor tuviera magia para poder tener mas oportunidades y que se yo, se segun lo que quieran ustedes a mi me da igual y fue algo largo esta vez, ahora voy a tratar de seguir con el fic. que le estoy dedicando a mi novia porque nunca mas lo termine jajaja, bueno chicos me voy... Y por cierto, el que adivina que pasara con ese pastel se ganara un zukulemtho premio(pondre una foto que yo tengo) ahora si me voy, nos vemos a la semana o cuando nos veamos, hasta la proxima..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chicos, chicas, ponys y marcianos :v... aqui esta el cuarto cap. para ustedes, tambien tengo algo que decirte nemesis175, te ganaste el premio y el premio es... Ser quien lo adivino, porque sinceramente, me olvide por completo de eso, porque tengo la cabeza en los estudios y en pedir las carpetas y bla, bla, bla... luego pensare en un premio y gracias por tus subjerencias de mis próximas actualizaciones para connor, tambien les digo preparence para lemon porque luego de ese problemilla con applejack va a comenzar lemon, tambien va a haber varias referencias argentinas que sus traducciones estaran entre esto () lo que me da flojera nombrar, tambien que ponga una que otra cancion de mis rap-players favoritos o cosas argentinas tal vez, sino pongan el nombre de alguna cancion, la escucho y en algun cap. va a aprecer, ahora preparen las manos chicos y las chicas tambien por si acaso XD... ahora lean y no se jodan la mano, ya me paso una vez jaja..._

* * *

CAPITULO 4: UNA JODA EN LO DE PINKIE

Mientras caminaba por ponyville me puse a terminarle la vida a mi celular, entonces puse música… la única buena que tenia en ese momento, porque todo lo otro ya lo escuche, pero cuando puse la música a todo volumen algunos de los ponys me miraban como si decían, "¿Qué mierda tiene este loco?" o algo por el estilo. Cuando apenas estaba llegando a sweet Apple acres comencé a sentir unas ganas de asado, ya que era todo campo y mis abuelos eran de campo, se me antojo asado, aun así cuando applejack me vio me ignoro un rato, hasta que fui a hablar con ella solamente siguió ignorándome hasta que le di un pequeño toque haciendo que ella tire una patada, la cual casi me daba en la cabeza sino la esquivaba, hasta que se rescato de quien era el que la asusto

-eres tu terroncito de azúcar, no me asustes de esa forma para la próxima vez, puede que te de una patada en tu cabeza – dijo applejack muy nerviosa

-si eso me va a salvar de mi muerte por una pony… esta bien applejack – dije un poco asustado

-¿Qué te trae a mi dulce campo? – dijo applejack muy curiosa

-pos nada, solo quería ver como era sweet Apple acres, además quería ver como trabajabas – dije muy tranquilo pero ella solamente jugaba con su cabello

-jaja… pues te daré un pequeño tour, ven sígueme – dijo applejack entonces me tomo de la mano y me llevo

Al estar recorriendo toda la granja, applejack me hizo conocer a su familiar, la cual era mucha y me estaban preguntando muchas cosas y respondía lo mejor que podía, hasta que applejack me llevo hacia el granero, pero cuando me distraje con una sensual mosca, applejack bajo por una trampilla, entonces la seguí por si acaso, pero cuando baje ella enseguida subió y cerró la trampilla dejando todo el lugar oscuro, pero solamente me quede quieto en el lugar en donde estaba parado, hasta unas luces se prendieron y applejack se encontraba al frente mío

-vaya, vaya connor, no tenia idea de que calleras en este insignificante plan, pero ahora que estas aquí… *me toma de la camisa*me darás algo que solamente tu tienes, allí abajo – dijo applejack entonces me tomo de las bolas y apretó fuerte

-¡no aprietes fuerte, no aprietes fuerte, no aprietes fuerte! – dije entonces me soltó y me arrojo hacia un montón de heno y se puso arriba mío

-pues creo que vas a tener que ser mas fuerte, si es que me quieres ganar terroncito, además si dices una palabra de esta aventura, juro que te castro – dijo applejack pero solamente la tome de los brazos y la puse debajo de mí

-chupamela applejack, yo no digo nada cuando se trata de estas cosas, mas cuando es una chica con un hermano que es capaz de matarme – dije con un tono juguetón, pero cuando hable de big mac me preocupe

-mi hermano no esta en ponyville y mi hermanita esta ocupada con mi abuela, así que podemos tomarnos un tiempo para poder comenzar a hacerlo – dijo applejack entonces comencé a besarla y a desprenderle la camisa

Cuando desprendí por completo su camisa comencé a masajear sus pechos, pero cuando menos me lo espere ella me puso bajo ella y desprendió mi pantalón, entonces me lo bajo junto el bóxer dejando ver a mi "amigo" bien despierto, pero cuando lo saco enseguida comenzó a lamer todo mi pene, hasta que lo metió por completo en su boca y comenzó a chupar lentamente mientras que yo no podía concentrarme muy bien, luego de un tiempo applejack comenzó a chuparlo cada vez mas rápido, entonces la tome de la nuca haciendo que se meta todo mi pene en su boca, hasta que luego de un rato comencé a sentir que me venia, pero no pude aguantar mucho hasta que me corrí en la boca de applejack, entonces saco mi pene de su boca y trago todo el semen que le deje en su boca

-mmm… eres delicioso connor, ahora quiero que me lo des en otro lado – dijo applejack mientras se sacaba su pantie

-¿segura de esto applejack?... sabes que podes quedar embarazada – dije pero ella comenzó a sentarse sobre mi pene

-aaaahhh… aun no estoy para quedar embarazada, puedes correrte donde quieres connor – dijo applejack entonces se lo metió por completo

Mientras applejack comenzaba hacer hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hasta que le comencé a apretar sus pechos, entonces comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido igual que a gemir bajo, para que no nos descubrieran, aun así ella lo seguía haciendo cada vez mas rápido, pero cuando comenzó a gemir de placer la bese para que no lo haga tan fuerte, pero cuando ella se tiro sobre mi dio un gran grito el cual tape besándola, pero solamente dejo de hacerlo y se quedo echada sobre mi, aun así yo no había terminado entonces comencé a embestirla fuertemente, pero ella solo me abrazaba mientras seguía haciendo lo mío, luego de unos minutos embistiéndola fuertemente comencé a sentir que me venia

-c…. connor… me… me vengo – dijo applejack entre cortada

-y… yo también – dije pero ella solamente me beso, pero no pude aguantar mucho y comencé a correrme dentro de ella, entonces ambos largamos un gran grito de placer

-*jadeos*oooh… connor… esto fue lo mejor que he sentido… bueno o por lo menos la primera vez con un humano – dijo applejack muy cansada

-*jadeos*ya me parecía raro… pero ya lo hiciste con otro y… no soy el primero, pero vos sos la primera a la que se la metí en equestria – dije pero ella solamente me abrazo y se recostó en mi pecho

-es algo de suerte solamente… aunque el primero fue big mac – dijo applejack entonces me quede con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que dijo

-el incesto esta mal applejack, no lo hagas hace me caso – dije algo confundido e intrigado

-por lo menos ahora tendre a alguien que me puede dar lo que quiero… por lo ahora creo que tienes que irte antes de que mi hermano aparezca – dijo applejack entonces la saque de arriba mio y me vestí rápido

-¿te vas a quedar acá? – dije muy curioso

-claro que si terroncito… en un rato iré… por cierto, ve a sugar cube corner luego – dijo applejack entonces me fui de allí antes de que big mac apareciera

-hola connor… siento molestarte pero, ¿no has visto a applejack? – dijo applebloom muy curiosa pero solo pensé en una mentira y solo se me ocurrió

-no, ni idea de donde anda tu hermana, pero ahora me quiero ir porque tengo que… ayudar a fluttershy – dije entonces me fui de allí

Mientras caminaba trataba de distraerme y no pensar en lo que paso con applejack, pero se me ocurrió escuhar música, pero recordé que asesine a mi celular con lo poco que me quedo de batería, luego pensé en distraerme con algún tipo de guitarra y fui hacia una casa donde vendían varios instrumentos, al entrar me encontré a unas de mis ponys favoritas de música, era Octavia solo que no me espere verla como son todos en esta equestria. Cuando ella me vio se puso algo nerviosa y eso ya se me volvió costumbre ya que eso ya me estaba pasando seguido, pero trate de ignorarlo y me puse a chusmear las guitarras(chusmear guitarra: mirar guitarra) hasta que vi una guitarra criolla la cual me llamo la atención

-buenas… ¿Cuánto esta mas o menos la criolla? – dije muy curioso pero Octavia no sabia a que me referia

-¿criolla? No se que es criolla – dijo Octavia entonces le señale cual

-aquella guitarra, de donde vengo las guitarras así se le llama criolla, mas yo que yo aprendí a tocar guitarra en el campo, con mi bisabuelo y me acuerdo la mayoría de los punteo de un chámame y de un folklore – dije muy tranquilo entonces Octavia fue por la guitarra(se que no me entienden bien ahora, pero son cosas de argentina, cosas originales de argentina, no como ahora)

-serian $200 bits – dijo Octavia(no tengo ni idea de cuanto serian en pesos argentinos) pero cuando saque mi billetera solo tenia pesos argentinos

-y justo ahora me acorde que solo tengo moneda argentina, la concha de mi hermana loco… no deja, creo que será para la próxima que la compre – dije pero cuando ella me vio algo triste reacciono

-mira, se que tu salvaste a equestria de nightmare moon así que… ten esto de regalo, pero si compras algo mas te lo cobrare – dijo Octavia entonces vi un enchufe allí y sonreí

-¿aquel enchufe anda? – dije muy curioso (creo que saben que hare)

-claro, ¿Por qué pregunta? – dijo Octavia muy curiosa entonces me fije en mis bolsillos y encontré mi USB y una cabeza de cargador pequeña

-necesito cargar esta porquería, porque tengo todas las notas de música acá, mas fotos, música, videos y otras estupideces mas que no me acuerdo… lastima que acá no hay internet – dije algo deprimido entonces conecte todo y ella lo conecto pero cuando vibro se asusto(nunca vieron un celular y es normal que pase eso)

-¿Qué tipo de magia es esta? – dijo Octavia al ver que mi celular se encendió

-como se nota que aquí no están tan avanzados – dije pero ella me miro con la cara de "lo dices otra vez y mueres"

-¿y que tienen ustedes que los hacen tan especiales? – dijo Octavia muy curiosa y sarcástica

-bueno veamos por donde comenzamos…

 **Vente minutos después**

-… celulares, consolas de videojuegos, internet, música que a casi nadie le gusta y ahora el problema en la tierra es el tema de parís, donde están jodidos – dije pero cuando vi a Octavia boquiabierta

-creo que necesito una copa para poder analizar todo esto – dijo Octavia entonces tome mi celular y la guitarra

-sera mejor que me vaya tavi, te veo mañana tal vez – dije entonces me fui de la tienda

-los humanos están completamente locos….

Cuando salí de allí me dirigí directamente a casa de fluttershy, pero mientras probaba la guitarra estaba desafinada y comencé a afinarla, hasta llegar a su casa, donde todo estaba vacio, no había ningún ave, ningún conejo, ardilla o animal que ella tenia dentro, entonces deje la guitarra en el sofá y me puse a buscarla por todos lados pero no la encontraba, lo cual era raro ya que ya paso la hora para que vaya de la que ella suele estar en ponyville, pero cuando trate de abrir la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada con llave, entonces baje y me subi por la ventana que ella tenia, hasta que me acomode para ver lo que estaba pasando en su habitación, pero lo que estaba pasando era que ella se encontraba leyendo un libro y casi sin ropa, eso me pareció interesante hasta que comenzó a hacer poses lo cual casi hace que comencé a sangrar mi nariz, hasta que casi me ve y yo me escondí entre las hojas de su casa, ya que era como un árbol grandote y hueco

-creo que tengo una rama enterrada en el culo – dije entonces salí de ese árbol

-mejor voy a golpearle la puerta, antes de que esta quiere que se la meta cuando me vea, además creo que dentro de poco voy a terminar cojiendo con otra mas – dije entonces entre y fui directamente a la puerta de la habitación de fluttershy y golpeé la puerta se escucho que ella tiro algo al suelo

-oohh… ¿eres tu connor? – dijo fluttershy muy curiosa

-no lo se, vamos a ver… *veo mi manos y toco mi cuerpo*si soy yo – dije muy tranquilo

-gracias a celestia que eres tu connor, pinkie pie hará una fiesta y nos invito a todas nosotras – dijo fluttershy entonces salió de su habitación mientras se prendía la camisa

-pos… bien, pero sera mejor que me quede aca – dije pero ella solo hizo su mirada suplicante

-anda connor, por favor ven conmigo – dijo fluttershy pero me negué, hasta que ella paso su cabeza por mi cuello

-puta madre fluttershy te odio… no puedo negarme cuando hacen eso mmmm…. A la mierda vamos fluttershy – dije algo nervioso por su forma de comprarme

-yay – dijo fluttershy lo cual me saco una sonrisa(ese yay fue un momento épico en la serie de mlp)

-eso no se vale fluttershy, eres linda y manipuladora – dije muy intrigado

-esa soy yo, soy buena con los animales y manipuladora con los humanos – dijo fluttershy muy segura de eso

-solamente vamos a la fiesta de pinkie pie, no quiero tener mas vergüenza en este momento – dije entonces nos fuimos de allí

Cuando caminábamos por ponyville, fluttershy me tomaba del brazo, se notaba en su cara un leve rubor en su rostro y también que me apretaba algo fuerte del brazo, pero al mirarla ella me soltó y se puso mas colorada, aunque ella este así me puse a jugar con ella, le daba pequeños empujones, hasta que ella me empujo fuerte y caí en la fuente de ponyville… estaba totalmente mojado y aun así fui a la fiesta ya que aun tenia la mochila cruzada, pero fluttershy se sentía muy mal por hacerme eso aunque sea un simple juego pero al estar hablando con ella, se tranquilizo al llegar a sugar cube corner, al entrar estaban todas allí también spike por alguna razón en especia

-¡oigan miren! ¡connor y fluttershy llegaron! – dijo rainbow dash entonces todos fueron a recibirnos

-¿a que va tanta emoción? – dije muy curioso

-pinkie pie tenia que festejar connor, tienes que estar en unas de sus fiestas, te volverán loco en dos segundos – dijo pinkie pie en tercera persona

-connor no entiende a pinkie pie – dije haciendo lo mismo

-tu solo deja que el tiempo pase, ahora vamos que empiece la fiesta – dijo rainbow dash entonces pinkie desapareció de al lado mío y apareció en un fonógrafo, pero enseguida le saque el disco antes de que comience la música

-¿ibas a… poner música de la vieja? – dije no muy a gusto

-es que eso es lo que siempre usamos, ¿acaso tienes alguna otra idea para la música? – dijo rainbow dash muy desafiante a lo ultimo

-tengo un pendrive con 16 gb de música electro, rap-plays, rock y música de mi país en ese pendrive – dije pero rainbow dash no me entendió

-no tengo idea de que es eso – dijo rainbow dash muy confundido

-tengo un dispositivo lleno de música, ¿nunca escucharon a dj pon3, brony dance party, the living tombstone? – dije algo intrigado

-yo he escuchado la música de vinyl, pero los demás no los escuche nombrarlos – dijo pinkie pie pero solo fui a la puerta

-¿Por qué te vas? – dijeron todos al unísono

-esperen me unos minutos, que voy y vengo, voy por algunas cosas a lo de vinyil – dije entonces me fui

 **Una hora y media después**

-*tock* *tock* - ¿Quién es? – dijo pinkie pie muy curiosa

-connor… che pinkie, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda – dije entonces abrió la puerta y pase con un parlante grande

-¿de donde sacaste eso? – dijo rainbow dash muy curiosa

-se lo pedí a octavia a cambio de… unos favores que no diré – dije mientras acomodaba las cosas

-¿Dónde los pongo? – dijo pinkie pie mientras cargaba dos

-¿Cómo podes cargar dos parlantes?... son grandotes y ni yo puedo cargar dos – dije algo sorprendido

-pues… no lo se – dijo pinkie pie entonces los dejo en el suelo y los conecte

-bueno vamos a ver si puedo conectarlo a la pc de vinyl y es raro porque no he visto ni un puto cyber por acá y ahora tengo una maldita portátil – dije hasta que comenzó la canción de jolyOldCinema del fnaf 4 – parece que es igual a la de la tierra

-oye connor atrapa esto – dijo applejack entonces me arrojo una…

-¿cerveza?... soy feliz si hay cerveza – dije entonces abrí la botella

-en realidad es una botella de sidra de manzana adulterada, pero tómala despacio o estarás borracho en un 2x3 – dijo applejack pero ya me había bajado toda la botella

-¿Qué cosa? – dije muy tranquilo pero todas me miraron boquiabiertos

-nadie se puede tomar una botella completa de sidra adulterada – dijo rainbow dash muy celosa

-he probado cosas mas fuerte que esto, además estoy acostumbrado porque me la pasaba en las jodas de unos amigos, haciendo fondo blanco hasta caer muerto al suelo – dije pero todos se rieron

-¿y spike? – dijo twilight muy curiosa

-dijo que volvería a la biblioteca – dijo rainbow dash pero a nadie le importo

-solo sigamos con esto – dijo pinkie pie

Mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente y mientras la botellas se acumulaban, yo me encontraba borracho, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, a quien besaba o que comía, hasta que me senté en el sofá para relajarme un poco y volver a ser el mismo, pero fluttershy solamente se puso en mis piernas y comenzó a besarme, pero antes de que algo más pase, me levante y me fui directamente al baño para lavarme la cara, mientras me limpiaba la cara, me sentía realmente mareado, algo que no sentía desde los 15 años, pero me quede sentado en el trono por un tiempo, hasta que comenzaron a golpearla puerta y salí, pero rainbow dash solamente me tomo de la mano y me llevo para abajo, donde todas estaban sentadas y el pastel en el medio de todas pero cuando rainbow dash me tiro a un sofá ellas se quedaron esperando algo, pero no podía ver a pinkie pie

-¿por fin me podre comer ese pastel? – dije muy curioso y a la vez feliz

-espera un segundo connor, mira y espera – dijo rainbow dash entonces me quede sentado sin decir nada

-vamos pinkie, ya sal de allí – dijo twilight muy apresurada entonces pinkie salió del pastel con un bikini azul ajustado, pero cuando la vi con crema pastelera en todo el cuerpo, no sabia como reaccionar, solamente me quede como un idiota allí

-¿Qué sucede connor? ¿acaso lo que estas viendo es mucho o poco? – dijo pinkie pie pero me quede sin palabras

-p… pi… pinkie pie… no tenia idea de que… hacías estas cosas – dije hasta que es sentó arriba de mis piernas

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, ahora se que te gusta lo que ves – dijo pinkie pie mientras pasaba su mano por mi entrepierna

-será mejor que los dejemos solos chicas – dijo rainbow dash y todas se fueron, menos fluttershy quien estaba allí viendo con una mirada triste

-vámonos fluttershy, dejemos que estén solos, necesitan un poco de privacidad – dijo rarity entonces tomo a fluttershy de la mano y la saco de allí

-ahora tu tendrás que limpiarme connor y ya sabes como quiero que lo hagas – dijo pinkie pie

-creo que tendré una noche muy activa….

* * *

 _Bueno chicos, creo que connor si lo pudo hacer... no se quejen mucho porque, es mi primera vez con el lemon, si esta bien por asi decirlo, diganme en los reviws y otra cosa para nemesis175, tu comentario lo vi a las 5.51 am en argentina, estaba dormido y eso fue lo primero que lei en el dia, por lo menos tiene las notas el pobre de connor para tocar la guitarra, van a haber mas referencias argetinas en otros caps. pero no seran muchas y si preguntan si me gusta el clop se lo respondere rapido y si... me gusta, porque cuando estoy aburrido veo, pero no es todo el tiempo jaja... bueno ahora me tengo que ir a pajerear en la compu, porque en este momento esta lloviendo, hastala proxima gente._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola mis seguidores, ¿como estan? espero que muy bien, aqui esta el otro cap de una pequeña vuelta por equestria, la habia terminado ayer, pero estaba muy cansado para subirla, tambien ahora estoy algo sorprendido porque un argentino me sigue wiiii, ahora puedo morir feliz... okno XD... a mi me da igual quien me siga, no importa si es de Argentina, medico, España, Chile, Colombia y otros lados mas, con total de que le guste un fic, soy feliz, no voy a mostrar el lemon con pinkie al principio, si no que lo haré mas adelante pero tengo que ver cuando va a ser el mejor momento para recordarlo y pobre de connor porque creo que se quedo traumado, pero bueno, aqui tienen el fic y no se olviden de comentar gente... mas ahora que necesito de su ayuda pero se lo dire cuando termine este cap, tambien que estara la lengua de dragon de skirym, pero solamente lean y les dejare el link al final del cap para que puedan saber lo que decia el draugr_

* * *

CAPITULO 5: JUGANDO ME LA CABEZA

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de pinkie pie estaba totalmente muerto, me dolía la cabeza tanto como otras extremidades del cuerpo, pero cuando comencé a despertar, me sentía realmente mareado y sin idea de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, hasta que vi a pinkie pie durmiendo a mi lado, entonces salte de la cama porque recordé lo que había recordado lo que paso, pinkie pie hizo que me comiera la crema de su cuerpo, pero ella solamente seguía dormida en la cama, parecía un tronco durmiendo porque no se despertaba por nada, entonces tome mi mochila cruzada y me fui al baño, luego de unos momentos cuando termine de bañarme y de vestirme, salí de sugar cube corner antes de que pinkie despierte y quiera hacer algo mas conmigo, pero sentía que me olvidaba algo hasta que revise atrás y note que no tenia mi pistola, entonces volví a entrar por mi pistola aunque cuando entre estaba en el sofá justo donde pinkie pie se puso a hacer que me den ganas. Cuando tome mi pistola la guarde y salí de sugar cube, pero al ver ese desastre pensé en como haría pinkie pie para limpiar todo esto, pero para no joder mas me fui de allí y me puse a caminar un rato para despejarme, hasta que llegue a la fuente donde fluttershy me había empujado a ella, entonces me lave la cara para despertarme y su agua estaba helada y me hizo acordar al rio Paraná. Aun así me fui algo rápido a la casa de fluttershy, pero cuando llegue escuche desde la puerta hablar a fluttershy y parecía que estaba hablando con su conejo angel

-¿tu que dices angel? ¿connor estará enamorado de alguna de mis amigas? Es que el no reacciono cuando pinkie pie salió de ese pastel, el solamente se quedo sentado – dijo fluttershy pero cuando termino de hablar se hizo silencio, solamente se escuchaban los pájaros cantando

-de seguro le gusta twilight, he visto que el primer día se quedo leyendo en la casa de twilight, creo que le debe de interesar los unicornios y no los pegasos – dijo fluttershy entonces entre sin hacer ruido y me puse atrás de fluttershy

-pues tal vez es que soy demasiado tímida para el, si me quito esta timidez pueda decirle a connor que el me gusta, también que quiero ser mas que una amiga – dijo fluttershy pero cuando se dio media vuelta se choco conmigo

-co… connor… pe… pensaba que estarías con pinkie pie y que no volverías hasta mas tarde – dijo fluttershy pero solamente se quedo allí parada

-¿no me ibas a decir algo? – dije muy curioso pero ella se quedo sin decir nada

-yo eeeehh... tu me… quiero que… jeje – decía fluttershy pero solamente me quede esperando, hasta que paso lo mismo, se quedo allí callada

-ya se que yo te gusto fluttershy, te escuche decirlo recién, pero prefiero estar soltero… por ahora, además es que no conozco mucho equestria y puede que termine estando en otro lugar o posiblemente muerto, ¿Quién sabe lo que le puede esperar a este humano? – dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi nuca

-pe… pero connor… no… no quiero que te vayas – dijo fluttershy entonces se lanzo sobre mi y me abrazo

-la ultima vez que dije que me iba a ir, me fui y vine al rato porque casi me terminan matando, además si vuelvo a la tierra es por algo, aunque no creo que celestia me deje pasar – dije pero fluttershy solo me abrazo mas fuerte

-emm… se que últimamente no he sido tan tímida como antes, es que me siento algo mas cómoda contigo – dijo fluttershy pero me quede mirándola con la cara de "¿enserio?"

-¿algo mas cómoda? – dije intrigado

-esta bien… muy cómoda, es que tu… no pareces ser un "ladron" como tu dijiste anteriormente, solo creo que tu lo dijiste para asustarme un poco, pero no me asuste mucho sino que… bueno ya sabes bien – dijo fluttershy pero cuando trate de caminar ella parecía que no me quería soltar

-emm… fluttershy, ¿me podes soltar? Quiero ir al baño a… bueno, no hace falta explicar lo que voy a hacer en el baño – dije entonces me soltó algo sonrojada

-oh… lo siento connor – dijo fluttershy entonces me fui corriendo al baño

 **Luego de echarme un cago(después de cagar)**

-si, se lo dire twilight – dijo fluttershy mientras bajaba

-¿Qué onda? – dije muy curioso

-tardaste mucho, espero que no hayas echo… lo otro en mi baño – dijo fluttershy muy sarcástica, pero eso hizo que me sonroje

-fluttershy… cállate por favor, yo no me masturbo – dije muy avergonzado

-por cierto, twilight vino y dijo que te dijera que la princesa celestia quiere decirte algo – dijo fluttershy pero me quede confundido

-emmm… vamos a ver, twilight vino con algo para decirme, que la princesa celestia me quiere decir algo, pero como yo estaba en el baño cagando te dijo a vos que me lo digieras a mi – dije tratando de adivinar eso

-exacto – dijo fluttershy

-¿A dónde tengo que ir? – dije algo interesado

-creo que celestia estará en casa de twilight, si quieres podemos ir para allá – dijo fluttershy pero sin pensarlo dos veces dije…

-pues vamos ya que celestia me quiere ver – dije entonces la tome de la mano y la lleve a los tirones

Cuando llegamos a ponyville, fluttershy estaba algo nerviosa por lo que podría necesitar la princesa celestia, pero en cambio yo estaba algo interesado para saber lo que quería, al llegar a la biblioteca vi que dos guardias estaban en la puerta y antes de que no me dejaran pasar los hice a un lado y pase rápido(lo terminaran matando si hace eso) la princesa celestia se encontraba hablando con twilight, pero cuando fluttershy paso, ambos guardias me tomaron de los brazos pero me los quite de enzima y desenfunde la pistola, hasta que celestia le dio la orden de volver a sus puestos

-vaya connor, parece que tu historia en la tierra no mentia, siempre apareces cuando menos te lo esperas, también te traes algunos problemas – dijo celestia algo sorprendida

-solamente pase y los guardias casi me sacan como me sacaban los patovicas del boliche, pero si no le dabas la orden de que vuelvan a afuera ya estarían con un agujero en la cabeza – dije muy tranquilo

-he estado leyendo tu historia connor, es algo triste e interesante a la vez… – que celestia siguiera porque la interrumpi

-aguanta un toque celestia… ¿Cómo que estuviste leyendo mi historia? Eso es algo extraño hasta para equestria – dije muy intrigado

-hay cosas que casi ningún pony sabe sobre mi, además de que puedo leer historias de otros mundos, puedo leer tu mente y se que estas pensando en meterme una… ¿papa en la boca? Eso es algo inusual – dijo celestia pero solo me eche a reir

-jajajaja… bueno, eso es verdad, no lo negare porque estabas hablando de algo que no entiendo y que se me hace totalmente aburrido – dije mientras me estiraba un poco

-iré al grano, hay una espada en un santuario debajo de canterlot, allí es donde mis padres dejaban las cosas que eran realmente importantes, pero la mayorías de las cosas están en el museo, pero esa espada solía ser de mi padre, se encuentra al fondo de ese santuario, creo que uno de los ladrones de la tierra podrá esquivar esas trampas y poder recuperar esa espada, por un precio razonable – dijo celestia entonces me puse a pensar

-vamos a ver, pasar de ser ladrón a caza tesoros… ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar? – dije muy interesado en el precio

-$2000 bits por esa espada, $1000 mas si encuentras un arco – dijo celestia entonces acepte enseguida

-pues vamos a eso entonces – dije muy entusiasmado

-vamos a ello entonces – dijo celestia pero cuando twilight y la princesa salieron fluttershy me tomo de la mano para que no salga

-connor, por favor no te vayas tengo un mal presentimiento, no quiero que te mueras – dijo fluttershy muy preocupada por lo que me podría pasar

-tranquila fluttershy, no creo que me pase algo malo, además si hay paga no creo que muera porque… necesito dinero – dije entonces le solté las manos y salí de allí

-pero aun así es lo mismo connor, prométeme que vas a volver – dijo fluttershy entonces tomo mi dedo meñique con el mío

-bueno fluttershy, es una promesa y volveré pronto – dije entonces subí con celestia

-es hora de irnos – dijo celestia entonces nos fuimos de allí

Mientras íbamos en ese carruaje tirado por sus… ¿guardias? Celestia me explico las cosas que tengo que hacer, pero me concentraba en otra cosa y al llegar no le preste atención a lo que dijo celestia, me dio algunas cosas como un faro, fósforos y aceite para el faro, pero cuando comencé a entrar las cosas no estaban tan oscuras como yo pensaba, hasta que pase por una puerta que tenia inscriptas "quienes se atrevan a pasar y no conocen estas tierras, morirá o su mejor elección en este momento es regresar" pero solamente pase y extrañamente esa puerta se cerro sola, entonces encendí el faro para poder ver y comencé a caminar algo asustado pero por la paga, solamente ignore el miedo y trate de seguir adelante. Mientras caminaba miraba esas extrañas pinturas que había en ese santuario, parecía narrar una historia de hace tiempo, pero cuando vi un pequeño cable me detuve y trate de ver a que llevaba ese cable, hasta que vi unas grandes piedras sujetas en una red, entonces pase por arriba pero una trampilla se abrió haciendo que se caiga el faro y los fósforos

-la puta que lo pario… no sé qué hay allá abajo, pero mejor me subo – dije entonces salte para el otro borde y me subí sin problemas

-odio a los que hicieron este puto santuario, de seguro me quieren hacer morir como en el uncharted, pero connor es más inteligentoso que ustedes putos – dije entonces me apresure un poco

-aaagg… gggee… raaaarraa – se escucho un poco a lo lejos, ese extraño ruido me estreso un poco y saque mi pistola

-¿Qué carajo es ese sonido?... espero que no sea nada malo – dije entonces saque mi celular y use su linterna para poder guiarme

-*respiración forzosa*nooo… te acerques… o estarás muerto – dijo una voz de un draugr (Elder scrool)

-es un… draugr… no tenia idea de que podrían estar en este lugar, piensa connor, es equestria mas vale que va a tener cosas extrañas – me dije a mi mismo hasta llegar a una sala iluminada con antorchas, entonces me agache y me puse contra una pared para ver

-dreh folaas geinmaar geh gahrot zahkrii – dijo el draugr pero ese idioma me llamo la atención

-eso es dovah… creo que este hijo de puta es un dovhakin – dije entonces comencé a caminar sigilosamente pero cuando no me lo espere, una piedra se callo de la escalera llamando la atención del draugr

-bron daal – dijo el draugr lo que tenia pensado que era una advertencia

-bron es nórdico y daal es volver… esto me esta dando miedo, pero aun asi voy a seguir – dije pero cuando di un paso me choque con ese draugr y me tomo del cuello y me levanto

-dreh dir bron – dijo el draugr pero solamente le di una patada en la cara y me soltó

-mierda… nunca espere que mi juego se haría real, ahora tengo que correr – dije entonces sin pensarlo salte por la baranda y caí sobre una mesa de piedra

-fus… ro dah – grito el dragur lanzando un grito fuerte que se noto, pero solamente corrí aun así me llevo y me dio un golpe contra la pared

-dale connor apurate mierda – dije entonces pase por una habitación y trate de esconderme

-daar denek bron – dijo el draugr pero cuando escuche que se alejo salí y tome una antorcha para poder correr, hasta que llegue a una habitación y encontré una espada

-esa debe de ser la espada que celestia quiere… espero que nada me pase – dije entonces fui al altar donde tenia esa espada

-se parece a la quebrantadora de amaneceres, solamente que esa espada brilla y tiene una cruz en una parte, en cambio esta es curvada y parece estar algo maltratada por la humedad – dije entonces tome la espada, pero escuche un ruido familiar

-dreh dir bron – dijo y mi cara de felicidad se volvió una de preocupación

-la concha de su puta madre – dije entonces trate de dar un corte vertical pero el tomo la espada así no mas

-esto se va a volver complicado…

Cuando el draugr me saco la espada la arrojo lejos y volvió a tomarme del cuello, pero este tenia una gran abertura en su cabeza, entonces saque un cuchillo 92 fk y se lo clave justo allí, el me soltó pero cuando caí al suelo me di justo en el brazo y me sobe el cuello, pero antes de que me diera cuenta el draugr intento pisarme la cabeza, pero me hice a un lado antes de que me diera justo en la cabeza, entonces fui por la espada antes de que el vaya a por mi, pero cuando tome la espada el draugr me lanzo una flecha dándome justo en el brazo, atravesándome el hombro izquierdo, al notar al draugr parecía que estaba por gritar fus ro dah pero solamente saque la pistola nuevamente y le dispare en la cabeza, fue suficiente para que el no gritara y que me diera tiempo de tomar la espada, justo cuando ese draugr quiso tirarme otra flecha le corte la cabeza antes de que lanzara la flecha, cuando el cuerpo del draugr callo tome el arco y trate de salir de allí, era algo complicado porque estaba todo oscuro, hasta que encontré una palanca y al tirar de ella, una pared falsa se abrió, dejando ver un camino entonces fui por allí, luego de varios minutos pude salir de allí, al salir la luz del sol me encegueció pero solamente al salir me tire al suelo por correr y por el miedo que me comí en ese momento, luego de un rato me pare y entre a canterlot con la flecha aun en mi hombro, hasta que llegue al castillo y le tire ambas cosas a los pi… a los cascos de celestia

-¡hay tenes esas mierdas que me mandaste a buscar celestia, para la próxima dame un puto armamento, esos putos draugrs casi me matan y no me dijiste ni mierda de las trampas! – dije muy enojado con ella

-diríjase con más respeto a la princesa celestia – dijo uno de los guardias muy amenazante pero cuando el hablo varios guardias me rodearon

-mira celestia solamente metete esa plata por donde no te da el sol, no me busques si me vas a hacer lo mismo, solamente quiero irme y descansar un rato – dije muy serio pero los guardias se acercaron mas a mi

-déjenos a solas por favor – dijo celestia entonces todos los guardias se retiraron de esa sala

-¿Qué mierda queres ahora? – dije muy serio

-ya que conseguiste salir con vida, puedes elegir algo para ti mismo, una cosa es estar en el ejercito de canterlot, la segunda cosa es elegir algo de aquí y por ultimo puedes elegir irte y yo te dejare en paz – dijo celestia pero solamente me quede pensando en lo que podría elegir…

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, este fic no se cuantos caps tendra y muchas cosas mas y bal, bla, bla, blaa... ahora pasemos a lo siguiente, quiero que ustedes me eligan si quieren que connor se quede, se lleve algo de canterlot o que solamente se tome el palo y que no vuelva hasta que la gran gala del galope se haga y tambien que los chagelings ataquen canterlot, eso esta en ustedes, y hasta que no reciba los comentarios sobre esto y vea cuantos comentarios tiene cada uno, no lo escribire porque... bueno, estara mal decidir por mi mismo y mas que a varios le gusto este fic, tambien creo que para la semana que viene, no podre subir porque tengo que estudiar y hasta nuevo aviso no estare escribiendo, tambien si quieren saber ese de la lengua de dragon, aqui les dejo el link asi ven las palabras que use con el draugr:_ _. /wiki/Lengua_de_los_dragones_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola gente connor213 volvio, se que la otra vez dije que no sabia cuando iba a subir uno y ahora lo tienen aca, les digo que este es bastante largo y que el 98.00% de mis grupos de whatsapp dijo que me quede y el otro 02.00% dijo que me vaya con las espadas, tambien mi novia dijo que me vaya y luego que me quede, casi la mato, no quiero hacer mas largo esto, solo lean, les seguire hablando mas abajo_

* * *

CAPITULO 6: NOTICIAS NO MUY LINDAS Y UN ENTRENAMIENTO HORRENDO

Luego de estar jugándome la cabeza tratando de conseguir esas malditas armas, también luego de matar a ese draugr y devolverle esas porquerías a celestia ella me dio tres opciones, quedarme a entrenar, irme con algo que yo elija o solamente irme, pero no me pareció justo irme sin nada y menos sin mi dinero, pero desde que casi muero quise tirarle todo a la mierda a celestia, pero lo pensé bien en ese momento y tenia pensado quedarme a entrenar, pero la cosa seria como decirla a fluttershy sobre esto, no tomaría muy bien que yo salga de ponyville hasta… que deje de entrenar en canterlot, aun así tenia que decírselo en cualquier momento pero tendría que hacer algo antes con ella, mientras pensaba como decirle esto a fluttershy, celestia se me quedaba mirando muy pacientemente, pero tenia el presentimiento de que los guardias estaban en la puerta todos apoyados para escuchar lo que sucedía

-celestia… si no volves a decirme que tengo que meterme en lugares como esa cueva que hay aca abajo, me quedo a entrenar en canterlot, pero no volveré a meterme en esos lugares, porque casi me viola el puto draugr – dije muy serio y seguro

-has hecho una buena elección connor – dijo celestia entonces hizo brillar su cuerno y en un parpadear estaba todo blanco

 **En algún lugar que no se si es equestria**

-¿Qué mierda?... ¿Dónde estoy? – dije muy confundido

-vaya… con que tu eres ese humano del que tanto hablan – dijo una voz atrás mío

-¡la concha de mi hermana!... *le apunto con la pistola*¿¡quien mierda sos!? – dije muy asustado y mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza

-tranquilo connor, celestia me dijo todo sobre ti, por cierto esa pistola no me hará daño, así que mejor guárdala – dijo un unicornio color marron

-¿Dónde estoy y quien sos? – dije muy curioso e intrigado

-mi nombre es hefestus, el herrero de los dioses y este lugar donde celestia te mando, es donde tu elegirás algunas cosas mágicas o algo así, ya sabes como es ella – dijo hefestus muy tranquilo entonces todo ese lugar blanco se trasformo en una herrería gigante

-a la… mierda que es grande este lugar, ¿kratos alguna vez ha estado aquí? ¿o ares? – dije muy curioso y también emocionado

-el dios de la guerra ares si ha estado aquí una vez… y se llevo una gran espada y una armadura, se veía muy apresurado hace dos mil quinientos años – dijo hefstus mientras caminaba junto a el, hasta llegar a una gran armería

-si tengo que elegir… voy a tardar mucho porque… todo esta bueno, al menos que me ayudes con algunas cosas – dije entonces hefstus fue y tomo algunas cosas

-vamos a ver… armadura de cuero del jabalí de erimanto, espada dainslief, dardos, tyrfing, arco de apolo… creí haber perdido la espada del rey Arturo – dijo hefestus entonces e dio todo ese equipo, pero antes tiro por ahí la espada del rey Arturo

-che boludo… a esto le pesa, mejor dame una ayuda – dije pero el solamente agarro una espada y me dejo así no mas

Mientras hefestus seguía caminando y dándome algunas cosas no tan pesadas, yo estaba cansadísimo y no podía seguir caminando por tremendo armamento que el me eligió, pero cuando llegamos a una gran sala con una gran esa, caí en el suelo por el cansancio, pero el solo suspiro y levanto todo el armamento de una, mientras que yo lo miraba diciéndole "presumido", mientras el colocaba todo ese puto armamento que el mismo hizo, me daba la sensación de que tendría que elegir entre millones de cosas, pero solamente ya fiche todas las cosas que quería para mi equipo, nada más que tenía que aprender a usar esas cosas de todas formas porque usar una vara de un árbol como si fuera una espada de pendejo(ósea desde niño), mientras que yo me levantaba del suelo, hefestus seguía acomodando las espadas y araduras, hasta que yo me puse frente a esa larga mesa con un extenso armamento para elegir

-bueno connor elige tus armas y armaduras, elige con lo que te sientes comodo, por cierto te recomiendo la armadura de cuero de jabalí de erimanto – dijo hefestus pero solamente fui por los dardos

-espero que aun siga teniendo la misma puntería de antes – dije luego fui por esa armadura de cuero y por la espada narsil

-¿seguro que necesitas esa espada? – dijo hefestus muy nervioso

-si… es linda y me gusta su historia, además de todo es linda… eso ya lo dije – dije muy tranquilo

-bueno ya tienes todo, ahora lárgate y déjame seguir con lo mio – dijo hefestus y en un parpadeo estaba en una habitación en canterlot

-¿Qué mierda fue eso? – dije muy confundido

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – dijo luna mientras salía con una toalla puesta

-eeeehh… pos… celestia me mando con hefestus y… aparecí acá cuando elegí algunas armas y… mejor me voy de aca – dije entonces tome las cosas y me fui de allí

-tu no te iras de ningún lado connor – dijo luna poniéndose en frente de la puerta

-por favor luna no quiero que llame a los guardias – dije muy timido

-claro que no connor… solamente quiero algo de ti – dijo luna entonces dejo caer su toalla

-por favor luna, no quiero sexo hoy, ya tuve ayer y no quiero se adicto – dije sin ganas pero ella solamente me arrojo a su cama y se puso sobre mi

-solo quiero una pequeña cosa tuya connor, además quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi, también quiero pedirte perdón por esa apuñalada – dijo luna pero cuando se distrajo me escape por debajo de ella

-no pasa una luna sobre la apuñalada, pero es enserio luna, hoy no porqueee… tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dije entonces salí de su habitación antes de que intentara hacerme algo mas

-tengo suerte – dije algo calmado entonces me fui de allí, no sin antes ponerme algunas cosas

Cuando termine de ponerme esas cosas comencé a caminar por el castillo, pero con cada guardia que me veía se hacían a un lado y mostraban respeto, pero solamente hacia lo mismo que ellos por si acaso, pero cuando llegue a la sala del trono celestia se encontraba hablando con algunos guardias y uno de ellos me parecía conocido, hasta que se dio vuelta y note que era shining armor, aunque el no me conociera hizo lo mismo que los demás guardias, pero solamente celestia le dijo a shining que se retirara y se fue, dejándonos solos a celestia y a mi, no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando y me valia verga saberlo, porque no me importaba que los guardias hagan eso, ya que celestia solo me quería hablar y bla, bla, blaaaaaaa

-vaya… elegiste bien, ya que eres algo rápido necesitaras esa armadura – dijo celestia pero solo me quede con esta cara 7-7

-¿ahora que onda? – dije muy curioso

-volveras a ponyville para… despedirte – dijo celestia pero no me gusto mucho eso

-es lo que elegi, asi queee… voy a tener que hacerlo rápido o… me voy a arrepentir – dije algo triste

-mira el lado bueno connor, entrenaras con la guardia de canterlot, esto es una oportunidad en la vida y mas para un humano – dijo celestia mientras me tomaba de los brazos

-tsss… solo vamos para alla – dije muy serio entonces fui al mismo lugar que antes

-oye connor atrapa esto – dijo celestia entonces me tiro un frasco

-¿un plásmido o vigorizador? – dije muy curioso

-parece que tienes experiencia con ellos, ¿en la tierra ya se han hecho? – dijo celestia muy curiosa a lo ultimo

-los conozco por videojuegos, lo conozco por el bioshock y al infinite lo termine de jugar recientemente, antes de venir a equestria…. Ahora extraño mi vida en la tierra – dije algo extrañado

-ese plásmido es un experimento que estaba haciendo, espero que no te mate porque… no lo he probado, tiene un poco de magia, pero solo modificara tu ADN – dijo celestia pero al distraerme con una mosca, celestia desapareció

-espero no terminar siendo un splicer – dije entonces me inyecte algo apresurado el plásmido y a los tres segundo ya estaba en el suelo

Al despertar en el mismo lugar, me dolía mucho la cabeza, sabía que era por culpa del plásmido y solo tenía que averiguar lo que hacía, pero cuando trate de tirar fuego nada paso, con hielo y nada pasa, hasta que pensé en ponyville y desaparecí dejando una nube negra y roja, también aparecí con las mismas cosas, pero ninguno de los ponys le pareció importarle eso, ellos seguían caminando e ignorando al humano que apareció de la nada…. Por segunda vez. Mientras caminaba por las calles de ponyville, algunos de ellos ya no me saludaban y solo se me quedaban viendo y hablaban por lo bajo, pero no podía encontrar a ninguna de las chicas, aun así solamente fui hacia la casa de fluttershy. Cuando apenas llegue a su casa pude escuchar un gran llanto, al cual reconocí de inmediato, era fluttershy quien estaba llorando en su habitación y solamente hice lo mismo que hice ayer, mientras miraba por la ventana fluttershy no podía parar de llorar en su cama, también algunas de las chicas estaban consolándola, eso era algo que me preocupo mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces me tire de allí arriba y entre de una a su casa, al subir a la habitación de fluttershy, pero cuando entre todas me miraron fijamente y se quedaron sin habla, parecía que vieron un fantasma o algún tipo de milagro frente a ellas, pero cuando fluttershy me vio salto de la cama y luego sobre mi, haciendo que callera al suelo y que me de un golpe en la cabeza(si quieren puede pasar al lemon que esta mas abajo)

-¿a que va todo esto? – dije muy curioso e intrigado

-te… te extrañe mu… muchísimo connor – dijo fluttershy entre llantos

-pensábamos que… moriste cuando celestia te mando a… buscar esa espada – dijo twilight pero eso me confundió mucho

-¿me explican? – dije muy curioso

-mira, la cosa es así connor, no volviste en una semana, todas pensamos que tu habias muerto en ese lugar, nadie supo nada de ti y quien más sufrió fue fluttershy, además ¿Cómo puedes seguir e este lugar? – dijo rainbow dash muy directa como siempre

-en primer lugar nunca morí y en segundo, ¿Por qué mierda pensaron que yo termine muriendo en ese lugar?... y expliquen eso de la semana – dije mientras que fluttershy salía de arriba mío

-es que… te perdiste una semana y… no pudimos verte y… te extrañe muchísimo pero… ahora que estas aquí estoy… mucho mejor – dijo fluttershy pero cuando me pare ella volvió a abrazarme y trate de no caer

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – dijo twilight muy curiosa

-celestia me mando con hefestus solamente, por eso estoy con estas armas y… por desgracia tengo que volver a canterlot, celestia me dio una oportunidad para quedarme en canterlot para entrenar con la guardia, aunque creo que me van a terminar matando al primer día en el que entrené con ellos – dije muy tranquilo pero ellas volvieron a verme extraño

-pe… pe… pero tu… recién has vuelto connor, no puedes irte así sin mas – dijo fluttershy muy triste

-tranquila fluttershy, voy a venir a visitarlas… eso espero, sino ustedes pueden ir y hacerlo, yo de seguro voy a terminar desmayecido allá – dije muy tranquilo

-se dice desmayado, no desmayecido – dijo twilight corrigiéndome

-¿nunca pensaste que leer te hace mal? – dije pero ella solo me miro con el seño fruncido

-oigan chicas… ¿nos pueden dejar un segundo a solas? – dijo fluttershy muy curiosa

-esta bien, por cierto fluttershy… solo déjate llevar cariño – dijo rarity entonces todas se fueron y fluttershy las saludo desde la ventana

-ahora fluttershy, tengo que irme a canterlot antes de que celestia me mate – dije pero cuando iba a volver a tele transportarme como antes, me tomo del brazo y me tiro a la cama

-no, no ,nooo… tu te quedaras un momento aquí connor – dijo fluttershy con un tono de lujuria

-es enserio fluttershy, tengo que volver – dije muy preocupado pero ella solamente me saco la armadura de cuero y la tiro al suelo junto a las otras armas

-he esperado mucho tiempo para que aparezcas, para poder hacer lo que he querido desde tu llegada, quiero ser tu mujer ahora – dijo fluttershy entonces se saco la remera pero solo trate de ignorar la situación, pero ella solamente comenzó besarme

-mmm… flutter… flutter… hey tranquila – dije pero ella solamente me ignoro y saco mi pene de mi pantalón

-solo déjate llevar connor, te va a gustar mucho – dijo fluttershy pero cuando se desprendio el corpiño enseguida puso mi pene entre sus pechos

Mientras fluttershy masturbaba mi pene, yo no podía quitarle la mirada de enzima porque nunca me hicieron esto, se sentía bien, mucho mejor que lo hagan con la mano, pero luego de un rato fluttershy comenzó a lamer la cabeza de mi pene, pero yo solamente la tome de la cabeza haciendo que fluttershy introduzca parte de mi pene en su boca y que comenzara a chupara al mismo ritmo al que me masturbaba. Al no poder reaccionar a ese momento y solo deje que fluttershy siguiera con lo suyo mientras yo disfrutaba del momento, luego de unos minutos fluttershy comenzó a hacerlo cada vez más rápido, haciendo que me siente justo cuando ella comenzó a hacerlo rápido, hasta que comencé a sentir que me venia y antes de que pudiera avisar termine corriéndome justo en su boca y yo tirado en la cama realmente cansado hasta que ella se puso sobre mi y trago todo el semen que tenia en su boca

-lo que me diste connor es… delicioso – dijo fluttershy pero solamente la puse abajo mío

-es hora de hacer lo mío – dije muy lujurioso entonces le saque su pantalón y su pantie

-aaahh… connor… tranquilo esta es mi primera vez – dijo fluttershy entonces me acomode y a ella también

-¿estas lista? – dije muy curioso

-ammm… no lo se – dijo fluttershy pero sin pensarlo dos veces la penetre algo fuerte

-¡AAAAHHH!...

Cuando penetre fuerte a fluttershy me quede quieto un segundo, hasta que ella se quedó un poco más tranquila entonces comencé a embestir lentamente, mientras que seguía haciéndolo lento fluttershy seguía quejándose, pero luego de un rato ella rodeo mi cadera con sus piernas y a eso lo tome como un más rápido, entonces comencé a hacerlo un poco más rápido pero ella no se quejaba esta vez, sino que comenzó a gemir placenteramente mientras que seguía dando embestidas algo rápidas, hasta que ella solamente comenzaba a pedir cada vez más fuerte y yo le daba más, aun así me parecía algo extraño que a un ser tierno le guste tan fuerte a la hora de tener sexo. Un rato después fluttershy tenía su lengua afuera por el placer, también se notaba que no se podía aguantar mucho tiempo que ya se corrió unas dos veces, pero de un momento a otro ella me besaba repetidamente hasta que lo hice lo más rápido y duro que podía, pero ella solamente metía su lengua en mi boca y jugaba con mi lengua, hasta que sin darse cuenta mordió y solo por la razón de que se corrió una vez más, varios minutos después de embestidas fuertes comencé a sentir que me venia

-flu…. Fluttershy me vengo – dije algo agotado

-por favor connor… córrete dentro… quiero sentirte dentro – dijo fluttershy pero ya no podía aguantar mas y solo obedecí a fluttershy y me corrí dentro de ella, dejando escapar un grito de placer de ambos

-*jadeos*vaya fluttershy… no tenia idea de que… te gustaba el sexo de esta manera – dije entre cortado por el cansancio, pero solamente me recosté junto a ella

-*jadeos*hay varias cosas que… te sorprenderán de mi… también no podía controlarme y no tenia idea de cuantas veces me corrí – dijo fluttershy algo avergonzada

-cuando me mordiste la lengua fue la tercera corrida tuya – dije muy tranquilo pero ella se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba

-por celestia… que vergüenza – dijo fluttershy mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho

-pero por lo menos esto valió la pena, aunque como dice el dicho, "a la tercera la vencida" – dije ya que lo había echo con applejack y pinkie pie

-¿a que te refieres con eso? – dijo fluttershy muy curiosa

-te lo diré otro día fluttershy – dije un poco nervioso

-con total de que tu estés conmigo soy feliz – dijo fluttershy pero cuando dijo eso yo solamente me imagine teniendo sexo con la princesa luna y celestia

-eeeeehh…. Yo también lo estaré – dije para que ella no sospeche pero ella solamente se durmió y yo salí de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido y me vestí, hasta que ya estaba como antes

-creo que es hora de irme a canterlot… nos vemos otro día – dije y antes de irme le di un pequeño beso en la frente a fluttershy

Cuando volví a canterlot vi que celestia estaba con varios guardias que estaban esperándome allí, eso se me hacía raro porque no tenía idea de lo que sucedía porque aún tenía en mente lo que paso hace un rato, hasta que uno de los guardias me dio un palazo por la cabeza, haciendo que caiga al suelo y quede inconsciente, cuando comencé a despertar estaba atado en una silla y sin mis cosas, sin mi pistola, armadura, espada y dardo, solo estaba atado y con una gran dolor en la cabeza, pero solamente intente soltarme, hasta que desate mis manos y me saque las demás cuerdas que me tenían atado a la silla e intente pararme, pero cuando hice un solo movimiento caí al suelo porque no podía estar de pie mucho tiempo, hasta que me pude levantar y comencé a caminar sin ningún problema, hasta que abrí una puerta donde los pasillos estaban oscuros, menos algunos que parpadeaban por unas luces, pero parecía un lugar conocido en el que estaba, hasta que escuche un grito y me fui a fijar, pero había un camino de sangre aun así pero cuando mire para atrás un pony grande me tomo del cuello, aun así le di una patada en la cara y me soltó, entonces me eche a correr, hasta que pase por una puerta y tome un cuchillo, pero cuando ese pony paso le clave ese cuchillo justo en la cabeza, haciendo que muera de inmediato y solamente corrí hasta pasar por una puerta y todo ese lugar desapareció y se hizo otro escenario, estaba en canterlot pero todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, no había ningún pony

-¿hola?... ¿algun pony? – dije muy curioso y con mucho miedo

-parece que no hay nadie en este momento – dije entonces comencé a caminar algo asustado, hasta que vi una silueta en las escaleras del castillo de canterlot, era familiar porque cuando me acerque era shining

-¿shinin?... ¿estas bien? – dije muy curioso pero el solamente volteo y se notaba que sus ojos eran totalmente negros

-sera mejor que retrocedas villano – dijo shining mientras sacaba una espada

-no soy un villano, soy yo connor – dije algo asustado

-te dare una oportunidad mas, vete de aquí o muere – dijo shining pero solamente me pare derecho

-pues si me quieres, ven a por mi – dije muy desafiante y shining no dudo en atacarme, pero solamente esquive el espadazo

-no escapes y toma tu destino – dijo shining pero cuando trato de darme otro espadazo lo esquive y le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo que caiga al suelo entonces me puse sobre el

-perdón shining pero me va a doler más a mí que a vos – dije muy tranquilo entonces comencé a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro, hasta que solamente se veía todo rojo

-hijo de puta – dije seriamente y cuando me fije la espada de shining y era como la narsil

- _has recuperado una parte de tu equipo, sigue así y podrás salir de esta pesadilla_ – dijo celestia pero canterlot desapareció enseguida y volví a la tierra

-¿capital?... ¿Cómo mierda llega hasta acá? – dije muy confundido

-cierto… tengo que recuperar mi pistola esta vez – dije entonces comencé a caminar

Mientras caminaba rápidamente sentía que todo el mundo me estaba observando en ese momento, pero cada vez que miraba una persona estaba con sus cosas, hasta que me tope con un policía al cual le arrebate la pistola y lo atravesé con narsil, haciendo que muera de inmediato y que las demás personas corrieran para protegerse, pero enseguida varios policías aparecieron en ese momento, pero solamente corrí hacia uno que me disparo justo en el hombro cuando lo tomé y le dispare justo en la nuca, para luego usarlo como escudo, mientras que los demás seguían apuntándome hasta que solté el cuerpo y comenzaron a dispararme, pero solamente seguía corriendo para poder perderlos, hasta que me escondí dentro de un súper mercado carrefur (no recuerdo como se escribe), donde los policías se me quedaron buscando, pero solamente fui hacia donde podía perderlos, justo en el almacén, aunque este allí los trabajadores me vieron y trataron de sacarme, pero la policía enseguida entro, entonces hice a un lado a quienes trabajaban y salí corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaban los camiones, los policías me buscaban, pero yo me había escondido en una taquilla, hasta que uno paso frente a mi, entonces salí y le quebré el cuello antes de que diera un grito y deje dentro de la taquilla, entonces me puse dentro de las ventilas hasta que vi dos juntos, cuando ellos dos se pusieron a hablar enseguida salí de la ventila aplastándole la cabeza y al otro le clave la espada en la garganta antes que reaccionara, pero al hacer eso hice un ruido para salir de la ventilación, dándole alerta a los demás policías, pero solamente me escondí y cuando paso uno por en frente mío lo tome y le quebré el cuello, al otro le arroje la espada dándole justo en la cabeza

- _un paso mas adelante connor, solo consigue tu dardos y tu armadura –_ dijo celestia entonces me mandaron a otro lugar

-la concha tuya celestia, déjame salir de esta puta pesadilla – dijo muy serio pero dijo nada

-vamos a ver donde mierda estoy ahora… esta todo quemado, sangre, una mano allí tirada y allá esta nightmare foxy… ¿¡nightmare foxy!? – dije pero cuando vi a foxy me eche a correr hasta perderlo

-ahora si que voy a morir, creo que celestia puso lo de fnaf nueva generación, solo espero que chica no me case – dije entonces saque mi pistola para defenderme

-tu eres el hombre malo – dijo una voz robotica atrás mío

-yo soy bueno, solo quiero salir de acá – dije pero cuando me di la vuelta, tenía a Bonnie frente a mi

-esto*estática* es por los niños – dijo Bonnie entonces me dio un golpe, el cual me tiro contra una pared y antes de que el intentara golpearme nuevamente le corte la cabeza

-esto fue fácil – dije muy tranquilo entonces le saque todo hasta que en su esqueleto robótico se vio la armadura de cuero

 _-creo que tendré que ponértelo más difícil a esto –_ dijo celestia pero todo enseguida desapareció y aparecí en otro, pero cuando mire por una ventana vi que estábamos en el espacio

-el Ishimura… deben de haber slicers – dije pero solamente me puse alerta por si acaso

Mientras caminaba con la espada en la mano, tenía el presentimiento de que algo me aparecería por la espalda y me cagaria todo, pero no pasaba nada hasta llegar a una habitación donde había una nave salvavidas, pero cuando entre todo se cerró y las luces se apagaron y se encendieron las de emergencias, pero cuando menos me lo espere varios slicers comenzaron a salir de la ventilación, haciendo que caiga al suelo y suelte la espada, cuando me pare ya tenía a un slicer y solo lo empuje y tome la espada, mientras los slicers saltaban para atacarme yo solamente me defendia, pero solamente me lastimaban, cortaban y apuñalaban, hasta que los mate sin ningún problema y solo fui por el dardo, pero aun así no pude porque estaba el slicer hunter, pero solamente corte sus piernas, su cabeza y un brazo, entonces fui corriendo hacia donde estaban los dardos, salte y los tome sin problemas, luego de que las tome, cuando tome los dardos todo desapareció y desperté de una, me encontraba conectado a un tipo de maquina, la cual tenia un sistema algo familiar, hasta que celestia me desconecto

-parece que la simulación termino bien… puedes apagarlo shining – dijo celestia muy tranquila pero me quede viendo en donde estaba conectado

-¿Qué es eso? – dije muy curioso

-eso es un simluador de realidad ultra virtual, este tipo de tecnología no encaja con nuestro mundo tranquilo, pero solamente lo traje de los primeros humanos, ellos si que eran inteligentes, lastima que su mundo termino hace tiempo – dijo celestia pero me quede mirándola

-eso es extraño, también creo que me estoy cansando de decir extraño, también quiero mi cama porque tengo demasiado sueño – dije muy tranquilo

-sera mejor que te lleve a tu habitación – dijo celestia pero solamente caí sobre ella y me acurruque en sus pechos

-creo que necesitare tele transportarte connor….

* * *

 _Bueno primero en principal, les voy a dejar las cosas de las armas, asi saben que son y todo eso, tambien que si quieren pueden descargarse el app de , si quieren yo no los obligo, asi puedo hablar bien con algunos, porque me da mucha flojera mandarle por aca, porque en el app te puedes mandar fotos y mas, quienes lo tengan diganme y si me interesa sobre algun tema tal vez para escribir y todo eso, les voy a hablar y tambien para hacer un amigo/a mas, ya que algunos amigos mios me dicen bubble berry, soy igual que el porque me gusta hacer nuevas amistades de todas partes, porque de vez en cuando tienen sus ventajas XD, bueno chicos es hora de que me vaya, tengo que terminar algunas cosas para rendir los talleres y matematicas de segundo año, nos vemos hasta luego..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola bronys, primero que nada quiero decirles que este 13/12/15 es mi cumpleaños y bueno es la fecha de hoy, este es cap es como seria un cumpleaños en equestria en mi punto de vista, en el otro cap. habra otro punto de vista de mi cumpleaños, solamente que sera con pinkie pie, porque saben que connor esta en canterlot y alla es muy... es algo que ni el mas tranquilo aguanta en canterlot, osea... canterlot es muy sofisti... sofisti... mierda no me sale la palabra... sofisticado, ahi taaaaaa... me salio XD, bueno aqui tienen, lean, comenten y posiblemente mañana otro cap, nos vemos mas abajo chicos y habra lemon, pero lo hice muy apresurado, si esta mal echo mis disculpas por hacer eso porque recien a las 20:00 horario de argentina, termine el lemon, ahora si lean, tambien diganme que canciones y la cantidad de que quieren que aparezca en el proximo cap chicos..._

* * *

CAPITULO 7: MI CUMPLEAÑOS

Varios meses luego de esa simulación en el "animus" por así decirlo, estaba alucinando cosas igual a desmond, solamente que no se volvió frecuente como a él, sino que aparecía una cada diez millones de años, pero durante el traspaso de estos meses, el día que menos quiero llego y no dije nada sobre el por si acaso. Mi día de cumpleaños siempre fue una mierda, desde los 13 hasta los 17 años todo esto fue una completa mierda, hasta llegar a equestria, aun así no tenía planeado decir este día, mientras andaba en un bar en canterlot junto a shining armor, se me hacía raro, parecía estar en un maldito bar de piratas, solamente que con menos pistolas, menos locos, menos humo y menos juegos. Shining tuvo esa gran idea de ir a ese bar, pero me daba mala espina de estar en ese lugar, ya que había personas que no me querían y lo aprendí por la fuerza, pero solamente use una campera negra y use la capucha para taparme por si acaso, pero mientras tomábamos ron junto a shining alguna que otra cosa mala estaba pasando, ya que las mozas no le gustaban que la manoseen algunos lo hacían igual para provocarlas, hasta que uno se paso con hacer ese maldito juego

-¿Qué te parece este lugar? Parece que no estas acostumbrado al ron – dijo shining muy tranquilo

-he tomado ron, pero este es mas fuerte, pero este lugar me da mala espina, será mejor que nos vayamos – dije muy serio

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo shining muy curioso

-fíjate en aquellos subnormales, en cualquier momento se van a pasar y vos y yo, vamos a tener que cagarlos a palos – dije muy desconfiado

-mientras que no tengamos problemas esta bien, solo deja que ellos sigan con lo suyo, por ahora, solo disfruta y ya – dijo shining pero cuando mire a la mesa del frente se me vino un mal pensamiento

-vaya muñeca, ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos a un lugar mejor que esta pocilga? – dijo un hombrepony color violeta tomando a la mujerpony color azul claro del brazo

-ya déjame en paz idiota – dijo la mujerpony sacando su brazo de golpe, pero el hombrepony no le gusto para nada y volvió a tomarla pero esta vez del cuello

-mira niñita a mí no me dirás que no, ahora será mejor que te disculpes por haber echo eso – dijo el hombrepony muy serio

-s… suéltame – dijo la mujerpony casi sin aire

-ya no doy mas shining – dije entonces tome el vaso y se lo partí por la cabeza al hombre que tenia del cuello a la moza – será mejor que te quedes cerca del capitán shining*señalo donde esta*

-mu… muchas gracias – dijo la moza entonces fue junto a shining y el enseguida le dio algo de tomar

-será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo shining pero cuando volteé para fijarme al hombre me dio un golpe en la nariz haciendo que caiga sobre una mesa

-nadie golpea al gran dark sword y se sale con la suya – dijo dark sword pero solamente me levante como ninja del suelo

-shining, anda y atende a la mujer afuera, tengo… algo que arreglar – dije entonces shining y la moza salieron

Cuando ambos salieron un gran embole se hizo ese lugar, dark sword intento golpearme nuevamente pero solamente me hice a un lado e hice que caiga al suelo, empujándolo de la espalda, cuando todos se hicieron a un lado formando un circulo yo estaba totalmente calmado pero activo, solamente que cuando me puse muy contra los demás me tomaron de la espalda y se me hizo imposible salir de ese agarre, cuando dark sword se levanto se puso frente a mi y comenzó a golpearme como si fuera una bolsa de boxeo, pero solamente los tire hacia adelante a los demás, haciendo que caigan sobre dark sword, los cuales se pusieron a favor de el y se lanzaron sobre mi, se me hacia difícil pelear contra tres, hasta que uno de ellos le di un fuerte golpe en su abdomen y le di una patada espartana, haciendo que se fuera por la ventana, solamente dos contra uno, pero uno de ellos saco un cuchillo y me trato de dar una apuñalada, pero solo la esquive y le saque el cuchillo y se lo clave justo en la pierna, ya solamente quedamos nuevamente dark sowrd y yo, pero solamente me senté en una silla y cuando trato darme un golpe en el rostro me levante de la silla y se la partí por la cabeza, haciendo que quede inconsciente, pero el otro me tomó de la capucha pero cuando vio quien era me soltó y se quedo mirándome fijamente, hasta que se puso de rodillas en frente mío, pero cuando hizo eso salí de ese lugar antes de que algo mas pasara

-connor… ¿todo esta bien? – dijo shining muy curioso pero solamente me puse la capucha y me fue caminando muy serio

-oye espera – dijo la moza entonces me tomo del brazo

-¿Qué quieres? – dije muy curioso y serio

-quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste, casi nadie nos hace esto en ese lugar, es un placer de tener un héroe igual a ti – dijo la moza pero solamente me saco la capucha

-creo que hoy es el día de sacarme la capuch…. – no me dejo terminar de hablar porque enseguida me robó un beso

-muchas gracias humano – dijo la moza entonces se fue con shining

-ve al castillo, luego hablaremos de esto – dijo shining entonces me fui sin preocupación

Al llegar al castillo y dirigirme directamente a la habitación, pero al llegar a ella, luna estaba allí y al pasar todo este tiempo, le he comenzado a tener un gran cariño como amiga y de otra forma de cariño, pero aun así seguía queriendo a fluttershy y aunque ella me gustara, luna hacia las mismas putas cosas que me gustaban, también me mostro que si había videojuegos en equestria, con eso ya podía morir feliz, ya que sin ellos moria, también que había televisión, al parecer equestria no estaba totalmente baja en tecnología, solamente en armas tecnológicas, aun siguen con espadas y otras cosas. Aunque ella siguiera en mi habitación yo solamente me tire a mi cama amargado sin que me importara su presencia allí, hasta que luna me vio totalmente amargado y se recostó sobre mi

-¿Qué te sucede connor? – dijo luna muy curiosa

-no es nada luna, solo es un puto 13 de diciembre, un puto 13 de diciembre en el que no tengo a mi madre, solo quisiera hacer hacia atrás el tiempo y evitar que mi madre hubiese muerto… o por lo menos verla una ultima vez – dije algo triste

-¿Qué tiene en especial esta fecha? – dijo luna muy curiosa y preocupada

-no se lo dije a nadie de equestria pero… hoy es mi cumpleaños… también esto de la nieve es nuevo para mi – dije sin ganas

-pues feliz cumpleaños mi chico humano – dijo luna y solamente me beso por un rato largo

-gracias luni… solo desearía tener a fluttershy en este lugar, lastima que tuvo que ir a cloudsdale por una reunión de clase o algo así – dije pero luna intento subirme el animo

-si quieres puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor connor… no tienes que desconfiar de nosotros, lo hubieras dicho antes – dijo luna pero aun seguía desconfiando

-luna yo comencé a desconfiar de la gente desde que mi viejo intento matarme por primera vez, cuando me encontró cerca de cristina, por culpa de el no la pude matar y la argentina se hizo una mierda por culpa de ella – dije y luna salió de enzima mío

-le diré a los demás, solamente estate atento – dijo luna entonces se fue enseguida

-esta bien, yo estaré en mi habitación… durmiendo por una hora creo – dije entonces cerré los ojos y me dormí luego de dos minutos

Al dormirme estaba totalmente en coma, no sentía nada que me molestara, menos mis malditos sueños que siempre me hacían una que otra maldita broma, los cuales luego se convertían en malas y horrendas pesadillas, pero luego de un gran sufrimiento alguien me tiro de la cama y luego se tiro sobre mi, haciendo que casi me asfixie, pero salí antes de que me terminara muriendo por falta de aire y al fijarme eran celestia y luna quienes me tiraron de la cama, pero enseguida me levantaron y me llevaron a la sala del trono, donde todo estaba decorado, habían pasteles y una gran torta de cumpleaños allí, pero solamente salí de allí y me quede en el patio del castillo, lo cual le preocupo ambas princesas, entonces fueron a consolarme, pero estaba tirando con arco y flecha a una diana a 12 metros, aun así ambas princesas fueron y me pusieron en las gradas, donde intentaron de tranquilizarme un poco, pero al tener lagrimas en los ojos le preocupe un poco mas de lo normal

-¿Qué sucede connor? – dijo luna muy curiosa y preocupada

-pensábamos que festejar tu cumpleaños te haría feliz en este día – dijo celestia muy preocupada

-es por eso que no puedo confiar en la gente, siempre que digo algo de mi, va y se lo dice a otra mas, por eso es que no quería decirte sobre mi cumpleaños – dije muy enojado con luna

-pero connor yo… quería hacerte feliz – dijo luna con un gran tono de tristeza

-¿hacerme feliz?... con lo único que puedo ser feliz es estar en equestria y no dejar que mi especie me mande a la cárcel – dije muy serio pero luna solamente se paró y se fue llorando de allí, lo cual me hizo sentir mal

-será mejor que te vayas a disculpar lo antes posible o te devolveré a la tierra – dijo celestia pero me fui corriendo por luna, no por lo que celestia me dijo, sino porque sentí lo mismo que ella cuando dije eso

Mientras buscaba a luna pensaba en los lugares en donde podía estar, pero cada vez que iba a uno de esos lugares, no la encontraba, ni siquiera estaba en su habitación lo cual se me hacia raro, hasta que fui directamente a mi habitación y supuse que luna estaría allí, cuando llegue a mi habitación podía escuchar a luna llorar y sin pensarlo pase para arreglar , pero cuando pase luna solamente se tapo con una almohada para no verme, pero le saque la almohada de la cabeza y me senté a su lado, para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella, pero luna se dio vuelta dándome la espalda y solamente la abrace y enseguida se puso a llorar sobre mi

-ya luna tranquila… todo esta bien, no se porque te dije eso, es que no me gustaba festejar mi cumpleaños… por lo menos ahora que no tengo familia en equestria – dije algo triste

-en… entonces… ¿me perdonas por…. Hacer eso? – dijo luna entrecortada por los llantos

-no pasa una lu… esta bien, con vos no me puedo enojar – dije entonces ella me dio un sobre

-esto… lo hice como regalo para ti… espero que te guste – dijo luna y para hacer que se sienta mejor tomé el regalo y saque una pequeña cadenita con una luna rota a la mitad

-es muy lindo luna… creo que vos tenes la otra mitad de la luna – dije muy tranquilo entonces ella mostro la otra parte de la luna y soltó una pequeña risilla

-me siento muy cómoda contigo connor… si hubieras aparecido antes de que me convirtiera en nightmare moon… todo sería diferente – dijo luna y solamente se sentó en el borde de la cama

-sería todo diferente… pero si lo hacia twilight no tendría amigas como las que tiene ahora, también yo ya no estaría en equestria – dije mientras que ella me tomaba de la mano

-connor me… me alegra tenerte en canterlot, suerte que tu eres tranquilo, no como sombra, el intento matarnos y lo encerramos en el congelado sur de equestria – dijo luna pero solamente me quede mirándola

-espero que si meto la pata, celestia no me mande a la luna – dije pero ella me dio un pequeño golpe

-será mejor volver con celestia, debe de estar algo preocupada – dijo luna pero solamente la tire sobre la cama y me puse sobre ella

-o mejor nos quedamos un rato más antes de ir con celestia – dije en tono lujurioso y ella enseguida comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi espalda

-mmmm… creo que también quieres tu segundo regalo de cumpleaños, pero tendrás que esperar a que se acabe tu cumpleaños – dijo luna entonces salí de enzima de ella

-y bue… voy a tener que esperar un rato antes de tenerlo – dije entonces se levantó y se fue a la puerta

-vamos a divertirnos en la fiesta antes de que te de tu segundo regalo – dijo luna entonces me fui con ella

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de canterlot, se podían escuchar solamente nuestras carcajadas, lo demás se quedaron en silencio al ver a luna divirtiéndose, pero también tenía el presentimiento de que me estaban sacando el cuero, aun así luna me mantenía concentrado en ella con varios videojuegos nuevos que ella me comentaba que recientemente salieron, también de otras consolas que me dio para nombrarlas, pero tenían los mismo gráficos que la ps4 y la Xboxone, hasta que llegamos a la sala del trono, donde celestia estaba junto a shining, la chica que ayude en ese bar extraño, la princesa cadence la cual es más linda así que en la película de equestria girl freindship games,(es enserio, cuando apenas la vi en la película, casi me caigo del sofá) cuando ellos me vieron enseguida se me echaron encima y comenzaron a saludarme por mi cumpleaños, pero a shining casi lo maté porque me tiro de la oreja que tenía el pirsing, pero no quise hacerlo en frente de cadence… aunque no creo que ellos estaban juntos, porque no los vi haciendo lo de siempre, sino que shining se quedó quietecito cuando intente golpearlo y sólo le embarre un cupcake en el rostro

-tienes suerte de que siempre tenga esto connor… también de que este delicioso y fuera de chocolate – dijo shining mientras se limpiaba la cara

-eso te pasa por tirarme de la oreja con el pirsing… nunca me gustó que me tiraran de la oreja derecha y es por el puto pirsing – dije muy tranquilo

-esa cosa no tiene algo que lo sostenga, ¿acaso no se te cae? – dijo shining pero me lo saque así sin más al pirsing

-no tiene pinta de que se caiga solo, pero lo único que molesta es cuando te pones los casco…. – no pude terminar de hablar porque luna me tiro un cupcake en la cara, entonces me acerque hacia ella fingiendo estar enojado

-emmmm… ¿head shoot? – dijo luna pero tome un pastelillo y se lo tire en la cara

-usted se jode – dije muy tranquilo pero luna hizo levitar varios cupcakes entonces salí corriendo hasta que ella los tiro y solamente me puse atrás de una columna

-¡ja! Te jodium…. Esto es guerra – dije entonces shining me dios dos cupcakes y se los tire a luna

-¡shining! ¡Connor! – dio celestia muy enojada con nosotros pero me caí enzima de shining porque justo estaba por saltar

-*snif**snif*ese perfume en la tierra se llama blue blaze – dije entonces me quite de enzima de shining

-es fuerte este perfume… tu tendrías que usarlo connor – dijo shining pero alguien le arrojo un pastelillo en la cara a shining, entonces volteamos a ver a cadence, quien estaba haciéndose la tonta

-¿quee? ¿Por qué me miran tanto? – dijo cadence muy curiosa

-buen tiro cadence – dijimos luna y yo al unísono

Al pasar del día a la noche, cadence estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo y shining estaba completamente celoso de mí, hasta que decidí ir con él por si acaso y deje a cadence hablando con él, mientras que yo me dirigía con la chica que ayudé en el bar, cuando comencé a hablar con ella me dijo su nombre, era hermoso su nombre era avenile, me recordaba a la asesina la cual estaban en el tiempo de connor kenway, luego de varias horas de estar pajareando con ellos y de seguir arrojándole pastelillos a shining los guardias trajeron varias cajas con bebidas, pero cuando enseguida la dejaron en el suelo fui corriendo por una de ellas y corte la cinta con las uñas y saque una botella de sidra adulterada, pero celestia trajo algunos vasos, lo cual me valió verga y comencé a tomar hasta dejar la botella seca, varias botellas después no tenía idea de donde estaba, hasta fijarme bien y estaba haciendo, estaba besando a avenile y me caí de espaldas en las gradas del campo de entrenamiento de canterlot, aun así avenile estaba borracha y solamente se puso sobre mí y comenzó a besarme, pero la quite para que no siguiera con eso, aunque la quitara ella me tomó de las manos y las puso en sus pechos, hasta que celestia apareció y yo sonreía no por la borrachera, sino porque ella llego y avenile me soltó por miedo a lo que podría hacer, también se quitó de encima de mí. Cuando celestia me tomó la abrace, pero ella tomó a avenile y se la llevo con ella, pero cuando la beso se tele transporto de la nada, cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella tenía planeado me sonroje bastante al imaginármelo. Cuando volví a entrar al castillo estaba mareado por beber tanto, hasta que llegue a mi habitación y vi a luna con una camiseta algo larga y transparente, dejando ver más de lo normal y solo me tomó de los brazos y me tiro contra la cama

-lu… luna… no me imagine verte usando esto – dije muy sorprendido entonces se puso sobre mi

-te dije que te daría tu regalo luego – dijo luna entonces me desprendió el pantalón y me lo quitó

-tome bastante y creo que me olvide mucho este regalo – dije entonces saco mi pene de mi pantalón y comenzó a lamer su cuerpo por completo

-creo que… este será mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños – dije entonces luna se metió todo mi pene dentro de su boca

Mientras luna chupaba y pasaba su lengua por todo mi pene, la tomaba de la nuca para que se metiera más adentro, pero se sentía realmente bien sentir su boca caliente, pero cuando ella se metió todo mi pene en su boca y comenzaba a chupar cada vez más rápido, hasta que se sacó mi pene de su boca y lo masturbo hasta que me corrí en su cara, pero al correrme me quede tirado en la cama por el cansancio, hasta que ella se puso enzima mío y comenzó a lubricar mi pene, moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, pero luego de un rato acomodó mi pene en su vagina para luego sentarse sobre él, fuertemente, dejando escapar un grito de placer y solamente la puse debajo de mí, para poder hacerlo todo yo, pero cuando comencé a embestir algo lento, luna estaba realmente con ganas de esto y de la forma en como lo hacia

-aaaaahh…. Aaaahh… connor…. Sí que sabes cómo… complacerme – dijo luna entre cortada y solamente comencé a hacerlo fuerte

-c… connor…. Tranquilo… hace tiempo que no lo hago – dijo luna per seguía haciéndolo de esa forma

Cuando luna parecía estar cansada en la cama, la tome y la gire para poder sentirme un poco más cómodo, pero ella solamente apretaba las sabanas para no gemir fuerte y mantenía los gemidos bajo, hasta que la tome de su pelo y jale de el para ser como lo era en la tierra, pero solamente dio un fuerte grito luego de un rato, enseguida me di cuenta porque note que ya se había corrido, entonces lo hice un poco más rápido para poder aprovechar de que comenzó a gemir más fuerte, hasta que después de unos minutos comencé a sentir que me venía, pero trate de aguantarme todo el tiempo que podía para poder escuchar los gritos de placer de luna, hasta que no pude contenerme mucho tiempo más

-lu…. Luna me…. Me vengo – dije entre cortado

-córrete dentro…. Quiero volver a sentirme como anteeee…. ¡AAAAAAAHH! – no me pude contener por mucho más tiempo y me corrí justo cuando ella me lo dijo, pero solamente me quede agotado a su lado

-*jadeos*este… fue mi mejor cumpleaños – dije muy cansado y mientras me acomodaba bien

-*jadeos*me alegro de que te allá gustado connor… pero para la próxima no… no lo hagas tan fuerte – dijo luna algo adolorida

-emmmm… perdóname luna, es que así soy yo, pero además ¿Por qué dijiste para la próxima vez? No lo vamos a estar haciendo, ¿o si? – dije muy curioso a lo ultimo

-te lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado connor, ahora duerme mi humano – dijo luna entonces se recostó en mi pecho y se durmió al instante, pero yo me quede viendo el techo

-creo que no falta mucho para esa próxima vez – dije muy tranquilo entonces cerré los ojos y me dormí al toque (o instante)

A la mañana siguiente las aves que entraron a mi habitación comenzaron a cantar, haciendo que mi resaca se levante y solamente tomé un pájaro que entró y lo tiré por la ventana por el enojo, también por la resaca, hasta que una de ellas me tiro una carta en la cara y me desperté sin ganas de levantarme de mi, pero sólo hice un pequeño esfuerzo para poder leer la carta, cuando comencé a leer la carta, noté que era una carta de fluttershy diciendo que volvería y que traería una muy buena noticia para mí, aunque cuando me desperté otra vez los pájaros volvieron y solamente le tire con un pedazo de papel que tire a la noche, cuando trate de levantarme vi que luna seguía sobre mí y no quise levantarme uno porque tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y segundo, me daba tanta paja o flojera de levantarme y solo me quede tirado en la cama, hasta que me volví a dormir, pero luego de un rato alguien me tiró de la cama nuevamente

-siempre me tienen que tirar de la cama – dije muy indignado por lo que me acaba de pasar

-trate de despertarte muchas veces connor, solamente me quedaba hacer eso porque no te podía despertar – dijo luna muy seria

-bueno, bueno ya… ya voy – dije entonces me levante del suelo algo enojado

-celestia quiere que entres en ese entrenamiento virtual – dijo luna muy seria

-bueno, bueno ya vaaaaaaaaa…. pero no me rompas las pelotas – dije muy serio

-mejor te mando un poco más rápido si te tele transporto – dijo luna y cuando me puse el pantalón, me tele transporto junto a ella

* * *

 _Creo que shining no volvera a comer cupcakes por un tiempo, pero bueno, ya les dije algo sobre las cosas que habia de mal y bueno y bla, bla, bla, tambien que en otros fics, dije que haria un fic con un amigo y ya lo comencé, pero tardaré un poco para poder armarlo bien, tambien con el titulo porque no lo pensamos, ahora nos vemos mañana chicos y chicas, tambien recuerden... #PallaringasNo y #DedoringasNo... no presten atencion a eso ultimo, solamente queria ponerlo XD_


	8. Chapter 8 (part 1-2)

_Hola chicos y chicas, quiero decirles que volví a escribir otra vez, que no he podido escribir por una sola razon... no tenia nada en mente, porque el primer titulo que le puse a este capitulo fue "un dia loco en ponyville", no me parecio que quedara muy bien, asi que voy a hacer dos partes en este, esta es la primer parte, luego explicare bien lo que pasaba en el, primero comenzaremos con una narracion de otra persona mas, si quieren pueden decir que es fluttershy o luna, luego hare una cosa mas que quiero que ustedes eligan, pero no diré nada hasta despues de... 2 o 3 caps. de este, tambien que estaré haciendo uno que es medio... como devil may cry o tal vez a algun anime que vi pero no recuerdo el nombre, ahora sin mas interrupciones, aqui tienen el capitulo 8 part. 1/2_

* * *

CAPITULO 8: DISCORT VS CONNOR

 **HOSPITAL DE CANTERLO**

 _Varios meses después que el dios del caos discort se liberó de su prisión de piedra, connor quedo muy mal herido, no pudimos tener idea de lo que pasaría en él, tenía falta de sangre y la sangre de los equestrianos podría que no sea compatible con la suya, aun así el despertó, les puedo contar como fueron las cosas, solo ve y prepara una buena cerveza, jugo, gaseosa (soda) o lo que quieras tomar y escucha_

 **-12 horas antes-**

Era un nuevo día en ponyville, como siempre despertaba al lado de fluttershy como había prometido los fin de semanas, solamente que este no fue lo que yo me esperé, algo extraño estaba pasando en equestria, en la granja de los apples las manzanas estaban aumentando de tamaño y los animales de fluttershy tenían piernas de ciervo o algo parecido, yo andaba ayudándola con las manzanas como siempre hasta que sucedió eso, al avisarle a twilight sobre lo sucedido, lo que pensó fue en hacer un hechizo el cual no funciono en esas cosas, nadie tenía idea de lo que pasaba hasta que las nubes se hicieron de copos de nieve, también comenzó a llover leche con chocolate y como siempre, pinkie pie se puso debajo de la lluvia y comenzó a llenarse la boca con chocolatada, pero solamente bajamos esas nubes y llamamos a los animales de fluttershy quienes estaban corriendo hasta que comenzaron a comerse las nubes. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba en ese lugar, lo que estaba por seguir o las cosas malas que estaban por suceder en ese lugar, pero como siempre, al ver pocos capítulos o ver los mismos capítulos varias veces, sabía que comenzaban a pasar las mismas cosas que aparecía el dios de la discordia, discort se había liberado y aun así no quise decir nada antes de que sospecharan algo de mí, solamente me quede esperando una respuesta de twilight o la espera de la carta de celestia, pero nada había sucedido en ese momento

-esto no es normal twilight, ni siquiera tu hechizo pudo solucionar esto, esto tiene que tener una explicación – dijo applejack muy enfadada

-lo sé applejack, algo debe de estar pasando… y algo más peligroso se acerca – dijo twilight algo misteriosa

-es discort… el dios de la discordia se liberó de su prisión de piedra, será mejor ir a canterlot lo antes posible – dije muy seguro de eso

-dime connor, ¿Cómo sabes sobre discort? – dijo rainbow dash muy curiosa y entrometida como siempre

-estuve en la biblioteca de canterlot, tenía mucho tiempo después del entrenamiento con la guardia de canterlot o de salir con shining, flash, luna o eveline – dije muy tranquilo, pero aun así rainbow dash no me creía

-será mejor ir a canterlot como connor dijo y averiguar se lo que dice es cierto – dijo twilight entonces todos nos fuimos de ponyville

Mientras íbamos en el tren hacia canterlot, rainbow dash seguía mirándome con desconfianza, ella ya se había enterado de lo que yo era en la tierra, mis robos, todo lo supo de mí y fue por fluttershy, aunque ella le hubiera dicho sobre mi pasado en la tierra no pude enojarme con ella, solamente le grite y luego tuve que hacer que fluttershy se calmara por lo sucedido. Al llegar a canterlot, rainbow dash no me quitaba la mirada de encima, hasta que me adelante para llegar más rápido al castillo de canterlot, cuando llegue no me espere que los guardias fueran piedras y que queden en la entrada al castillo, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando dentro del castillo y sin pensarlo dos veces entre y fui corriendo hacia la sala del trono por miedo a que algo le hubiera pasado a las princesas, en especial a mi luna, pero cuando entre a la sala del trono ambas estaban sin ningún rasguño alguno, lo cual me tranquilizo un poco y me quede esperando a las demás chicas, pero mientras esperaba luna no soporto verme nervioso por los sucedido, entonces se puso a mi lado y me abrazo el brazo derecho

-¿Qué sucede connor? – dijo luna muy curiosa

-no es nada… sé que en ponyville comenzaron a suceder varias cosas, solamente tengo miedo de que pase algo en canterlot y… perderte luna – dije algo tímido

-tranquilo connor, soy más fuerte de lo que crees y no me pasara nada, así que tranquilo – dijo luna tratando de tranquilizarme

-eso no me va a calmar luna, hasta que discort no vuelva a ser piedra, estaré de esta forma – dije muy serio y solo solté a luna y me apoye contra la puerta donde tienen los elementos

-¿Qué le sucede? – dijo celestia muy curiosa

-esta preocupado por que pase algo aquí – dijo luna muy tranquila

-le preocupas mucho luna, será mejor que lo entiendas antes de que pase lo mismo que tu otro novio de hace 1300 años – dijo celestia pero luna solamente miro al suelo

-¡princesa celestia! – grito twilight al entrar con las demás chicas

-connor dijo que ustedes estaban en camino – dijo celestia mientras que luna se ponía a mi lado

-nos vemos en el laberinto luna – dije muy tranquilo entonces salí de allí y fui al laberinto que había en el patio de canterlot

Al estar en el laberinto un maldito escalofrió paso por mi espalda, algo estaba pasando en ese momento, así que solamente saque a narsil y me puse en pose de pelea, pero al voltearme discort estaba allí y solamente le arroje un corte al cuello, pero el solamente se sacó la cabeza para salvarse, pero solamente seguí tratando de darle un maldito corte en el cuello para acabar rápido con esta maldita vida de discort, hasta que me tomo del cuello y me alzo, pero solamente le rompí el brazo para que me suelte, pero al caer me di un golpe en la cabeza, el cual me deje algo perdido en ese momento, pero discort solamente se largó dejando una nota que cayó en mi rostro, unos minutos después desperté y todas estaban viendo la entrada del laberinto, menos fluttershy, quien me tenía con la cabeza en su regazo, pero al darme cuenta en donde tenía la cabeza me levante del golpe, pero me balaceé para los lados, porque el golpe me dejo confundido, aunque esté así fui junto a twilight sosteniendo mi cabeza, mientras ella explicaba las cosas para poder "encontrar" los elementos de la armonía, yo solamente pensaba en lo que había pasado hace unos pocos momentos, discort intento enfrentarme y solamente escapo por quebrarle un puto brazo, era raro, porque nadie podía hacerle algún daño a discort por sus bromas de mal gusto

-está bien chicos, no se separen y sigamos un solo camino – dijo twilight pero enseguida unos muros se pusieron al lado nuestro

-será mejor no hacer trampa, no quiero que ustedes sean así, ahora busquen sus elementos de la armonía – dijo discort entonces les quito sus alas a rainbow dash y fluttershy y a rarity y twilight sus cuernos

-chicas… las veré en el centro del laberinto, aunque discort no dijo nada de mi – dije muy tranquilo entonces trepe el muro, pero al subir, algo me tiro otra vez al piso

-eso también te incluye connor, no hagas trampa o tu luna ya no existirá – dijo discort en frente mío con luna a su derecha

-¡déjala! – grite y comencé a perseguirlo

Al estar corriendo por todo el laberinto, comencé a ver varios destellos de luces grises, ya que la intención de discort era sacarse la principal amenaza que él tenia, eran los elementos de la armonía, pero cada vez que una luz gris aparecía, sabía que más cerca estaba de dejar de ser confiable y volver a robar como antes, pero al ver un brillo amarillo en una esquina, al llegar vi montones de oro en ese lugar, varias bolsas con monedas de oro en ellas, se veía muy llamativo para mí, pero estaba una reja que me detenía, pero al saber que podía ser una trampa de discort, solamente me hice para atrás y seguí mi camino, aunque haya echo eso, discort seguía tratando de que me comiera el truco, hasta que el mismo apareció enfrente mío con su rostro, pero solamente pase a un lado de él porque aun recordaba las dos partes del episodio donde discort aparece por primera vez, pero cuando vi que él se echó a correrme, hice lo mismo hasta que quede acorralado y entonces saque a narsil por si acaso pasaba algo, pero él solamente me miraba seriamente por lo que le había hecho, mientras que discort se sostenía el brazo roto, yo solamente salte sobre él y me fui corriendo, hasta que todo desapareció y el laberinto fue hecho un gran cráter, donde pude ver a las demás chicas grises, menos twilight que aún seguía como siempre

-¡twilight! – grite mientras corría hacia ella

-connor… todo… se arruino… perdimos los elementos… para siempre – dijo twilight con lágrimas en los ojos

-hey… todo no se terminó twilight… acordate del acertijo que discort te dijo, giros y vueltas mi plan maestro trazaron, luego encuentren los elementos de vuelta donde comenzaron – dije muy tranquilo, pero cuando menos lo espere, discort me tomo del cuello y me tiro hacia la roca de rarity, pero ella solamente la hizo a un lado y me di contra el suelo

-m… mierda – dije mientras trataba de levantarme del suelo

-tú… pagaras por esto que me has hecho – dijo discord muy serio

-¡vuelvan a ponyville! – dije al pararme rápido

-¡chicas, vámonos! – dijo twilight y todas las siguieron

-ahora si discord… no vas a escapar, se que me quieres fuera de tu camino, pero conozco tus trucos discord – dije como si nada, pero el enseguida apareció atrás mío con una espada

-mejor presta atención connor… o morirás – dijo discord antes de tirar una estocada hacia mi…

* * *

 _Bueno seguidores, esto fue todo y para el año siguiente estará la siguiente parte, nos vemos... no mentira, yo se que dije un tiempo para hacerlos, pero soy como german, dice subir videos todos los viernes, pero nunca lo hace, soy igual, si este es el primer cap. que lees con alguien o te dio curiosidad por el titulo, seguime, lastima que no te pagan por las leidas aqui... okno... va bien, el que le guste este fic o otros que yo tengo seguime, sino voy a tu casa y te mato lenta y dolorosamente(mentira) hasta luego gente_


	9. Chapter 9 (part 2-2)

_Hola gente que le gusta esté fic. aquí esta la sengunda parte y justo en donde lo dejamos en le otro episodio, ahora quiero que sepan que volver a escribir con ustedes me hizo recordar cuando yo comencé y a un fic. que yo escribir por ganas que no lo quise subir por... las dudas, tenia como 385 paginas en ese fic. eso fue el año pasado, despues de leer el fic de "las aventuras de alextools" el cual me gustó bastante y tal vez les deje el link alli abajo, para el que no lo leyó y para el que lo quiere leer otra vez, ahora lean la segunda parte que esta algo interesante_

* * *

CAPITULO 9: DISCORD VS CONNOR

 _Mientras que connor seguía en el hospital, la mayoría de equestria no podía dejar de visitar a connor, el casi muere por culpa de discord y ningún pony y repito, ningún pony ha hecho eso aparte de mí hermana y yo, pero connor tuvo que pelear y no simplemente usar los elementos de la armonía para convertirlo en piedra a la primera, toda equestria está rezando para que el despierte, mientras esperamos que el despierte, yo les diré lo que sucedió en donde lo deje_

 **Nuevamente en canterlot**

Cuando discord desapareció no me esperé que el mismo apareciera detrás de mí, pero cuando me iba a apuñalar por la espalda di un salto para adelante para que no me dé la estocada, así que solamente saque a narsil para mantenerme preparado para otro ataque de discord, justo es el único día que no me pongo la armadura de cuero de jabalí, pero cada vez que miraba a todos lados, discord ya no estaba y solamente aparecía detrás mío, hasta que reaccione en un momento y le di un corte en el rostro a discord para que se alejara un poco de mí, lo cual funciono y solamente me quede parado en ese mismo lugar para esperarlo, pero como siempre, discord hacia esas malditas jugarretas que me trataba de cansar para dejarme sin movimiento para discord y para que pueda darme el ultimo toque para acabar conmigo, hasta que simule estar cansado y cuando él intento darme el golpe de gracia, me hice a un lado y le di una estocada, atravesándolo y al sacar la espada de él, estaba llena de sangre, pero sabía que eso no lo detendría y solamente me daría tiempo para poder ir a ponyville y ayudar a las chicas. Al llegar a ponyville vi que todo era un caos y que las chicas estaban peleando por un simple libro, hasta que se lo arrojaron a twilight y se largaron de allí, haciendo que twilight quedara con los elementos de la armonía en el suelo y arrodillada

-¡twilight! – dije entonces me tire de rodillas para deslizarme y quedar en frente de twilight

-¿connor?... está bien connor… esto ya no funcionara… ya no es lo mismo – dijo twilight entonces se levantó y dejo caer una lagrima y comenzó a volverse gris

-¡deja de llorar ahora!... esto va a funcionar, vos sos el elemento de la magia, sos quien hace la magia para que esta amistad se mantenga en pie, no tenes idea del tiempo de malas relaciones de amistad que he tenido en la tierra… twilight haceme caso a lo que te digo, vamos a agarrar esos elementos y vamos a hacer que las demás vuelvan a ser las mismas de antes y que discord vuelva a ser piedra – dije muy serio y twilight solamente se me quedo viendo y lagrimeando

-co… connor… – no deje que ella terminara de hablar porque sabía que no iba a querer

-twilight, yo no soy boludo, tenemos mucho que hacer en este momento y es enserio – dije entonces twilight comenzó a tener el mismo color de antes

-¡spike! ¡Dame los elementos de la armonía!... qué bueno que llegaste justo a tiempo connor, sin ti yo… no sabría cómo hubiera terminado esto – dijo twilight algo sonrojada

-pues, el primer escenario que se me viene a la mente es discord con los elementos de la armonía rotos, ustedes muertas, celestia y luna muertas, yo muerto y todo un caos – dije con una pequeña sonrisa de sarcasmo

-está bien, son siete elementos de la armonía, amabilidad, generosidad, honestidad, risa, lealtad, confianza y magia, tu y yo estamos bien, serán dos para cada uno, ve por rainbow dash y rarity, yo iré por fluttershy y pinkie pie – dijo twilight pero me quede pensando en applejack

-¿y que pedo con applejack? – dije muy curioso

-ocúpate tú – dijo twilight entonces me dio los elementos de la armonía

-me dio dos hijas de puta, mientras que ella solamente tiene que tratar con las gruñonas – dije mientras que twilight se iba corriendo

-será mejor ir por rarity – dije muy tranquilo entonces fui corriendo hacia la boutique carrusel

Al llegar a la boutique y al entrar, rarity trato de echarme del lugar para que no me llevara su… ¿roca?, por alguna razón ella pensaba que era un diamante enorme y le puso nombre, pero no me lo sé, pero cuando me acerque a ella, rarity me atacó con una patada de karate que ataje rápido antes de que me diera en la cabeza, me dolería o peor, podría matarme por culpa de sus cascos y solamente la tire al suelo y puse su elemento para que se quedara quieta, luego de un rato la solté y reacciono rápido por lo que había pasado

-ooh… connor… gracias a celestia estas aquí, estuve en una pesadilla que parecía ser real, no puedo creer que… pensaba que esto era un diamante – dijo rarity sonrojada y muy avergonzada

-para la próxima no trates de golpearme – dije algo serio

-no me digas que trate de hacerlo – dijo rarity muy nerviosa

-lo hiciste, pero tranquila no importa, ahora solamente vamos a por applejack – dije muy serio

-oh… está bien connor – dijo rarity entonces nos largamos corriendo hacia sweet apple acres

Mientras íbamos corriendo a sweet apple acres, rarity parecía estar algo triste por lo que había pasado, porque recordó lo que hicieron con twilight al intentar usar los elementos con spike y solamente se dieron por vencidas y se largaron cada cual a su casa. Cuando llegamos a sweet apple acres todo parecía estar más raro que antes, big mac estaba como un topo, granny Smith bailaba y applejack estaba mintiendo sobre lo que estaba pasando, para mí no resultaría tan difícil para ponerle los elementos de la armonía, solamente le hice una barrida y le puse el elemento de la honestidad para poder hacer que ella vuelva a la normalidad y paso lo mismo que con rarity. Aunque applejack ya esté como siempre, faltaba una y era rainbow dash, la cual nos costaría porque ella siempre se defiende en casos como en los siguientes, pero esta vez lo hice simple para que ella, solamente le pedi a twilight que me haga una flashbang(granada de flash) y cuando se la arroje, todos volteamos la mirada para que el flash no nos dé, hasta que vi a rainbow dash tratando de mantenerse de pie, hasta que yo corrí hacia ella y le puse rápido el elemento de la armonía

-aaah… mi cabeza – dijo rainbow dash mientras se levantaba

-era mejor que usar lazos, ahora solamente vayamos a ponyville – dije muy tranquilo, pero de repente todo se puso de noche

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – dijo rainbow dash muy curiosa

-discord… mierda… corran y no paren por nada – dije muy serio al ver unas murallas

-¿Por qué? – dijeron al unísono

-esto es de un anime que yo conozco, será mejor correr y encontrar a discord rápido – dije muy serio y preocupado

Al estar corriendo haca ponyville, tenía la sensación de que algo me estaba siguiendo por la espalda, pero lo ignore por un rato porque pensaba que podía ser pinkie pie que me pasaba su mano por la espalda, por eso mismo lo di de menos, porque solamente pensaba que era pinkie pie, hasta que llegamos a ponyville, solamente que en este momento era una ilusión que discort estaba haciendo, sabía que este lugar fue el primer lugar en donde los aragamis atacaron en god eater, las chicas estaban confundidas por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ya que cada vez que les hablaba no me entendían porque no tenían idea de lo que era un anime, hasta que un gran aragamis destruyo una de las murallas que había en ese lugar, lo único peculiar que tenía esa cosa, era que se parecía a discord pero mas feo por así deggggg

-¿Cómo me has dicho hijo de puta? – dijo discord tomándome del suelo

-solo… estaba narrando… hubieras esperado – dije entrecortado por el apretón

-¡suelta a connor! – dijo twilight mientras hacia una gran bola de fuego y luego se la arrojo a discord, quien me soltó para atrapar la bola de fuego

-te debo una twilight – dije al caer a su lado

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHGG! – grito discord al ver lo sucedido

-chicas… vayan cerca de la biblioteca, yo estaré bien – dije muy tranquilo

-claro que no connor… nosotras nos quedaremos a pelear a tu lado – dijo twilight muy seria y solamente se pusieron al frente mío

-twilight… usa esto – dije mientras le pasaba un libro, pero cuando se lo tire, discord dio un fuerte golpe al suelo y solamente nos hicimos a un lado

-¿¡Qué es esto!? – dijo twilight muy curiosa

-ese hechizo es como si fueran los ojos de la verdad del oráculo de Delfos… y no digas que es sólo una leyenda, porque celestia me mando otra vez a misiones así a pesar de que… le dije que no lo hicier… – no pude terminar la palabra porque discord me metió un fuerte golpe mandándome hacia unas casas

-veamos si funciona – dijo twilight y cuando estaba haciendo el hechizo, discord trato de pisarla para que no lo haga, pero solamente me fui corriendo hacia él, salte y le di un corte en su pecho para que no pise a twilight

-gracias rainbow – dije ya que ella me ayudó para llegar al pecho de discord

-no es nada connor – dijo rainbow dash muy tranquila

-¿ya está listo el hechizo? – dije muy curioso e impaciente

-ya casi… solo dame tiempo connor – dijo twilight muy concentrada

-ven aquí hijo de puta – dijo discord entonces volvió a tomarme y comenzó a estrujarme fuerte, pero solamente quería hacerme sufrir, no lo hacía para matarme de una sola

-esto es lo más divertido que hice en años… amo verte sufrir humano, ahora muere de una vez y los elementos de la armonía no servirán más – dijo discord entonces comenzó a apretarme más fuerte

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!... ¡APRESURATE TWILIGH…. AAAAAAAAAAHH! – cada vez que quería hablar discord me apretaba más y más fuerte

-lo tengo – dijo twilight y en un parpadeo twilight volvió a hacer la equestria de siempre y discord y yo caimos al suelo, pero antes de caer rainbow dash me atrapó en el aire

-¡connor!... no te mueras por favor connor – dijo fluttershy mientras me abrazaba

-aun… sigo vivo… soy más duro de lo que parezco… pero necesitare una ayuda para pararme – dije con la voz forzada y twilight al escuchar eso me ayudó curándome un poco con magia

-con eso debe de bastar… ahora aprovechemos que discord esa confundido – dijo twilight entonces nos pusimos todos en línea

-¿intentaran usar esas cosas otra vez?... están locos para hacer eso, tú estas medio muerto y la ultima vez que los quisieron usar no pudieron – dijo discord mientras que nosotros nos elevábamos y a twilight sus ojos se le tornaron a blanco

-no… no, no, no, nooooo… imposible…. ¡NOOOOOO… – dijo discord, solamente que no pudo terminar de hablar, porque se convirtió en piedra

-creo que eso fue todo para el dios del caos – dijo twilight pero cuando todo eso terminó, caí al suelo inconsciente

- _tu mundo… pronto estará en peligro…_

 **El presente**

Después de estos meses esperando a que connor despierte, equestria no ha podido dejar que connor muriera y los mejores doctores comenzaron a trabajar, pero cuando ya dieron a connor por trabajo echo y dejándolo bajo observación no he podido irme de su lado, he dormido con mi cabeza en su pecho esperando que el ponga una mano sobre mi cabeza, subí la luna en este lugar, hasta que perdí la esperanza de que connor despertará y en este último día decidí en irme del hospital de canterlot, pero cada vez que yo me estaba por ir, connor parecía responder cuando me iba de su lado, eso me dio un poco más de esperanzas de que el pudiera volver con nosotros. Cuando salí a comer algo, sabía que algo me decía que estaba por pasar, pero ese presentimiento no podía ser real, ya que solamente podía pensar en su despertar y en nada más, mientras hacia lo de costumbre últimamente y también con la cabeza sobre el pecho de connor, comencé a hablar con él, esperando alguna respuesta

-connor… si me escuchas por favor despierta, toda equestria está preocupado por ti, yo no he podido dejarte solo aquí en el hospital, tú me ayudaste con nightmare moon junto a las demás portadoras, pero quiero que vuelvas otra vez a mi lado… por favor vuelve conmigo connor… vuelve conmigo – dije muy triste y con lágrimas en los ojos a lo último que dije

-aún recuerdo la canción que tú me cantaste en mi cumpleaños… y yo no puedo pasar ni un momento sin ti – dije a punto de llorar

-ni un momento más… ni un momento más… necesito que me mires a la cara y me digas que me quieres

-porque si no yo me muero, yo me muero aquí, no puedo caminar sin ti, háblame dime lo que necesito oír, porque si no yo me muero aquiii – cuando note que connor había despertado comencé a abrazarlo

-luna… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo connor muy curioso y débil para hablar

-nunca te he dejado… desde que llegaste al hospital de canterlot… siempre estuve a tu lado – dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho y dejaba salir algunas lagrimas

-no debiste haberlo hecho… solamente hice lo que tenía que hacer… solamente tengo que salir de aquí y… volver al castillo e ir al animus – dijo connor pero cuando intento sentarse volví a acostarlo para que no se moviera

-connor, quédate aquí aun… no estás en condiciones para salir caminando simplemente al despertar – dije muy seria

-está bien pero… no llores tontica – dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, pero el solamente dejo una mano sobre mi mejilla, así que puse ambas manos mías sobre su mano

-no me digas tontica – dije con una sonrisa

-no me importa… te diré tontica cuantas veces quiera… eres mía – dijo connor causando que me sonrojara mucho

-*ruge su estómago*necesito comer algo – dijo connor con una gran sonrisa

-llamaré a los médicos, les diré que estas despierto – dije muy tranquila, pero cuando trate de irme, connor me tomó de la mano

-recién despierto… quiero un beso por lo menos luna – dijo connor en un tono pícaro

-pues… con gusto te daré uno connor – dije algo lujuriosa y solamente me puse frente a él y comencé a besarlo

-te amo luna

-y yo a ti connor

-ahora anda y… llama a los médicos que me estoy cagando de hambre

-jaja…. Está bien connor….

* * *

 _Hasta a mi me dio curiosidad para saber lo que haré en el proximo cap. y eso que lo hice yo, pero parece que connor volverá a la tierra, pero quien sabe cuantos caps. van a pasar para que el lo haga, por cierto, al parecer connor tiene algo en especial con luna, tal vez pueda ir mas adelante con esa relacion, solamente que fluttershy se sintiria mal, diganme en los comentarios a cual de las dos prefieren para connor, yo diria a luna porque es gamer y se ha quedado todo este tiempo junto a connor, esperando a que despertara, bueno ya saben toda la boludes esa, aqui les dejo el link del escritor de alextool:_ _u/5571008/ALTRESMIL_

 _hasta la proxima gente hermosa, no se olviden de seguirme y de comentar, hasta luegooo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola chicos y chicas, perdon por no poder subir esté cap. justo a tiempo, pero la cosa es que el ventilador de mi computadora se jodio y tardé en conseguir el respuesto, es que siempre que paraba saltaba una alarma y así sucesivamente hasta que se apagaba la pc, les dejo esto que en el final tiene algo gracioso porque bue, tenia ganas de subirlo justo el 14, pero me habia ido a chile y las cosas quedaron en zarate argentina, ahora disfruten_

* * *

CAPITULO 10: EL DIA DE LOS CORAZONES Y LOS CASCOS

Meses luego de salir del hospital he estado en ponyville por un buen tiempo, dejando el entrenamiento de lado, ya que era necesario un descanso porque siempre tenía que estar haciendo algunas cosas que celestia me daba para mantenerme en forma y activo, mientras el tiempo pasaba en ponyville, fluttershy no se separaba de mi lado y cada vez que una de las chicas me querían un segundo, fluttershy las miraba de mala manera, pero luego se calmaba para que no pensara que yo no la quisiera como siempre, pero solamente iba de una punta a otra, de applejack y un tiempo en su granero a rainbow dash y el lago de ponyville, luego rarity y ropa, lo cual no me interesaba mucho, menos cuando ella se desnudaba enfrente mío, eso sí me interesaba muchísimo porque podía disfrutarlo mientras que spike se quedaba parado fuera de la habitación de rarity… *cof**cof* friendzone *cof**cof*… después de disfrutar un buen rato con rarity twilight me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a la biblioteca para leer un rato, pero con cada libro que ella me daba para leer, yo lo usaba para hacer una pequeña casa de libros, la cual use para poner mi cabeza en ella y dormir un rato porque ya no podía estar mucho más tiempo de píe, hasta que ella me desarmo la casa de libros y me tiro uno a la cabeza para que despierte, pero cuando me desperté me caí de la silla y aún estaba en la silla pero en el suelo, así era la vida en ponyville para este pobre humano, pero pinkie pie era quien te podía llevar de una punta a otra para que te tenga para ella sola, hasta que se distrajo con una mariposa y yo solamente me escapé de su lado, pero cuando llegue a la fuente de ponyville todas las chicas me habían visto y formaron un circulo, a excepción de fluttershy quien estaba sentada a mi lado tomando mi mano, pero solamente la solté y fui corriendo hasta esconderme en un carro lleno de heno

-me tenía que haber quedado en canterlot más tiempo – dije en voz baja mientras veía a las chicas buscándome

-¿a quién estaba espiando? – dijo pinkie pie a mi lado, pero solamente salí del carro y me fui corriendo a un árbol y me recosté en una de sus ramas

-aaaaah~… por lo menos puedo estar escondido en el sauce llorón de suerte – dije más tranquilo de lo normal

-¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a hacer algunas cosas connor? – dijo rainbow dash pero solamente me baje y me fui corriendo a casa de vinyl

-¿connor? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo octavia muy curiosa pero solamente entre y cerré la puerta

-tavi… hace un favor y si vienen twilight, rainbow, applejack, rarity, pinkie pie o shy a buscarme por aquí… no estoy – dije mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿sucede algo malo connor? – dijo octavia algo preocupada

-me están corriendo por todos lados, no me dejan en paz, me tienen hasta los huevos y no les quiero gritar para que no se enojen conmigo, y necesito una siesta porque ayer me quedé toda la puta noche, jodiendo con fluttershy y algunas cosas que ella se compró – dije realmente directo y algo rápido

-está… ¿bien?... puedes quedarte en la habitación de vinyl, ella tiene una cama demás y aun no me lo quiere decir – dijo octavia mientras me llevaba

-por fin poder dormir un rato – dije muy aliviado y al llegar a la habitación de vinyl entre despacio y me tiré a la cama

-descansa connor – dijo octavia antes de irse

 **-2 horas después-**

Al estar dormido mi mente pensaba en aquella voz que haba dicho _"tu mundo… pronto estará en problemas"_ , eso me planteo muchas preguntas porque lo único que pensaba era en la tierra, hasta que vi a luna en mi sueño, parecía estar espiándome en mis sueños, entonces comencé a desnudarme y me metí a un estanque que había allí tratando de hacer que luna salga de los árboles que estaban en detrás de mí, hasta que solamente se lanzó hacia mí, tratando de atraparme y solamente me hice a un lado para que no hiciera nada malo, lo único que hice fue quedarme como si nada, mientras que luna flotaba bocarriba en el estanque hasta que solamente me levanté y con un solo chasquido ya tenía mi ropa puesta, cuando luna salió del estanque se le notaba bastante los pechos, pero solamente lo ignoré para ver qué era lo que hacía luna y solamente saltó sobre mí y desperté de golpe, al despertar tenia a vinyl dormida apegada a mí, quien tenía una sonrisa y un leve rubor en su rostro, pero solamente comencé a salir despacio de su habitación pero cuando salí y baje, vi que las CMC estaban hablando con octavia quien estaba sonrojada, pero cuando me vieron se pusieron a mi alrededor y me tomaron de los brazos y a saltar repitiendo

-connor, connor, connor, connor… ven con nosotras, queremos presentarte a nuestra maestra cheerilee quien puede ser la indicada para ti – dijo applebloom muy emocionada

-eeeeeh… nunca conocí a cheerilee, así que sí – dije algo tranquilo y nervioso a la vez, entonces me llevaron a la escuela de ponyville

 **-escuela de ponyville-**

-profesora cheerilee, queremos presentarle a alguien especial – dijo scootaloo impacientemente

-hay niñas, no se tuvieron que haber molestad….. – cheerilee no pudo terminar de hablar porque se me quedo mirando

-hola cheerilee, es un gusto conocerte – dije con una pequeña sonrisa y solamente se tiro hacia mí y comenzó a abrazarme

-eres tú, eres tú, eres tú jaja… no puede ser… no he tenido tiempo para poder conocerte, porque si no estabas ocupado con las demás portadoras, estabas en canterlot, pero… deja que pueda conocerte este día – dijo cheerilee muy animada

-pues… está bien, no hay ningún problema ya que hoy es el día de san Valentín – dije muy tranquilo pero solamente se me quedaron viendo

-¿san Valentín? – dijeron todas muy curiosas

-cierto que en equestria no es lo mismo que en la tierra, el día de san Valentín es lo mismo que el día de los corazones y los cascos, solamente que en la tierra se le dice san Valentín – dije explicándole lo que era ese día

-ooooohhh… está bien entonces, vamos y salgamos al centro de ponyville – dijo cheerilee muy sonrojada, pero cuando no me lo esperé, un pergamino apareció enfrente mío

-bla, bla, blaaa… bla, bla, bla… bueno, por lo menos es mañana – dije entonces lo hice una pelota y lo tire al cesto

Mientras paseábamos por ponyville, algo me decía que tenía que estar atento por varias razones que involucrarían a rainbow, rarity, applejack, pinkie, fluttershy, twilight y creo que a luna y vinyl también, así que me mantuve atento todo el día en el que pasaba con cheerilee y no paraba de mirar al cielo, detrás mío y a ambos lados para saber si alguien me venía a dar algo u otra cosa que podía joderme el día, hasta que cheerilee me llevo a sugar cubo corner para tomar algo, aun estando dentro del lugar, me mantenía alerto viendo a la puerta del local, pero solamente la señora cake vino para saber lo que queríamos, yo como siempre pedí un batido de chocolate y nada más, pero cada vez que miraba a cheerilee no podía parar de sonreír, la única que me hace sonreír es luna o fluttershy, ya que ellas son quienes más amo, por así decirlo. Luego de un rato paso algo malo para mí, applebloom apareció de la nada e hizo que me tire el batido de chocolate arriba de mi chaqueta y camiseta

-oooh…. Lo siento connor, no quería hacerlo – dijo applebloom muy apenada

-no tranquila applebloom, yo me arreglo… pa´ colmo era blanca mi camiseta – dije algo quejón pero solo me quite la chaqueta y la camiseta

-applebloom… ¿eso lo hiciste apropósito? – dijo cheerilee con un tono bajo

-pues, ¿no le gusta como es semidesnudo? – dijo applebloom entonces ambas voltearon a verme

-para la próxima… no usaré blanco, porque es lo que más jode jaja – dije tratando de no sonar extraño, pero solo vi a cheerilee que no me podía quitar la mirada, igual que applebloom

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿En la panza? – preguntaba muy curioso

-solo, vámonos connor – dijo cheerilee algo nerviosa… muy nerviosa

-pos… vamos un segundo a lo de shy, tengo algo de ropa en su casa y sé que ella ahora esta con twilight o posiblemente comprando – dije tranquilo entonces me fui con cheerilee a casa de fluttershy

Mientras buscaba algo de ropa en mi mochila cruzada, cheerilee se había sentado en la cama de fluttershy y luego a saltar sentada, hasta que tome una camiseta negra con el logo del assassin's creed unity, pero luego de ponerme la, cheerilee me tomo de la camiseta y comenzó a besarme pero la detuve antes de que lleguemos a tener sexo, pero por lo desordenado que soy, deje toda mi mochila así no más y me fui con cheerilee, pero esta vez ella solamente me…. Mejor paso a lo interesante, porque hasta yo mismo me estoy aburriendo con esta mierda de lo que hice todo el día, ya casi llegando a la noche, ese pequeño presentimiento que tenia se terminó volviendo realidad, la cosa fue así, cheerilee y yo estábamos en la plaza de ponyville con un par de algodones de azúcar, a mí no me gustaba comer mucho que digamos y solamente compramos uno y lo compartimos, pero cuando ella me daba un poco, vi a twilight viniendo con un regalo, entonces me levante al verla, pero cuando vi par todos lados, las demás chicas venía con regalos, pinkie pie venia saltando con un gran regalo azul con un listón amarillo, rainbow dash venía de picada con… creo que un pastel o algo parecido, rarity… como siempre, con un poco de ropa lo más seguro, applejack con un paquete rojo y fluttershy con un pequeño animalito, cuando todas se pusieron frente a mí y extendieron sus regalos, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, pero cheerilee tenía un gran gesto de celoso y solamente hizo lo mismo que ellas

-esto es para ti connor – dijeron todas al unísono, pero todas se pusieron a ver de reojo y a discutir, incluyendo a fluttershy que es la más tímida

-será mejor irme sin que se den cuenta – pensaba tranquilamente entonces me levante de esa banca y me intente ir caminando, hasta que pisé una rama – mierda

-connor, espera, no te vayas aun – dijo rainbow dash entonces comencé a correr y me tire a un carro lleno de paja, entonces vi a rainbow pasar volando

-vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos a un intruso en mi carro, también creo que tengo un regalo para él – dijo applejack pero solamente salí disparado de ese carro, dejando a applejack enterrada entre todo el heno y con sus brazos extendidos

-la concha de la lora… creo que… yo… estoy casi muerto… necesito descansar – dije muy cansado

-si quieres puedo darte un refresco, pero antes ten esto – dijo pinkie pie mostrándome el refresco y el regalo, pero solamente salí corriendo

-espera… me levo esto – dije entonces volví a correr con un refresco en la mano, hasta que me puse contra la pared de un callejón y tome un poco

-vaya, pareces estar muy cansado cariño, ven pasa, te daré un masaje y te dejaré ver algo que te gustará – dijo rarity con un tono pícaro a lo último, pero lo único que hice fue treparme por las paredes y saltar al balcón de la casa de twilight

-estoy cansadooooo jodeeeeer – dije entonces me tire al suelo y cerré los ojos por un segundo y al momento que los abrí, note que twilight estaba delante mío y yo estaba mirando debajo de su falda

-hola connor jaja, ¿Qué tal si me das una clase articular de biología? – dijo twilight muy lujuriosa pero solamente me levante y salté por el balcón y caí en los arbustos

-creo que me morí – dije entonces me levante y me soné la espalda

-¿Por qué corres connor? – dijeron todas a la vez

-mierda… pues yo emmm… – no pude terminar de hablar porque cheerilee me abrazo del brazo izquierdo

-connor estaba conmigo antes de que ustedes llegaran – dijo cheerilee muy posesiva hasta que rainbow me tomo del brazo derecho

-pero nosotras lo conocemos más que tú lo conoces a él – dijo igual que cheerilee entonces comenzaron a tironearme y las demás chicas trataron de ayudar a rainbow dash, menos fluttershy que tenía un pichón de chanchito de la india

-chicas – trate de hablar pero seguían tirando de mis brazos

-él es mío – dijo cheerilee hasta que sentía a mis brazos salirse del lugar

-¡PERO LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! ¡YA PAREN QUE ME ESTAN ARRANCANDO LOS BRAZOS! – dije realmente enojado, entonces todas me soltaron y se quedaron apenadas al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo

-diablos… creo que nos excedimos – dijo twilight muy apenada

-¿y recién te das cuenta twilight? Estaba corriendo por todos lados y applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie y vos intentaron hacer que vaya con ustedes, pero no, no puedo estar así porque hoy quería estar con cheerilee, pero no pude estar todo el tiempo porque tu hermana, tu hermana y tu hermana nos jodian, me tienen hasta el cuello de esto – dije mientras que las demás miraban al suelo

-si quieres podemos dejarte solo con ella, pero no hay necesidad de hacer eso – dijo rainbow dash muy seria

-miren… estaban pensando mucho en ustedes y de tener ganas de hacer algo, los celos no son buenos y a mi no me gusta que las personas sean así, no piensen todo el tiempo en lo que quieren hacer conmigo, solo intenten mantenerse atentas con quien estoy en ese momento y todo eso, yo siempre vengo a ponyville porque no puedo estar todo el tiempo con luna, pero por lo menos traten de no arrancarme los brazos para la próxima – dije un poco mas relajado

-él tiene razón, no pensamos que al fin y al cabo terminaríamos haciendo esto, emmm… ten esto por lo menos connor, sé que es tu regalo y que también estuve incluida en esto, no quería hacer eso con el hombre que me… no diré lo otro porque… es un secreto – dijo fluttershy refiriéndose lo que hicimos hace tiempo

-shy… mierda, se parece al que tenía mi hermana – dije entonces lo tome y las demás se pusieron frente a mí, extendieron los regalos y miraron al suelo a la vez

-perdóname connor – dijeron todas a la vez

-shy, ¿Está bien si duermo en casa de twilight hoy? – dije muy curioso

-no hay ningún problema – dijo fluttershy muy segura

-solo, dejen los regalos de casa de twilight… y twilight, sobre esa clase… creo que la tendrás – dije entonces se sonrojo mucho y todos entramos

-un segundo… creo que tengo que hacer algo antes, ustedes vayan que voy y vengo rápido – dije entonces tome a cheerilee de la mano y me fui

Cuando me fui de casa de twilight, cheerilee me dijo que nunca le pasó eso en su vida, pero no me puedo quejar, sé que hay varias personas que me quieren violar, conocer y o matar. Cuando llegamos a su casa me despedí con un beso y me fui de allí para no hacerlas esperar a mis amigas, pero cuando llegaba a sugar cube connor, unos hombres corpulentos me tomaron del cuello y me pusieron contra un muro detrás de sugar cube corner, sin tener idea de lo que pasaba intentaba zafarme pero estaba muy cansado para poder hacerlo, hasta que comenzaron a golpearme y yo me tapaba la cabeza para que no terminara muy mal al llegar a casa de twilight, hasta que vi un palo que había en un basurero, entonces tome la pierna de uno de ellos y lo arroje para atrás, así que solamente me levanté y tome ese palo que en su punta tenía un

-¿dildo? – dije muy confundido pero solo me puse en pose de defensa

Mientras intentaban darme golpes, yo los esquivaba y los golpeaba con el dildo, hasta que le metí el dildo en la boca a uno y al otro le partí el palo por la cabeza luego cayó al suelo, entonces busque algo con que defenderme, pero cuando el otro intento darme un golpe, lo metí dentro del basurero y me fui corriendo rápido antes de que me terminaran matando, entonces me fui corriendo a casa de twilight la cual estaba vacía cuando llegue, así que solamente subí y vi a twilight con un baby doll de maestra

-llega tarde señor connor, tome asiento – dijo twilight entonces me senté en un pupitre

-esto se pondrá interesante…

* * *

 _Eso fue todo por hoy, ahora les quiero decir algo a los que tienen algo llamado tumlr, yo me creé uno, allí subire fotos y uno que otro gif que me guste, tambien los capitulos cuando los suba y todo eso, mi nombre es connorsparkle y mi foto es una de connor pony, por ahora no hay nada allí, pero mañana subiré algunas cosas que tengo aquí, esperó que les haya gustado, nos vemos la proxima, hasta luego_


	11. Chapter 11 (part 1-2)

_Hola mis queridos seguidores de la "pequeña vuelta por equestria" de connor, no se si tarde mucho o poco, pero bueno, solo quiero comunicarles que en una semana tardaré mas que antes en escribir, porque ya que pasé a 4to año tardaré más en escribir, porque comenzaré a estudiar maestro mayor de obra con el mejor profe de la escuela, espero que les gusté esta parte, no tiene muchas cosas interesantes menos en el final, yo ya comencé a escribir la segunda parte, trataré de escribir lo más rápido posible que pueda, ahora lean, yo les hablaré después de que lean chicos, nos vemos más abajo_

* * *

CAPITULO 11: UNA BODA EN CANTERLOT (part. 1-2)

Como todos saben que en mi estancia en equestria ha sido algo en lo que nadie se podría quejar, ya que mi vida aquí fue algo bueno, esto aún no se acaba pero sé que habrá una pelea de puta madre en este lugar, solamente que cada vez que algo se viene a canterlot, celestia lo tiene que joder y poner algo para que proteja a la ciudad y dejándome con las ganas de matar alguien, siempre que sucedía eso, pensaba que golpearle pero… lo único que hacía era detenerme y mirarle por cinco segundos sus grandes soles, hasta que luna llega y me da golpe mandándome contra la pared. Eso se fue haciendo una costumbre para mí, hasta llegar a un día en particular, shining armor le había propuesto matrimonio a cadence, pero lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasara y ver a su hija flurry heart, ya que tenía unas enormes alas, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que esperar un largo tiempo para que eso pasara, aun así sabía que eso iba a valer la pena. Mientras que tenía que soportar un gran despelote en la habitación de luna, la cual aún seguía intacta… no tanto en este momento, luna parecía una loca buscando algo en especial, lo único que veía era a luna ir por todos lados y tirar varias cosas para todos lados, hasta que él me dijo que estaba buscando el collar que siempre llevaba con ella, el cual tiene una luna y es todo azul, ustedes deben de saber cuál es, mientras que ella seguía buscando, yo me fui lentamente de su habitación para ir a ver las cosas con cadence, no ha sido la misma últimamente si no que ha estado extraña, ya que ella no solía coquetear mucho conmigo, solo me mantuve algo alejado por un tiempo para estar seguro de que no se esté arrepintiendo de su "si" a la propuesta de shining armor, hasta este mismo momento que me fui a hablar con ella para ver si necesitaba algo de ayuda

-¿Qué onda cadence? – dije igual que siempre

-mm, vaya sorpresa connor, ¿Qué te trae mi habitación? – dijo cadence algo lujuriosa

-lo único que quería hacer era decirte hola e irme… hola, ahora adiós – dije para bromear un rato

-sé que quieres otra cosa connor, puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras – dijo cadence con un gran tono de lujuria

-mira cadence… sé que sos la princesa del amor y toda la boludes esa, pero no es necesario que hagas eso, sabes bien que yo prefiero a luna o… a shy… aun no me decido, es que ambas tienen grandes cosas que me gustan, no lo mal pienses – dije mientras me hacía para atrás

-solo recuerda connor, si quieres algo de diversión, ven a verme – dijo cadence mientras se iba a un espejo

-está bien, pero solo espero que la reina quesito no joda tu boda, sé que shining y tu tienen algo bastante fuerte – dije para molestar, pero cadence solo se quedó quieta con su peine en el pelo

-¿Cómo acabas de decir? – dijo cadence muy fría

-pues… ya sabes, a los changeling se consumen el amor que tiene una pareja, mientras más fuerte y duradero sea ese amor, más poderoso pueden ser los changelings, aunque quien recibe la mayoría de esa energía, es la reina queso, como yo le digo, o la reina chrysalis – dije sin pensar en lo que podía haber pasado

-solo vete de este instante connor y no vuelvas – dijo cadence con el ceño fruncido

-antes de que me vaya, ¿necesitas al… go? – dije entre cortado porque me había cerrado la puerta en la nariz

-tomaré eso como un no – dije tranquilamente, entonces me fui de ese lugar

-reina quesito, juro que te haré pagar por ese maldito insulto connor…

Mientras iba caminando hacia fuera del castillo, tenía la sensación de que alguien me seguía, pero no tenía idea de quien era o de lo que era, hasta llegue a darme vuelta pero nada había detrás mío, pero cada vez que me acercaba a las puertas del castillo, algo me decía que me preparé para una sorpresa que podría aparecer en cualquier momento, hasta que salí del castillo y me fui corriendo hacia un salón que habíamos rentado para la fiesta de despedida de shining, no tuvimos tiempo de hacerla fiesta anteriormente, porque ese salón se encontraba ocupado por un tal fancy pants, se notaba que ese pony lo estuvo pagando por un buen tiempo, hasta que por fin hoy lo dejaron y toda la puta mañana nos jodimos la espalda para poder limpiar el salón, yo me jodí bastante la espalda porque hice un mal movimiento, aunque haya estado corriendo para llegar, esa maldita sensación aún no se me quitaba de enzima, hasta que vi uno de los arbustos con un mechón rosado, entonces fui a ver lo que hacia ese mechón, hasta que pinkie pie salió del arbusto dándome un gran susto, haciendo que caiga al suelo por la maldita sorpresa, hasta habían salido confeti de ese arbusto y uno quedo justo en la punta de mi nariz

-pinkie pie… no me asustes de esa manera – dije aun tirado en el suelo

-pero a todo el mundo le gustan las sorpresas – dijo pinkie pie en un tono inocente

-pero a mí me estuviste siguiendo desde el castillo hasta aquí, para la prox… ¿pinkie? ¿Dónde estás? – dije algo curioso a lo último, al ver que pinkie pie ya no estaba en ese mismo lugar

-¿cupcake? – dijo pinkie pie detrás de mí

-emmm… bueno – dije entonces agarré el cupcake y me lo fui caminando

-perdón por asustarte de esa manera connor, solo quería darte la sorpresa de que nosotras estamos en canterlot – dijo pinkie pie mientras saltaba a mi lado

-no pasa una pinkie, solo trata de no matarme de un infarto para la próxima, aún tengo mucho por delante y no quiero morir joven… y no digas que parezco viejo por la apariencia, porque esto ya comenzó a salir desde los trece años – dije señalando mi barba

-tranquilo connor, yo también tengo secretos que nadie sabe,*susurra a mi oído*en realidad tengo 21 años y no 19 – dije pinkie pie muy segura de decirme eso

-ya lo veía venir, yo también decía que tenía 21 años para entrar a los boliches y todo eso, pero bueno, ¿vos también vas a ver eso de la despedida de shining? – dije muy curioso y a la vez tranquilo

-solo quería darte la sorpresa de que estábamos aquí, si quieres puedo ir en tu lugar y preparar todas las cosas para su despedida – dijo pinkie pie mientras saltaba frente a mi

-bueno, ahora me voy a dar una vuelta por la tierra e intentar conseguir más munición para la pistola, la última vez me quedo un solo cargador – dije mientras señalaba al castillo

-connor, ya que la tierra es más tecnológica que equestria, ¿no puedes traer algo para que sirva para la fiesta de shining y también para después de la boda? – dijo pinkie pie algo emocionada por la respuesta

-entonces me voy a dar una vuelta por la plata y ver si consigo algunas cosas – dije como si lo viera fácil

-muchas gracias connor jaja – dijo pinkie entonces salto sobre mí a abrazarme

-ahora suéltame así puedo ir – dije entonces pinkie me soltó y se fue saltando

-vamos a ver que podemos traer… (Directamente pasaré a estar en la tierra, pero después de conseguirle las cosas a PP)

Mientras curioseaba en las instalaciones militares de Argentina, notaba que había varias armas que eran de mi interés, pero solamente buscaba los cargadores de la 45, hasta que los encontré y encontré una de mis pistolas favoritas, era la desert eaguile, una de mis calibre 50 favoritas, entonces pensé en regalarle a shining la pistola que le había quitado a mi viejo, así que solamente tome la pistola y varios cargadores de ambas, pero cuando salí me encontré con varios soldados de la armada argentina, así que solamente volví a entrar y busque una flash bang, pero solamente me encontré las de humo, entonces agarre varias de ellas y las arroje hacia ellos, haciendo una gran cortina de humo para poder escapar y subirme a un coche, pero se me complico un poco porque no podía encontrar las llaves, pero solamente salí y trate de encontrar otro vehículo que se me haga más fácil conducir y para eludir a los de más, pero cuando apenas pasé por un boliche me encontré con una moto HONDA CBR1100XX BLACKBIRD, unas de las motos que a mí más me habían gustado pero solamente me tire hacia ella dándole un golpe al dueño y tirándolo al suelo, después de eso arranque y me fui lo más rápido que podía; con tal de llegar a una esquina, ya me habían visto unos patrulleros y comenzaron a seguirme, pero solo aceleré y los perdí de vista, pero para jugar un rato frenaba y les daba una sola oportunidad de agarrarme, pero solamente al tenerlos cerca aceleraba, hasta que me canse y puse rumbo al obelisco, y sin fijarme el camino, había chocado contra una bicicleta, la moto y yo habíamos salido despedido por los aires, afortunadamente caí dentro del portal; mientras iba caminando por el castillo, la mayoría de los guardias me miraban algo extraño, parecía que nunca me habían visto, hasta que note que estaba todo sucio, pero solamente me fui a mí habitación para cambiarme de ropa

-me duele el culo lalalalaaaaaa – dije cantando y aparte fue por la caída

-por fin llegas connor, ¿Dónde estuviste por el amor a celestia? – dijo twilight algo impaciente por lo que había tardado

-pos… en la tierra, recién vengo de allí – dije sin entender nada de lo que pasaba

-¿estás bien twi? – dije muy curioso

-¿bien?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo mal? – dijo twilight muy preocupada

-no, solo que estas media estresada – dije al ver a twilight así

-es que nadie me creé que cadence no es ella, al parecer todos le tienen demasiada confianza a ella para sospechar de eso, pero yo conozco a cadence desde que yo era una pequeña – dijo twilight

-yo te creo, hoy cuando había ido a hablar con ella, intento hacer que yo hiciera algo con ella, también cuando dije "reina quesitos" se enojó y me cerró la puerta en la cara – dije explicándole lo que paso

-algo le debe de estar pasando en este momento, será mejor que vaya a ver lo que está sucediendo, ven conmigo – dijo twilight muy segura de ello

-no puedo ahora twilight porqueeee… tengo que ir a la fiesta de despedida de shining y se me hará tarde para ir y hace tiempo que no voy a una joda, desde la última que hizo pinkie que yo y ella habíamos – en esa última palabra me quede callado para no decir lo que había sucedido

-solo mantente atento y dime lo que puede pasar con cadence – dijo twilight entonces se fue

-pos… ¿ok? – dije algo confundido

Luego de unas horas me había alistado y salí hacia la fiesta de shining, pero mientras andaba en la joda de shining, no había casi música, bebidas y otras cosas que yo me esperaba; pensé que pegarme una vuelta por sweet Apple acres, utilizando el plásmido que celestia me había dado, sería una buena idea para llevarme unas barias cajas de cidra adulterada, al volver vi que todos me miraban extraño, hasta que abrí las puertas con seis cajones de cidra adulterada, horas después todo fue diferente, shining estaba saltando por todos lados y parecía ser más feliz que antes. A shining se le había ocurrido una idea que parecía buena por un momento, pero todos lo que hayan estado en pedo (borrachos) sabrán que hacer las ideas de uno que tomó demás, no es una muy buena idea, al ver que él había tomado el drone que yo había traído de la tierra, pensé que lo usaríamos para molestar a las personas, pero cuando llegamos al castillo supe que lo usaría para asustar a alguien, entonces tome los controles del drone, ya que yo no había tomado demasiado, mientras que el drone despegaba del suelo, yo estaba mirando por una computadora para ver por dónde iba e drone, hasta que pude hacer que entrara a la habitación de celestia, entonces comencé a pasarlo cerca de ella, a hacer círculos, hasta que la choqué y vi que ella se había despertado e hizo brillar su cuerno, pero solamente saque para afuérala drone y celestia lo siguió, entonces pensé en joderla un rato, entonces volví a meterlo dentro de su habitación y a dar vueltas por todos lados, hasta que ella había quedado contra la cama, mostrando su cutie mark, shining y yo nos quedamos mirando, mientras que a flash le salía sangre de la nariz al ver la computadora, hasta que le dio un golpe al drone, tirándolo por la ventana de su habitación y cayendo justo en frente de nosotros

-será mejor… que nos vayamos cada uno a… su habitación – dije mientras seguía mirando la pantalla

-yo necesitare ayuda*hip*ayuda para caminar – dijo shining ya que estaba algo tomado

-flash, te toca a vos llevarlo esta vez – dije mientras acomodaba las cosas

-está bien… nos vemos mañana connor – dijo flash entonces levanto y se lo llevo

-será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dije mientras me estiraba, pero cuando tome las cosas alguien saltó sobre mí y me clavo una jeringa en el cuello, al sentir ese puto pinchazo lo tire de arriba mío y me quite esa maldita jeringa, pero al leer lo que decía en esa jeringa supe que era un tranquilizante

-es un tranquilizante, eso servirá para que no estorbes en lo nuestro – dijo un changeling al dejar de simular

-jo… der – al terminar la palabra había caído al suelo totalmente dormido

-el humano ya no será una amenaza, ahora será mejor que se lo lleve a la reina…

* * *

 _Y bueno chicos, eso fue todo por hoy, espero tener este segundo capitulo para el domingo que viene, no se olviden de comentar y todo eso, no importa si son comentarios ofensivos y toda la boludes esa, pero si se pasan, moriran violados por burrgyman (buggeyman), tambien quiero darles las gracias para los que ayudaron en eso del usuario que teniamos que bloquear o algo así, no se olviden de pasar por mi sensual tumblr (connorsparkle), allí comencé a subir fotos de las que son de fics míos o fotos que se me dan la ganas de subirlas, un gran abrazo desde argentina o para lo que son de argentina, de zarate, nos vemos para la proxima ponys,_ _adiós_


	12. Chapter 12 (part 2-2)

_Hola, ¿como están gente? yo me encuentro bien por suerte, solo quiero decirles que me pasé un poco con los dialogos esta vez, solamente es porque me apresuré para sacar este capitulo y no se si lo hice largo o algo así, espero que lo disfruten, recuerden visitar mi sensual tumblr si quieren ver algunas fotos del fic, no habrá nada escrito allí abajo porque me quiero ir a jugar un rato al team fortress 2, porque hoy no pude jugar gracias a una actualización, nos vemos otro día gente los quiero mucho chau, cha_

* * *

CAPITULO 12: UNA BODA EN CANTERLOT (PART. 1-2)

Cuando comencé a despertar mi visión estaba totalmente borrosa, no podía distinguir las cosas, lo único que podía notar era un rostro totalmente borroso, hasta que después de un rato mi visión mejoró y note que ese rostro era cadence, quien puso mi cabeza en su regazo, pero solamente me levanté y miré a una parte donde estaba mi drone, solo quería fijarme si estaban bien, pero solo se había roto una sola parte, no le di mucha importancia y solo fui con cadence, al parecer ella ha estado aquí desde que la reina quesito tomó su lugar, (no me canso de decirlo)estaba toda fría y parecía tener hambre y sed, lo único que tenía en mi bolsillo era una botella con agua en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y un taper con un poco de comida, entonces solamente las saqué para darle esas cosas a ella, cadence sin pensarlo tomo el taper, le quito la tapa y comenzó a comer rápido, le dije que parará de comer rápido, porque eso le haría mal, ella sin duda comenzó a llorar en mi hombro por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento; lo único que hice fue consolarla para que no llorará tanto, estaba muy angustiada y preocupada por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, su día de estar toda su vida junto a alguien, estaba por ser hoy, pero no sería ella quien caminara por el altar, ella seguía llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que le dije…

-eu, cadence tranquila, todo va a estar bien – dije tratando de tranquilizarla

-pero*snif*no seré yo quien… se case con shining armor – dijo cadence entre llanto

-sí que lo vas a ser vos cadence, solo espera un rato más, alguien va a venir a buscarnos, pero si quieres podemos ir a buscar alguna salida – dije entonces ella me miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿lo… lo dices enserio? – dijo cadence un poco más tranquila

-si tontica, ya vamos a salir de aquí, te vas a poner ese vestido de novia y vamos a sacar a esa impostora de equestria – dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas

-está… bien – dijo cadence un poco sonrojada

-¿puedes hacer algo de magia? – dije muy curioso

-se me hará difícil hacer magia, no he comido en una cuatro días y tampoco he tomado nada de agua, si no llegabas tú, yo ya estaría del otro lado – dijo cadence con una leve sonrisa

-confía en mí, nosotros saldremos de esté lugar – dije muy decidido a salir de ese lugar, hasta que ambos escuchamos un ruido de algún cuerpo que haya caído al suelo

-vamos a ver – dije muy serio entonces saque ambas pistolas y me fui caminando con cadence, mientras que ella me alumbraba el camino

Mientras caminábamos por ese lugar repleto de cristal, algo me decía que nos toparíamos con algo que posiblemente nos costaría deshacernos, hasta que escuchamos unos golpes detrás de una pared, cuando miré esa pared un feo escalofrío paso por todo mi cuerpo, pero solo saque mi espada y traté de cortar la pared, pero la espada solo se agrietó al intentar de cortar la pared, hasta que algo hizo que esa pared explotará y solo salté hacia cadence para que no estuviera justo en frente de donde iban a ir esos escombros, pero cuando me fije como estábamos, era una posición muy incómoda para ambos, así que solo me quite de encima y simplemente fui a fijarme lo que causo esa explosión, era twilight quien estaba detrás de todo ese humo, al verme, twilight vino corriendo hacia mí y salto a abrazar, estaba asustada y solo puso su cara en mi cuello por el miedo, hasta que cadence se acercó a mí espalda con una sonrisa de alegría al ver a twilight, pero twilight no reacciono bien al ver a cadence, ella trato de atacarla, pero solamente la tomé de la cadera para que no hiciera nada

-¡connor suéltame, no podemos confiar en ella! – dijo twilight muy enfadada con cadence

-twilight tranquila, ella es la original cadence – dije pero ella no me creía nada

-no lo creeré al menos de que tengan pruebas – dijo twilight entonces la solté

-rayos de sol al despertar, choca las manos y luego saludar – dijo cadence haciendo el saludo que hacían de pequeñas

-cadence… ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo twilight mientras abrazaba a cadence

-estoy bien, pero ahora solamente salgamos de esté lugar – dijo cadence entonces nos fuimos de allí

Este día va a ser perfecto,

Desde pequeña yo esperé verlo llegar.

Cada poni va a voltear,

Y mi atuendo va a admirar.

Lo que ignoran es que los volví a engañar.

Este día va a ser perfecto,

Desde pequeña esperé verlo llegar.

Pero en vez de celebrar,

Con mis amigos, las campanas

Para mí no sonarán ya nunca más.

No me preocuparé otra vez,

Por un atuendo y un pastel!

Pues, yo en los votos mentiré.

En cualquier lugar del mundo,

Quiero que ya estemos juntos.

Confieso que él no me importa, no!

Yo no lo puedo amar,

En mi alma no hay lugar!

Pero mío él siempre será!

Debo encontrar la forma

De poder de aquí escapar.

Fe y esperanza ya no hay más.

Tengo miedo de perderlo

Y que ella logre hacerlo,

Que no lo cuide ni lo quiera amar!

Yo lo amo sin dudar

Y pienso en él no hay más...

Mi caballero, pronto voy a llegar!

El día esperado veo llegar

Para ser la novia ideal...

Una boda si habrá,

Pero todo esto no es real!

Shining Armor será...

Mío, sólo mío...

Al salir de las catacumbas de cristal, según cadence, al ver por la cerradura vi que chrysalis estaba caminando hacia el altar, celestia sin ninguna preocupación se puso a decir las mismas palabras que dicen en cada boda, pero justo antes de que diera el sí, pateé la puerta para no perder tiempo y todos solamente se me quedaron viendo de forma extraña, pero luna era quien se avergonzó por lo que estaba pasando y solamente se fue, todos los demás me miraban mal, hasta que comencé a hablar de una forma, que en ninguna boda se tiene que hacer

-miren quien llego al altar de una vez, la succionadora de vida – dije muy directo

-vete de una maldita vez connor, es decir, has que pare por favor – dijo chrysalis fingiendo sentirse mal

-deja de fingir chrysalis, sé que sos vos quien este en ese mismo lugar – dije muy serio

-soy yo, la princesa mi amore en cadenza, no soy esa reina chrysalis – dijo chrysalis hasta que la verdadera cadence salió detrás mío con twilight

-tú no eres nada más que una roba esposos – dijo cadence entonces chrysalis sin pensar, volvió a tomar su forma original

-¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Ya veía venir esto, pero no pensaba que pasaría justo en este preciso momento, se muy bien lo que shining armor te ama cadence, es por eso que lo escogí a él para poder alimentarme de su amor que siente hacia ti, su amor que siente por ti es muy fuerte, es por eso que me quedaré con él, hasta el fin de sus días – dijo chrysalis muy seria

-ahora que se quién eres, podre detenerte de una vez – dijo celestia entonces lanzo un rayo hacia chrysalis, pero ella hizo lo mismo y al ver que celestia estaba por perder, la empuje a un lado y el rayo me dio a mi

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! – grite por el maldito rayo que me había dado justo en el pecho, hasta que dejo de hacerlo y caí al suelo

-¡CONNOR! – dijeron todas al unísono y vinieron hacia mí, pero fluttershy fue quien puso mi cabeza en su regazo

-regla… número uno… nunca salir sin protección – dije entrecortado por el dolor y solamente me hice a un lado la mano que tenía en el pecho, dejando ver la armadura de cuero

-no vuelvas a hacerlo, por el amor a celestia, no lo hagas otra vez – dijo fluttershy muy asustada

-solo… vayan por los elementos, celestia y yo trataremos de mantener ocupada a chrysalis – dije mientras me levantaba

-se les hará difícil, ya que soy más poderosa ¡Que la misma celestia! ¡jajajajajaaaa! – dijo chrysalis mientras volaba y daba una risa psicópata mientras tanto

-pero connor – al escuchar a fluttershy solo salí corriendo de la habitación con todas

-miren, tengo un plan, chrysalis se alimenta del amor de shining armor hacia cadence, ahora shining está en un trance y hay una sola forma de sacarlo de ese trance, ustedes vayan por los elementos de la armonía, cadence, vos anda por shining y trata de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad, celi, vos y yo nos vamos a encargar de ella – dije mientras sacaba ambas pistolas y le daba una a ella

-connor… trata de seguir vivo, no mueras ¿sí? – dijo fluttershy muy timida

-tranquila shy*cargo la pistola*no me han podido matar en la tierra y tampoco lo harán aquí, ahora vayan y tene cuidado shy, no seas tímida y más te vale pelear – dije con una sonrisa, entonces toda se fueron lanzando los vestidos al aire, menos rarity quien los trataba de atrapar, hasta que la llamaron y se fue haciendo lo mismo

-¿Cómo se usa esta cosa? – dijo celestia

-solo haces esto, trata de mantenerte alejada de ella, trata de distraerla mientras yo la flanqueo, cadence, vos seguíme que vamos a por shining armor – dije mientras le daba algunos cargadores a celestia

-pero no me has dicho como se usa esto – dijo celestia hasta que le cargue el arma

-solo apunta y dispara – dije tranquilamente

Cuando nos pusimos justo a ambos lados de la puerta, celestia la abrió con magia, aunque le costó un poco, porque estaba trabada con todas las mesas y sillas, cuando la puerta ya se había abierto celestia entro disparándole a chrysalis, ella solamente se cubrió con un escudo echo con magia, mientras que cadence y yo íbamos por otro lado para poder ir con shining, cuando llegamos cadence abrazo a shining muy fuerte, pero cuando chrysalis se dio cuenta de esto, hizo lo mismo que antes, lanzo un rayo de magia, pero solo saque a narsil y trate de mantenerme de pie mientras que el rayo trataba de ganarme, hasta que la espada se rompió en dos, mandando la mitad hacia una columna y la otra mitad quedo en mis manos, aún seguía de pie peri estaba realmente cansado, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo y solamente saque la pistola, apuntando justo a su cabeza, hasta que solamente me desvié y le disparé justo en su brazo, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo agarrándose su brazo, cuando cadence roso el cuerno de shining armor hizo un pequeño corazón, haciendo que shining volviera a ser el de siempre, entonces me puse en pie y me mantuve apuntándole a chrysalis, hasta que se quitó la bala de su brazo y se curó, al darse cuenta de que shining se había ido de su transe, chrysalis me tiro hacia otro lado, haciendo que me dé un fuerte golpe contra una columna, hasta que comenzaron a flotar y a hacer un corazón entre ellos mismos, cuando chrysalis intento acercarse a ellos, salió disparada hacia un lado, hasta que un brillo enceguecedor salió de ellos, mandando a volar a cadence y a su legión de changeling. Shining estaba algo confundido por lo que había sucedido, el solo podía recordar la mayoría de las cosas que pasó, hasta que llego a su casa, donde chrysalis le había lavado el cerebro, al explicarle todo lo sucedido, todos nos fuimos de allí, para que puedan arreglar todo

-oye connor, te debo una por lo que hiciste, por cierto… espero que mi padrino aparezca en mi boda – dijo shining con una sonrisa

-más vale, no me pierdo esta boda ni en pedo, solo dame un tiempo que ya vuelvo al rato – dije antes de salir corriendo hacia mi habitación

 **-5 minutos después-**

-¿estás listo connor? – dijo cadence muy curiosa

-estoy algo nervioso por ser el padrino, pero de seguro shining debe tener los nervios por la garganta, pero bue – dije algo nervioso

-mantén la calma connor, todo estará bien con total de que me lleves al altar, ¿estas mejor? – dijo cadence mientras me acomodaba el traje

-sí, pero me siento incomodo usando un traje – dije mientras nos poníamos frente a las puertas

-es hora, vamos – dijo cadence entonces abrieron las puertas y pasamos detrás de las CMC, hasta que deje a cadence en el altar

-esto es maravilloso, me imagino como será mi propia boda – dijo fluttershy con una gran sonrisa

-lo único que puedo decir… es que yo seré quien te estará esperando en el altar – dije muy tranquilo, entonces recostó su cabeza en mi hombro

-y desde ahora los declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia – dijo celestia y cuando shining y cadence se besaron, todos se levantaron y aplaudieron

-un buen final entre todo, solamente que me lastimé la espalda – dije mientras aplaudía

-tal vez pueda darte un masaje cuando estemos solos – dijo fluttershy con un tono de lujuria

-está bien, pero vayamos a tu habitación – dije con una sonrisa y un leve tono rojizo


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola! eh vuelto!... Hace tiempo que no los veo mis queridos followers, ya les había dicho anteriormente que se me haría complicado escribir, ya que ahora que voy a la tarde al colegio, tengo muy poco tiempo algunos días, ya que en la mayoría de ellos salgo como a las 18:20 de la tarde, ahora tengo un buen tiempo para hacer otro cap. más, ya que este capitulo 13, significa que ya nos vamos a ir de equestria y nos iremos a tamriel, la tierra de nuestro querido dragonblood o por lo menos es donde está concentrado el elder scrolls, a donde nos vamos es a elsweyr, la tierra natal de los khajiitas, el que haya jugado a alguno de los elder scroll sabrá de que hablo, tambien que ya casi a lo ultimo habra un poco de lemon, saben bien que yo no escribo muy largo esas escenas y toda la boludes esa, tambien he estado leyendo mis historias, vi todos mi horrores ortograficos y tambien estube notando los comentarios, y perdonen por lo que diré, me vale madres tu comentario shadowfic. Para no hacer esto muy largo, cada uno tiene su forma de escribir, ya se me pego eso de cada uno tiene tal y tal cosa, por culpa de una de mis amigas (pa' colmo que yo voy a una clase que solo somos cuatro chicos), les daré un poco mas de cosas al final, el final de "una pequeña vuelta por equestria, se acerca_

* * *

CAPITULO 13: EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

Meses después de esa boda extraña de shining y cadence, he vuelto a entrenar en el "animus", solamente que les subí las horas en él, eh pasado casi un día completo en el animus, algunos cuentos de la guardia de canterlot, decían que algunos que intentaron entrenar en los cuerpos de sus antepasados, se volvieron locos unos días después de esos entrenamientos, hasta que en uno de esos entrenamientos, el animus hizo que se volviera todo negro en la simulación, yo no podía salir por lo sucedido, no podía ver nada más que un fondo oscuro, lo único que hice fue caminar hacia una sola dirección, (pensé en one direction XD) hasta que una persona apareció detrás de mí, pero cuando intente desenfundar mis armas, no las tenía y lo único que pensé fue en lanzarme hacia él o ella, pero cuando le estaba por dar un golpe solamente se hizo a un lado, solo seguí tratando de golpearlo y lo único que hacía era hacerse a los lados, hasta que salté hacia esa persona y traté de ver quien era, pero me tiro lejos para que no le hiciera algún daño. No entendía sobre quién podía ser esa persona que estaba en ese mismo lugar, lo único que hice fue quedarme en el suelo para no hacer que trate de hacer algo más que ese empujón, hasta que comenzó a acercarse hacia mí y solamente me levanté del suelo, preparado para algún tipo de ataque, tanto mágico como físico, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse a medio metro de mí, pero lo que dijo, causo que un escalofrió pasará por mi cuerpo

-vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a ver equestriano – dijo una mujer con una voz demoniaca

-un segundo… vos fuiste quien me trajo a equestria, pero no tenías esa voz – dije mientras me hacía un paso para atrás

-jajaja es sorprendente como un equestriano puede reaccionar a cosas así – dijo la mujer

-no soy un equestriano, soy de la tierra, no tengo ninguna conexión con equestria aparte de luna o shy, porque tengo cierto… cariño con ellas dos – dije algo tranquilo y un poco intrigado

-solo digamos, que si quieres darle más tiempo a la tierra, vete más allá de la tierra de equestria, sabrás quien te podrá entrenar para darle más tiempo a la tierra, lo único que tienes que hacer es pelear por tu mundo, ahora solo prepárate – dijo esa mujer antes de desaparecer, entonces me desconecté bruscamente del animus, cayendo al suelo haciéndome mierda mi brazo

-connor, ¿estás bien? – dijo flash mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-dime… ¿hacia dónde se dice que las leyendas desaparecen en equestria? – dije mientras lo sostenía de su armadura con una mano

-he leído que la leyenda más conocida de equestria se había ido hacia la parte más árida de este planeta, pero está más allá de las tierras equestrianas – dijo flash entonces lo solté y me fui directamente hacia la sala del trono

Mientras subía por el elevador que había allí, estaba pensado en lo que estaba pasando, lo único que podía imaginarme era toda mi tierra destruida y sin ningún rastro de vida, mientras que yo gozaba de una buena vida en equestria, hasta que el puto elevador se jodio y quedo parado en ese mismo lugar, aun me quedaban cuatros pisos más para llegar, así que solamente subí por la trampilla del elevador; al estar arriba del elevador busqué las escaleras para poder subir, pero no podía ver mucho, de mala suerte mi celular estaba cargándose en mi habitación y lo único que tenía era un encendedor de bencina con la imagen de nuka cola y el personaje del pitboy del fallout, entonces comencé a iluminar ese lugar hasta que encontré unas escaleras de suerte, así que comencé a subir por ellas con el encendedor apagado en mi bolsillo, mientras subía por las escaleras veía que había otros pisos que parecían estar completamente cerrados desde varios años aparentemente, al poder salir vi que ya estaban intentando arreglar al elevador, aun así me fui directamente a hablar con celestia y luna quienes me preguntaron lo que sucedía y porque las señales del animus se desaparecieron por unos momentos, les comente todo lo sucedido y ellas solamente se me quedaron viendo fijamente por lo que les comente, luna no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar porque sabía cuál era mi intención, lo único que hizo fue intentar de convencerme para que no haga lo que yo quería, pero estaba muy decidido para poder hacer lo que yo tenía en mi mente, no quería que mi mundo fuera destruido y tampoco ser el único de mi especie o por lo menos no ser una especie extinta en otro universo

-no iras a ningún lado connor, no tienes idea de lo que podría sucederte a ti – dijo luna muy seria

-¿estás pensando en mi mundo?... no, si no lo estás haciendo luna, mejor quédate callado porque yo soy quien quiere salvar mi mundo, aunque ellos hayan tratado de cazarme y meterme en cana, yo los ayudaré porque allí fue donde me crie – dije en un tono muy amenazante

-ya basta… connor, se en lo que piensas y mi hermana tiene razón, es muy arriesgado y es posible que no vuelvas otra vez a equestria, esas tierras donde la última leyenda se fue, no han sido exploradas por ninguno; en cambio, nosotros podremos sacarle provecho para saber si ese lugar es muy peligroso o no lo es – dijo celestia y cuando luna trato de hablar, celestia le ponía la mano a la altura de la boca para que no hablara

-es la única posibilidad de poder ayudar a mi mundo, no de joderlo como yo lo hacía antes – dije muy confiado en mí mismo

- _"el único tiempo que tienes, es una semana para poder salvar a la tierra, pero si no quieres hacer eso, podre destruirla en este momento"_ – dijo la voz de la misma mujer en mi mente

-el tiempo está corriendo celestia, tengo que irme en este preciso momento, lo más seguro es ir a buscar una mejor ayuda para poder ir a esos lugares – dije muy serio entonces me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo del castillo

-ahora recuerdo porque odiaba tener una relación con los humanos…

Al llegar a la misma taberna a la que yo siempre iba después de los entrenamientos con shining, estaba más llena que antes, mientras que varios idiotas que solo pensaban en pasar un buen momento con las ponys que trabajaban llevando bebidas para ellos, yo solamente entre con mi capucha puesta decidido a encontrar una pequeña ayuda como sea posible y como dice el dicho, si quieres información en una taberna, ve con el cantinero, al sentarme al lado de un ser muy familiar para mí, me puse a beber un poco de ron que el cantinero me había servido en un vaso, hasta que le pregunte

-che, ¿no tenes idea de a quien le puedo pedir ayuda en este lugar? – dije mientras tomaba

-depende de que ayuda, aquí puedes encontrar todo tipo de ayuda, asesinos, sicarios los cuales son mejores que los asesinos, caza recompensas y más, dime qué tipo de ayuda quieres – dijo el cantinero tranquilamente

-quiero ir al mismo lugar en donde fue la última leyenda de equestria, le he sacado información a celestia y sé que no fue hace muchos años, más o menos fue hace unos quince años – dije entonces le di el último trago y el cantinero me sirvió mas

-eso es algo que casi nadie viene a pedir, solo hay una persona que te puede llevar y es… – no deje que terminara de hablar porque sabía lo que me diría

-es el tipo que está solo en aquel rincón – dije muy arrogante

-no, la que te ayudara está sentado a tu lado y quien está sentado solo en aquel rincón, es mi hijo mayor, ¿tienes algún problema con eso niño bonito? – dijo el cantinero pero cuando termino de hablar, clave un cuchillo en la manga de su chaqueta

-si no quieres morir en este preciso momento, será mejor que mantengas tus modales o te rajo el cuello de un lado a otro – dije muy enojado por lo que dijo

-si lo sueltas te llevaré hacia dónde quieres idiota… aaaaah~ pero si no lo haces, todos los de esta taberna te van a cortar en trocitos – dijo la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado, entonces saque el cuchillo y lo guarde

-hablemos afuera – dije muy serio, entonces ambos salimos de ese lugar

-se hacia donde quieres ir y tengo que decirte que estas loco, nadie vuelve de elswyer, esa tierra solamente es habitada por los khajiitas – dijo seriamente

-te pagaré el triple de lo que cobras por cada trabajo – dije muy tranquilo y directo para que ya dejara de joder

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? – dijo muy curiosa e interesada

-tenemos que irnos a la noche, nadie sabrá que me fui, solamente ve a la medianoche a la taberna y espérame en el mismo lugar – dije muy seguro entonces estrechamos las manos para sellar el trato, entonces me fui al castillo y nuevamente al animus

 **-equestria 456-**

Mientras exploraba canterlot para encontrar el rastro de ese glifo que había visto hace unos momentos, no tenía idea de donde lo había visto en ese momento, lo único que hice fue estar corriendo por los techos de canterlot para así encontrar de una vez el glifo, al no poder encontrarlo solamente fui al jardín del castillo para poder hacer memoria de en donde lo había visto, pero lo único que vi fue a luna quien estaba regando algunas plantas, tenía 6 años en ese entonces y no podía imaginarme en lo que podría convertirse en ese momento, entonces fui a hablar con ella, pero luna solo reacciono y me recibió con un abrazo como siempre solía hacerlo. Luna me había dicho lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, lo único que estaba haciendo era tratando de calmarse, ya que últimamente los terrestres y los equestrianos han tenido serias disputas, yo era un terrestre que le servía a los equestrianos, para los míos era una traición y a mí no me importaba, lo único que me gustaba ver, era la sonrisa de luna, sana y salva

-aun no puedo entender lo que le sucede a los tuyos, ¿tú sabes lo que les pasa a los terrestres tío Adrian? – dijo luna muy curiosa e inocente

-aun eres muy pequeña para saberlo, además si te lo digo seria quitarle la ternura a mi pequeña niña linda, y eso yo no quiero que le suceda a ella – dije mientras me sentaba debajo de un árbol

-pero los terrestres han estado golpeando a los míos, eso no está bien… pelear está mal – dijo luna tratando de sacarme la información

-tan solo es una pelea por celos, los equestrianos tienen magia, vuelan y tienen buenas cosechas, nosotros somos superiormente en la tecnología, pero supongo que deben de estar preocupados por… ¿sabes qué? Mejor vamos y te compro un copo de azúcar en la feria – dije para no decir lo que teníamos predichos por los primeros

-Adrian, el rey nebulosa quiere verte en este momento – dijo un soldado seriamente

-está bien… dejaremos ese copo de azúcar para la próxima luni, tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre en este momento – dije entonces le di un pequeño beso en su frente, me levante y me fui junto al soldado y solo lo seguí hacia la entrada al castillo, ya que nebulosa estaba allí

-ya nos dieron los datos del último día… no les queda más de un mes a los tuyos, será mejor que se calmen o nos veremos forzados a mandarlos a todos a su planeta – dijo nebulosa muy serio

-tranquilo señor, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que los míos mantengan la calma, por lo menos hasta después de ese día – dije caminando a su lado

-mira Adrian, solamente tienes un solo mes para hacerlo, será mejor que lo hagas rápido, los equestrianos no pueden seguir sufriendo peleas, muertes por los terrestres o en otros casos, violaciones que llevaron al suicidio de adolecentes – dijo nebulosa entonces deje de caminar y me quede quieto en un solo lugar

-señor… solo deme una semana como mucho, tal vez consiga lo que usted me esta pidiendo – dije algo preocupado

-eso espero Adrian, quiero que comiences en este preciso momento – dijo nebulosa entonces hice una reverencia y me fui corriendo de allí

- _está bien connor, te adelantaré esa semana para ver lo que ha sucedido_ – dijo flash entonces comencé a ver como las cosas iban empeorando en ese lugar

Una semana después de la orden que nebulosa me dio, las cosas empeoraron, los asesinatos han sido los más feos que he visto, lo único que me mantenía para seguir era la seguridad de mi princesa, pero con cada cosa que yo haga para que los míos se calmen empeoraban, no podía hacer nada, nebulosa dio la orden de mandar a los míos a un pueblo algo lejos de canterlot, el pueblo se llamaba ponyville, los ponys de ese pueblo tomaron a los míos como si fueran otro más de los suyos, pero solo fueron muy pocas familias que se mandaron a ese pueblo, otras personas se quedaron en canterlot refugiados dentro del castillo y en algunas casas que galaxia les dio para que puedan mantenerse a salvo; siempre había pensado en que le había visto a nebulosa, él era muy estricto y siempre solía darme lo más difícil a mí, también cada vez que me veía con luna me llamaba y me daba algunas cosas sin sentido, como repartirles las cosas a los míos, pero nunca le pregunte lo que le había visto al viejo nebulosa, durante esa semana luna ha intentado verme varias veces y nunca ha podido, igual que celestia quería verme, ya que ambas estaban encima de mí y jugaban conmigo ya que siempre que salían con sus amigos, tenían que salir con un escolta, pero cada vez que podía, las sacaba sin decir nada y las llevaba con sus amigos, aunque nunca haya sido su familia, ellas me querían como tal y siempre que nebulosa quería deshacerse de mí, celestia decía que estaba ayudándolas en arreglar con uno de sus juguetes

-¿estás seguro de esto Adrian? Sabes bien que si mi esposo se entera de esto, podría mandarte a decapitarte – dijo galaxia algo insegura

-¿alguna vez me viste que tus hijas se lastimen en mi cuidado? – dije en un tono amistoso

-siempre he visto que han llegado sin ningún rasguño, creo que podrías encargarte de ello, no vuelvas tarde y mantenla lejos de ese santuario – dijo galaxia

-lo hare, nos vemos en un rato – dije entonces me fui de allí

 **-equestria actualidad-**

- _atención, desconexión inminente_ – dijo la computadora desconectándome repentinamente

-¡aagh!... flash, sabes bien que tienes que desconectarme normalmente, no tienes que desconectarme sin previo aviso – dije mientas me levantaba con dificultad del animus

-¿acaso ves que flash esté aquí connorsito? – dijo luna con un vestido trasparente

-déjame adivinar luna, quieres hacerlo ahora – dije con una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué te dijo que quiero eso? – dijo luna mientras pasaba un dedo por mi pecho

-se te nota por. Lo que estas usando, además sé qué hace varias lunas que no lo hacemos – dije mientras salía del animus y me iba al elevador

-¿no crees que será mejor hacerlo*nos tele transporta a mi habitación*aquí? – dijo luna entonces se tiro a la cama

-creo que si – dije mientras me quitaba la camiseta

Mientras que luna y yo nos poníamos a "jugar" en la cama, aparte de tenerla a ella en mente, tenía a ese viejo antepasado que también era un terrestre, hasta que luna me quito los pantalones y el bóxer con magia, después de eso me agarro algo fuerte de las bolas y me tiro a la cama, trate de no quedarme en posición fetal por el dolor, ya que eso me dolió bastante, pero luna solo comenzó a lamer mi pene lentamente, hace tiempo que no sentía la lengua de luna, igual que me lo chupe y pase la lengua por él, sin sacarlo de su boca, mientras disfrutaba como lo chupaba luna, hice que se lo metiera hasta su garganta, pero lo único que hizo fue aumentar la velocidad, no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo mi mente estaba centrada en lo que luna estaba haciendo, al pasar el tiempo, luna había metido mi pene entre sus pechos, masturbándolo y chupando mi glande, hasta que comencé a sentir que me venía, entonces volví a meterlo en su boca y me corrí allí; quede tirado en la cama, realmente agotado, mientras que luna se lamia los labios y se tragaba de apoco, el semen que le había quedado en su boca, luna no parecía muy satisfecha con solamente eso y solamente se puso sobre mí y comenzó a sentarse sobre mi pene, metiéndoselo hasta que quedara completamente dentro de su vagina y dejando escapar un leve grito de placer, me quede algo sorprendido por cómo se lo metió repentinamente

-luna… ¿estás bien? Nunca te vi con tantas ganas – dije algo sorprendido aun

-extraño tenerte dentro… quiero a mi humano ahora – dijo luna mientras me tomaba de las mejillas

-luni… tranquila – dije entonces comenzó a moverse rápido hacia adelante y hacia abajo

-¡aaaahh!~…

Mientras que luna se quitaba las ganas de hacerlo, yo solamente estaba viendo como rebotaban sus pechos mientras subía y bajaba rápidamente, también la ayudaba a hacerlo, lo único que me incomodaba era la sensación de que alguien nos estaba espiando, trate de que ella bajara la velocidad y solamente di una fuerte embestida cuando ella bajo, haciendo que ella de un fuerte grito de placer, también a que bajara un poco la velocidad, pero solo era para que se tranquilizara un poco, porque en verdad molestaba que ella lo hiciera tan rápido, luego de varios minutos de aguantar a luna, estaba tratando de no correrme aun, luna no podía parar de hacerlo, tampoco de gemir algo fuerte, pero cuando di una embestida cuando ella bajo, me corrí dentro de ella y le evité el grito con un beso, cuando ella ya dejo de hacerlo callo sobre mí, muy cansada y solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada

-por… dios connor… fue… genial – dijo luna mientras se acostaba a mi lado

-solo… no lo hagas tan fuerte para la próxima – dije y luna solo se durmió recostada en mi pecho

-creo que no llegaré a medianoche – dije entonces cai muerto por unas horas y al despertar y fijarme la hora, eran justo las 00:00

-será… mejor irme a esa cantina y luego tomarme el paló de aquí – dije muy dormido, entonces salí de la cama y me puse lo primero que vi en mi armario y luego me fui directamente a la taberna

-vaya… parece que llegas justo, será mejor irnos ahora antes de que todo salga mal – dijo la misma mujer

-primero dime tu nombre – dije muy serio

-no hace falta presentarme, ya sabes quién soy, pero para refrescarte la memoria, twilight arruino toda mi vida – dijo entonces me di cuenta que era

-no me esperaba a que llegara a pedirte ayuda trixie, solo vámonos y ya, no quiero que intentes hacerme algo como la última vez – dije muy serio

-tal vez te convenza esta vez – dijo trixie mientras se iba y solamente la seguí sin decir nada

* * *

 _No quería poner que era una khajiita, así que mandé a trixie y ya, ahora discúlpenme un segundo, tengo que ir al baño... Uuuuff, mucho mejor, ¿en que estaba?. ah! si, chicos el final de este fic. se esta acercando, manténganse atentos porque querré que ustedes decidan el final para connor, aun no tengo nada en mente para el final, solo para el próximo capitulo, lo estaba para darle dos capitulo mas, pero quedaría muy corto para mi gusto, así que vamos a darle unos... cinco capítulos mas, así puedo pensar y dar algunas cosas en la tierra y relacionadas con ese antepasado que llego a equestria antes de que todo se acabé por primera vez en el mundo, tal vez le de una vida mas y le haga algo relacionado con esa linea de tiempo que tenia en mente, y si chicos tiene un poco de cosas del assassins creed, los primeros que estuvieron en la tierra, el animus y otras cosas más, pero para no hacerlo un 100% crossover, no pondre nada mas que tamriel, eso fue todo por ahora, no se si me quedé corto con ese capitulo, también les quiero dar las gracias por estas 1.164 leídas y visitas de algun s, nos vemos para la próxima, hasta luego y chequeen mi perfil, allí esta mi wattpad y mi tumblr_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola chicos y chicas, lo sé tarde un poquito, pero esta semana no tuve clases y tuve tiempo para poder terminar este capitulo, pero solo hay una cosa que les tengo que decir, a lo ultimo no supe que poner y lo único que puse fue una conversación con luna, celestia y las mane six, solo porque no supe muy bien que poner, para la próxima les traigo algo mas interesante que esa conversación extraña, hasta para mi fue extraño e incomodo, pero bueno, sin mas molestia, pueden seguir leyendo_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14: CAMINO A TAMRIEL**

Todos estos años, estando en equestria no pude ver venir el día en el que me tenga que ir, según trixie caminar hacia un puerto en donde se puede salir de equestria, tardaríamos máximo dos días y de ese puerto tardaríamos tres o cuatro días dependiendo del viento que haiga, pero eso no me preocupaba mucho del tiempo en el que tardaríamos, sino que me preocupaba más lo que le sucedería a las chicas sin mí. Había algo extraño en los caminos que me hacía tomar trixie, pero solamente deje de desconfiar de ella y la seguí para estar seguro de dónde íbamos, le preguntaba y solo me respondía "la gran y poderosa trixie sabe dónde va siempre" y eso me hacía pensar que hice mal en pedirle ayuda, con cada paso que daba algo me hacía sospechar que alguien o algo que nos estaba siguiendo, hasta que escuche una ramita romperse y al escucharla me quede quieto tratando de escuchar algo, pero solo saque la pistola para poder estar preparado para darle un fin rápido y lo único que vi fue un maldito conejo que estaba buscando algo de comida, entonces volví a caminar a la par de trixie por si acaso nos jodian la caminata a ese puerto; media hora después de ese maldito malentendido con ese conejo, volví a tener esa sensación de que me estaban vigilando y ya con la pistola en mano, solo esperé el momento para disparar, hasta que de un arbusto saltó un lobo y solo le disparé justo en la cabeza esperando a que sea el único que intento atacarme, pero aparentemente solo era un señuelo para distraerme, ya que cuando me tranquilicé un poco, varios lobos saltaron sobre mí y me cazaron de los tobillos tratando de hacer que me caiga al suelo, pero solo los pateé y salí corriendo y tome a trixie, poniéndola en mi hombro derecho para no perder tiempo, hasta que salté hacia la rama de un árbol y nos subí a ese árbol para que no nos ataquen, además no quise gastar mis balas, ya que solamente tenía tres cargadores y tenía que mantenerlos por lo menos hasta llegar a elswyer

-vaya… hace tiempo que no veo lobos en estos lados, pero bueno, será mejor seguir por los arboles – dijo trixie mientras que estaba cortando algunas ramas

-no vas a poder saltar todo el tiempo, te cansaras y te vas a caer al suelo, los lobos aun seguirán con nosotros y posiblemente te hagan concha – dije mientras trataba de hacer una antorcha para tratar de quemar a los lobos, ya que con eso me serviría bastante

-eso no será necesario si tengo al humano conmigo – dijo trixie entonces encendí fuego en la rama con el encendedor de bencina

-esto me va a ayudar – dije muy tranquilo entonces baje de un salto y comencé a agitar la antorcha para todos lados y tratando de ahuyentar a los lobos, hasta que uno trato de morderme pero solo le metí un tiro en el ojo y a algunos los queme un poco y se fueron corriendo de allí

-salta, yo te agarro – dije muy tranquilo entonces trixie salto, pero en vez de tirarse a mis brazos, se tiró directamente a mi cara, haciendo que yo caiga al suelo, con ella sentada en mi boca

-vamos connor, no es hora de tener sexo, tenemos mucho por delante – dijo trixie entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente

-te odio…

Horas después de ese maldito ataque de los lobos, la noche comenzaba a caer y se veía muy oscuro para seguir avanzando, entonces hable con ella para tratar de hacer un pequeño refugio para esa noche, trixie dijo que ella hacia una fogata mientras que yo trataba de hacer un lugar en donde podríamos dormir, pero solamente corté un poco de madera para poder sentarme en ella y también para alimentar el fuego, también fui a ver si podía hacer que algunos lobos o por lo menos dos, me ataquen así podía despellejarlos, pero no había nada en todo el maldito lugar, hasta que estaba volviendo al campamento, ya que un lobo había saltado hacia mí, tratando de morderme el cuello, pero solo le di un fuerte golpe en el hocico para que no me haga nada, entonces saque un cuchillo de combate para poder estar preparado para matarlo, hasta que otro lobo salto a mi espalda y mordía mi espalda para que suelte el cuchillo, pero solamente comencé a apuñalar repetidamente al lobo que tenía en mi espalda, hasta que cayó muerto al suelo, lleno de apuñaladas en sus costillas, el otro lobo había desaparecido del lugar lo cual me pareció raro, porque no me esperaba a que corriera, cuando vi que no había nada más, cargue el cadáver del lobo en mi hombro izquierdo, ya que me había mordido el derecho, al llegar al campamento vi que trixie había conseguido hacer fuego y cuando tire el lobo al suelo trixie se había asustado al ver al lobo muerto pero se preocupó más por mí, ya que estaba lleno de sangre tanta como mía como la del lobo. Trixie comenzó a desinfectarme la mordida para que no me suceda nada malo, también vi que había sacado un kit de jeringas y solamente salí disparado por el miedo a las inyecciones, pero cuando me quede arriba del árbol no quise bajar más por el miedo a que use la maldita inyección conmigo, me había quedado abrazado a una rama, me quede en ese mismo lugar hasta que vi que trixie se durmió, entonces baje y comencé a despellejar al lobo y deje el cuero del lobo algo cerca del fuego para que la sangre se seque, pero cuando me distraje trixie me clavo una jeringa en mi hombro y me inyecto la antitetánica y solamente me la quite después de que ella haya hecho eso, también la había tirado para atrás por lo que me había dicho

-te dije que no te dolería – dijo trixie muy seria

-y yo te dije que les tengo fobia… no puedo estar cerca de las inyecciones porque ya me agarran escalofríos y ganas de irme a la mierda – dije mientras me sobaba el hombro derecho

-no es para tanto, cuéntame lo que te sucedió para tenerles fobia – dijo trixie mientras se sentaba en el tronco que había cortado

-cuando me tocó ponerme la primer vacuna cuando era chiquitito, me tuvieron que agarrar entre muchos para que me quedará quieto y en el brazo derecho me dejaron la marca de una vacuna que aun ni se me fue, pa´ colmo me movió la aguja dentro del brazo, porque no me quedaba quieto – dije mientras me tocaba el brazo (fue una mala experiencia para mí, yo no puedo estar cerca de una inyección, porque es enserio, me dan ganas de irme a la mierda y aun me quedan un par de vacunas :,v)

-eso si es una experiencia que te trauma, mucho más siendo un niño – dijo trixie entonces me senté a su lado

-putabida… es por eso que no me gustan las inyecciones, me hacen acordar cuando me pasó eso mismo, también hay una comida que ya no me gusta por culpa de mi padre… pero no lo diré, no quiero aburrir al público con historias de mi infancia – dije mientras me recostaba en el tronco y ponía mi cabeza en el regazo de trixie

-¿y para qué es la piel de lobo? – dijo trixie muy curiosa

-me hiciste acordar… ya no tiene sangre, esta algo caliente pero servirá para que la uses por lo menos para que la uses como cobija mientras vayamos al puerto – dije entonces la tome y se la pasé a trixie

-está comenzando a refrescar, ¿Por qué no trajiste una más? – dijo trixie muy curiosa

-porque el otro se me escapo y solo maté a ese que me mordió – dije mientras que trixie se recostaba contra un árbol que estaba algo cerca del fuego

-ven aquí, creo que seguiré el consejo de twilight, no pensaré en mi misma – dijo trixie entonces fui con ella y me puse a su lado, pero trixie solamente se puso entre mis piernas y nos tapó con el cuero

-solo espero que eso sirva por ahora… ooh, ya te dormiste – dije al verla a trixie abrazada a mí

-no lo estaré hasta que te calles de una vez – dijo trixie mirándome a los ojos

-si queres dormí vos, yo no tengo mucho sueño – dije muy tranquilo, hasta que mi estómago rugió

-mañana veré si puedo recolectar algo*bostezo*ahora solamente… quiero dormir – dijo trixie muy somnolienta entonces se acomodo y se durmió abrazada a mi

A la mañana siguiente, había despertado algo extraño, sentía calor y era raro porque hacía frio en la noche, hasta que noté una gran cobija y a trixie totalmente dormida abrazada a mí, entonces me separé de ella y la deje durmiendo, me daban ganas de seguir durmiendo con ella, pero tenía que buscar algo para comer, entonces me fui caminando de allí y comencé a ver que podía cazar, hasta que vi a un pato yendo hacia un lago, pero para no perder tiempo le disparé de una vez y cuando la bala le dio, el pato callo muerto al suelo, después de decir sus últimas palabras en patones, (patones :v)no quise perder mucho tiempo así que solamente lo agarré de las patas y me lo llevé, también había recolectado algunas frutas silvestres que me parecían familiares. Apenas llegue al campamento comencé a desplumar y destripar y también cortarle la cabeza al pobre pato Lucas, pero era algo necesario para mí, ya que hacía una semana que no comía nada de carne porque no tuve ni mierda de tiempo de poder irme a la tierra y comprarme algo para que yo pueda comer, porque solamente veía puros vegetales en equestria y no podía vivir de ensaladas, (no vives de ensalada, no vives de ensalada, no vives de ensalada) hasta que comencé a cocinarlo y trixie se había despertado por el lindo olor del pato asado, hasta que le saqué una pata y la comí como si no hubiera comido desde hace una semana… Pero era verdad eso

-*sinf**snif*Mmmmm… ¿Qué es ese lindo aroma? – dijo trixie mientras se estiraba

-mmmm… pato asado… está rico – dije con la boca llena de comida

-¿¡QUE!? – grito trixie al escucharme

-no puedo estar comiendo solamente vegetales, necesito carne también por varias razones de mi biología humana, ya que hay vegetales que yo ni en pedo como – dije entonces le pasé una pata a trixie

-eeehh… normalmente la aceptaría pero, no lo haré porque es carne de un pobre pato – dijo trixie, entonces termine de comer lo que quedaba del pato

-que buen desayuno jaja – dije mientras palmeaba mi panza

-ya vámonos connor, tenemos que seguir caminando para que lleguemos a ese puto puerto – dijo trixie entonces me levanté y le tire un poco de agua a la fogata para que no siga el fuego y que queme parte del bosque

-me preguntó que estará pasando en canterlot – dije muy tranquilo

-de seguro deben de estar buscándote a ti, pero sé que no aparecerás hasta un mes, ¿no? – dijo trixie mientras ponía mis manos en mi nuca

-exacto, pero es por una buena razón que tengo y que ya te dije, creo – dije sabiendo que era posible que no pudiera salvar a mi mundo

 **-Mientras tanto en canterlot-**

Estaba realmente preocupada por donde pudiera estar connor en este mismo momento, toda equestria o por lo menos la guardia estaba buscándole, igual que sus amigas, aunque lo estuviéramos buscando por toda equestria, sabía que pudo haber estado en la tierra, pero él nunca se queda más de horas, hasta que recordé sobre ese lugar a donde quería ir, entonces preparé algunos soldados para que vayan a todos los puertos de equestria, celestia trataba de calmarme diciéndome que ya volvería, pero conociéndolo bien sabía que no vendría por un buen tiempo o posiblemente… nunca más iba a volver a mis brazos

-princesa luna cálmese, connor volverá pronto a equestria, recuerde que él es un soldado y de seguro celestia le habrá de haber dado algún pergamino de algunas cosas que tiene que ir a buscar, pero trate de calmarse – dijo twilight al verme realmente preocupada

-mi humano tiene que volver, yo sé que él nunca tarda demasiado, además sé que celestia siempre lo lleva a la entrada de su objetivo, es imposible que ella no lo haya tele transportado – dije mientras miraba por la ventana

-es posible que connor se encuentre entrenando en algún lugar o algo – dijo rainbow dash como si supiera que el entrena todos los días

-connor no entrena más de un día a la semana – dije muy seria

-ya basta de suponer cosas que son posiblemente erróneas, hermana tienes que calmarte de enserio, recuerda que connor es el descendiente de tío Adrian, ya hablamos de esto y recuerda que él siempre desaparecía por unos cuantos días y luego volvía – dijo celestia muy seria

-odio que me hagas recordar a Adrian, sabes bien que era mi único amigo en equestria hasta que nuestro padre lo mando a la tierra por culpa de los suyos que intentaron atacar el castillo, no quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre o juro que esto se pondrá peor – dije muy amenazante

-wow wow wow…. Quietas chicas, quietas. Princesa luna, trate de calmarse un poco y de no cometer un error que puede hacer que esto se salga de control, princesa celestia, trate de no hacer recordar a su hermana cosas que son realmente dolorosas para ella – dijo applejack poniéndose entre medio de nosotras dos y nos hizo a un lado para que no comencemos a pelear

-por cierto… ¿Dónde está fluttershy? – dije muy curiosa

-fluttershy… no quiso estar aquí, connor es igual de importante para ella que para usted princesa luna, porque es el único amor que ella tiene aunque no lo crea, sin él no puede ser como lo es últimamente, connor hizo que fluttershy salga de su caparazón – dijo twilight y al escuchar eso me quede pensando en eso

-vayan a buscar a fluttershy, tengo que hablar con ella sobre esto, connor nunca me dijo que hizo que ella sea como lo es ahora – dije algo confundida

* * *

 _Y bueno chicos, esto fue todo por hoy, cada vez nos acercamos más al final de esté fic. Creo que es el primero que terminaré, eso es extraño porque nunca dejo las cosas terminadas, cosas relacionadas con la escritura, porque soy mas vago que un puto gato, pero bueno, eso fue todo por hoy chicos y chicas, y recuerden ver mi perfil si quieren visitar mi tumblr y wattpad, nos vemos y recuerden, cuídense y no usen drogas... producción, ¿lo dije bien?_


	15. Chapter 15 (part 1-2)

_Hola chic s, espero que se encuentren bien, yo estoy cagado de frío jajaja, aquí otra vez otro capitulo que nos acerca al final de este fic, ya saben bien porque tardo en hacer esto, tambien quiero decirles que les agradezco mucho la espera, pero esto no tiene tanta accion que digamos, solo es un relato que como siempre, en la segunda parte esta toda la accion, tambien quiero decirles que quise poner a snowdrop en el fic, a nuestra querida pegaso ciega, pero solo es un apodo y no su nombre real, no quiero joderles mucho la historia, tambien aparece un juego que se los recomiendo a los fanaticos de los shooters y de los vaqueros, su nombre es Call of Juarez gunslinger, yo ya lo pase todo y ahora lo estoy jugando en dificil y luego lo jugaré otra vez en oeste real, le seguiré diciendo más cosas abajo._

* * *

CAPITULO 15: EL REGRESO DE LAS SOMBRAS (PARTE 1-2)

Unas horas luego de caminar, ya estaba cayendo la tarde en el bosque por donde iba con trixie, pero por suerte habíamos llegado a una parte donde había algunas casas, era un pequeño pueblo que no estaba en el mapa de equestria, según trixie, ese pueblo nunca fue marcado en el mapa de equestria por la razón, que había sido destruido y pasado a ser historia de las guerras por las tierras. Mientras caminaba en ese pueblo acompañado de trixie, varias personas me miraban de una forma rara, ellos nunca me habían visto y yo nunca había visto ese lugar, pero cuando vi que una pequeña niña me había agarrado de mi pantalón, la levante y ella había quedado colgando de él, para no parecer mala persona la saque despacio de mi pantalón y pregunte sobre su madre, quien era la que o él que cuidaba de ella, pero solo me respondieron "nadie cuida de ella, ella se cuida solo en este lugar", no me gusto para nada escuchar eso y solamente la deje en el suelo y fui con trixie, pero la niña solamente me tomo de la mano y no quise molestar mucho, entonces le pregunte a trixie cuanto tendría que esperar para el barco, ella dijo que teníamos que esperar dos o tres horas para que llegará, depende a que parte se haya ido el barco

-está bien… Si no me quieres dejar, ¿quieres que te cuente alguna historia? – dije arrodillado enfrente de la niña

-claro, me encantan las historias – dijo la niña muy entusiasmada

-está bien… Te contaré cuando estuve en el regreso de King sombra – dije en un tono engañoso de terror

-mmm… Eso suena algo terrorífico – dijo la niña algo timida

-tranquila, no es de terror, solo quise asustarte un poquito – dije con una sonrisa

-eres malo jaja… Tú no eres de equestria, ¿verdad? – dijo la niña, entonces me levanté, la tome de la mano y me senté en una banca con ella a mi lado

-no soy de aquí, eso es verdad, yo soy de la tierra o mejor dicho "de un universo alterno" – dije mientras dejaba mi nueva espada a mi lado

-cuéntame esa historia que me dijiste – dijo la pequeña niña algo impaciente

-bueno, pero primero decime tu nombre, yo me llamo Connor Adrian, pero todos me dicen por mi primer nombre – dije muy tranquilo

-pues… A mí me conocen más por el apodo de "snowdrop" y no entiendo porque – dijo snowdrop muy segura de eso

-es por una pony especial, también tenía el mismo problema en los ojos que vos tenes, ahora… Mejor vamos a la historia esa antes de que el barco venga – dije entonces snowdrop se recostó en mi brazo

 **-6 semanas antes-**

Estaba en mi habitación jodiendole la partida en el Call of Juarez gunslinger a flash, me gustaba trolearlo diciéndole que si hacia esto me ganaría en el sentido de cosas del juego, pero siempre lo jodia así y flash se enojaba y me daba golpes en el brazo, hasta que deje de hacerlo. Mientras jugábamos un presentimiento que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, me hizo perder en el juego haciendo que flash gane en la última oleada del call of Juarez, entonces deje el mando en el sofá y salí de mi habitación, flash pensó que yo no aceptaba la derrota en esa última oleada y él me siguió todo el camino refregándome su victoria en el puto juego, hasta que vi la puerta de la sala del trono entreabierta y nos pusimos a escuchar lo que sucedía allí dentro, pero al estar escuchando flash se quedó inmóvil al escuchar que King sombra había vuelto al imperio de cristal. Yo solamente me quede esperando a que twilight saliera para poder hablar con las princesas, mientras ellas hablaban estaba tratando de pensar en cómo podría hacer para ayudar en el imperio de cristal, hasta que twilight salió de allí mirándome algo preocupada

-flash… Anda con twilight y acompañala hasta la estación, yo voy a hablar con celestia y luna… Y no vayas a decir eso del call of juarez o te meto una patada en el culo – dije muy serio, entonces flash sin protestar fue con twilight

-sé que has escuchado todo lo que le dijimos a twilight… ¿Estás seguro de ir y ayudar en algo que podría matarte? – dijo celestia muy seria

-ya he estado peleando con discord y los changelings, sé que no es fácil pero las cosas son así y tengo que hacer lo necesario, por lo menos para poder mantener mi pasado atrás – dije muy seguro de lo que tenía en mente

-sabemos tu pasado connor, no vas a tener que hacer eso otra vez, aquí eres una leyenda naciente por así decirlo – dijo celestia tratando de hacer que yo no piense en eso

-aunque haya dejado mi pasado atrás, las muertes de esos policías me seguirán aun, ahora veo ese error que he cometido, ahora tengo una oportunidad de arreglar mi vida – dije muy serio y sin decir nada me di vuelta y me fui a la estación de trenes

Apenas llegue a la estación, vi que twilight ya estaba hablando con las chicas y spike, flash se veía algo preocupado pero lo único que hice fue comprar un boleto y subir sin que me vea. No podía dejar de pensar en mi pasado, todas las cosas que había robado con facilidad y todas las vidas que tome para poder seguir con la mía, hasta que todas subieron y me vieron apoyado contra una puerta, me preguntaron cómo había llegado tan rápido, pero me quede sin contestar y solo seguí pensando en esos años, hasta que el tren se movió y caí de cara al suelo, al ver a los demás que se reían al ver que me había caído de cara, entonces me levante y me senté al lado de fluttershy, ella se había sonrojado al verme otra vez, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, las demás al vernos juntos en silencio se apartaron para que pudiéramos hablar, pero solo me quede sin decir nada al lado de fluttershy, las demás esperaban que comencemos a hablar, pero no dijimos nada porque era raro volver a hablar después de varias semanas sin vernos, hasta que decidí romper el hielo

-esto… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en ponyville? – dije ya que eso fue lo único que tenía en mente

-muy bien, pero… las cosas no son las mismas sin ti, no puedo hacer varias cosas si tu no estas allí para ayudarme como la primera vez, ¿recuerdas? – dijo fluttershy haciendo que recuerde al primer día que había llegado

-sí, me acuerdo todavía de ese día, fue cuando había aparecido en equestria y había dicho que yo era tu novio para que te dejen tranquila, pero entre todo las cosas no eran como lo veía venir – dije muy tranquilo

-la llegada de nightmare moon – dijo fluttershy

-la aventura dentro del bosque everfree – dije

-los elementos de la armonía – dijo fluttershy

-y la derrota de nightmare moon – dijimos al unísono y apropósito puse una mano sobre la suya, ella como siempre se sonrojo mucho y quito su mano, poniéndose muy roja

-¿esto es oficial o qué? – dijo fluttershy muy desesperada

-se suponía que nosotras solamente fingiéramos hablar entre nosotras para ver qué era lo que sucedía con ellos dos – dijo rarity algo enojada con dash

-de todas formas estoy soltero aunque me vean ser así con luna y fluttershy, no estaré de pareja hasta que me decida por cual – dije muy serio, entonces me pare y me fui directamente al último vagón y me quede fuera

-oye connor – dijo twilight muy interesada por lo que pasaba, pero yo tenía una mirada seria

-sé que no he sido el mismo de siempre twilight, ustedes no saben sobre lo que era antes de llegar a equestria, pero han visto como me he comportado cuando llegue a equestria, solo que no me había esperado a conocer a las chicas que podrían ser para mí, yo solo soy un humano, no sé qué pueden verme a mí, ¿acaso me ven como un trofeo o algo parecido? – dije muy pensativo

-no es eso connor, aquí en equestria las cosas son realmente diferentes a la tierra, nosotras no te vemos como si fueras un trofeo, fluttershy te ve como más que un amigo porque le quitas la timidez cuando estas cerca de ella, y luna me dijo porque es que te amo… Le recuerdas a un humano que solía vivir aquí – dijo twilight tratando de calmarme

-eso lo sé bien twi, se a quien le recuerdo a luna, pero a veces me quedo pensando en con quien seguir mi vida. Dejando el tema de lado, ¿Cuánto falta para el imperio de cristal? – dije mientras entraba con twilight

-no mucho, dentro de un rato llegaremos, ahora ven adentro o te congelarás – dijo twilight pero no le hice caso para nada

Mientras me quedaba viendo la nieve y los rieles pensando en lo que sucedería, sabiendo que era poco el tiempo que me quedaba en equestria o algo así sentía, ya que últimamente he estado peleando con varias cosas que en la tierra son mitológicas, mi tempera tura había bajado bastante y los temblores habían aparecido, pero solo trataba de ver si me daba el cuero de estar fuera hasta llegar al imperio o por lo menos a la estación secundaria del imperio de cristal. El tren había parado al mismo tiempo que saque mis manos del barandal y vi que mis manos se había quedado pegadas por estar tanto tiempo agarrado a él, sin pensar dos veces jale sacando un pedazo de piel de mis manos, (en este momento siento una extraña sensación en mis manos, es como un hormigueo o algo así) entonces baje y tome una chalina que había llevado conmigo y me la puse, al ver a twilight gritando el nombre de su hermano, estaba esperando a que algo interesante sucediera, pero lo único que pasó fue que una de las bufandas de rarity se había quedado en mi cara, así que me la saqué y se la di a spike para que la guarde, al fijarme un poco más adelante vi a shining bastante abrigado y yo cagándome de frio por no querer traerme algo abrigado, pero no me importo porque habíamos comenzados a caminar para que las cosas que se encontraban en ese lugar nos atrapen, shining como siempre iba al frente para guiarnos, hasta que se escuchó un cuerno que hizo que la tormenta de nieve se pusiera más fuerte, shining grito que corramos, entonces le hicimos caso y comenzamos a correr a la par suya, hasta que casi todos entraron, shining trato de deshacerse de algo que nos seguía, pero solo lo agarre del hombro y lo tire dentro del campo de fuerza, entonces saque una nueva espada que celestia me había dado, ya que la otra la había roto chrysalis en la boda de shining y cadence, al ver el rostro de King sombra me quede paralizado, él sin duda se puso frente a mí y se lanzó hacia mí, pero sabiendo lo que el solía hacer me resistí a la pesadilla y salí de sus sombras entrando dentro del imperio medio vivo, ya que sombra trato de dormirme para hacer esa pesadilla

-¡Connor! – grito twilight al verme tirado en el suelo

-t-tranquila… estoy… estoy bien twily, solo que casi me causa una pesadilla… si no me leía los cuarenta libros de sombra me quedaba muriéndome de hipotermia – dije mientras me levantaba algo tembloroso

-¿Por qué hiciste eso connor? Yo podía con sombra – dijo shining algo preocupado

-hey… tienes una esposa, no puedo dejar que shining termine quedando se sin magia, sino te tiraba dentro del imperio de cristal, tu cuerno iba a tener varios cristales oscuros, eso no te permitirá hacer magia – dije con una mueca en el rostro

-claro, bloqueo de magia número 20, es raro que alguien que no tiene magia lea esos libros, pero ahora solo vamos al castillo, cadence esta exhausta por estar haciendo este campo de fuerza… y será mejor ir rápido – dijo shining mientras caminaba, entonces comenzamos a seguirlo

-connor, sé que no es el momento indicado, pero um… quisiera saber si… si puedes volver a ponyville conmigo, te extraño mucho – dijo fluttershy algo triste

-sabes bien que tengo muchos encargos de celestia, espero que ella me deje tranquilo si hago este último – dije algo serio

 **-el presente-**

-connor, el barco ya está cerca, será mejor que vayamos al muelle y lo esperemos allí – dijo trixie algo seria, entonces me levanté y la seguí

-señor, por favor siga contándome esa historia – dijo snowdrop algo interesada

-te contaré la otra parte en el muelle, ahora vamos, tenemos que bajar bastante – dije entonces la subí a mis hombros

-parece que te encariñaste con una niña, lástima que te tienes que ir ahora connor – dijo trixie mientras miraba a snowdrop

-lo sé, pero dentro de todo voy a volver a equestria en una o dos semanas de seguro – dije con una gran sonrisa

-prometeme que volverás con vida – dijo snowdrop

-esta bien, por cierto… ¿Por qué te encariñaste así conmigo? Osea, ni me conoces – dije algo curioso a lo ultimo

-se que no puedo ver bien, pero puedo saber en quien confiar y en quien no – dijo snowdrop

-igual que snowdrop...

* * *

 _Como les estaba diciendo, estamos cada vez más cerca del final, tambien yo estoy cada vez más cerca del viaje de egresado, mañana tengo una reunion pero se que no es de importancia para ustedes, pero para mí si, etto... Tambien estoy con el tema de que "posiblemente" comience a hacer blogs en youtube, porque con solo hacer esto de los fics... No me basta a mí, necesito sacarme algunas cosas de la mente, como las ideas para youtube, ya que mi profe de literatura me dio una idea para comenzar, pero aun no, tambien quiero decirte Diego que me des un tiempo, primero terminaré con este fic y comenzaré con el otro, creo que vos me seguias en el de "luz vs oscuridad" luego de este fic haré ese y luego de ese, haré el que les habia dicho antes de los primeros humanos en equestria, esto es todo por ahora mis queridos sparkles, espero comentarios chic s los quiero y les mando un abrazo medio frío desde argentina._


	16. Chapter 16 (part 2-2)

_Hola, ¿Que pasa sparkles? Si, lo sé y perdonen por tardarme mucho al subir esta segunda parte, la verdad que ni me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que yo subí la primer parte de este capitulo y esto que lo otro, pero solo les quiero decir que como me dijo un chico que seguía uno de mis fics que borre para poder rehacerlo un poco mejor, "ok no hay por que apresurarse, primero son los estudios y después las otras cosas", te mando un gran saludo diego12, quiero decirte una sola cosica y es que primero terminaré con este fic y luego comenzaré a escribir nuevamente luz vs oscuridad, porque ahora que tengo la posibilidad de desaprobar una materia, es posible que no escriba, pero si subo otro capitulo de este fic, significa que no estoy castigado, ahora no los quiero aburrir así que hablaremos más abajo_

* * *

CAPITULO 16: E REGRESO DE LAS SOMBRAS (PARTE 2-2)

Mientras caminábamos hacia el castillo del imperio, sentía feos escalofríos, pensaba que era por estar fuera mucho tiempo, pero cuando apenas llegamos vi que un camino de cristales oscuros, cuando vi eso pensé que sombra había dejado restos de él, ya que intento dejarme fuera del imperio para morir, pero solo seguí adelante a pesar de lo que me estaba sucediendo, esperaba el momento de que esto terminara para poder ir con celestia para que pueda curarme. Twilight parecía estar muy preocupada por mí ya que había visto que no estaba como siempre y me había preguntado de lo que me sucedía, yo sin saber que responderle, solo le dije que estaba bien y que se preocupará más por el imperio de cristal, ella aun así me ayudo a caminar un poco, pero solamente la hice a un lado y seguí caminando mientras que twilight me miraba extraño, hasta que entramos al castillo y se saludó como siempre a cadence, aún seguía muy jodido y no podía mantenerme en pie, entonces me senté de golpe en el suelo, las chicas, shining armor y spike se preocuparon por mí, parecía que me estaban clavando millones de cristales en el cuerpo, causándome algunas sensaciones frías en el cuerpo, parecía que me estaban clavando estacas de hielo en cada parte del cuerpo, hasta que shining trato de curarme un poco con su magia, pero lo único que consiguió fue que me mantuviera de pie por un tiempo. Lo único que dije fue

-preocúpense…. Por el futuro del imperio yo… Me encuentro bien – dije temblando

-claro que no te encuentras bien connor – dijo twilight muy preocupada

-¡QUE SI LO ESTOY JODER! – dije gritando muy serio

-mira connor, haznos caso, si sigues moviéndote es posible que mueras, será mejor que te quedes quieto por un tiempo hasta que te mejores un poco, intentaré de quitarte un poco de lo que te molesta – dijo shining pero cuando apenas intento curarme una sombra salió disparada hacia él y se alojó en su cuerno, haciendo que algunos cristales se formaran en su cuerno

-es por eso que no quise que me curaras shining, el hechizo de sombra busca magia que corromper y al hacer magia llamaste a esa sombra y te jodio – dije algo serio

-mierda... da igual – dijo shining

-shining tranquilo, sabes bien que no creo poder soportar mucho más esto… y tú no podrás seguir con este hechizo – dijo cadence algo cansada

-conozco una forma de detener a sombra, pero se cree perdido el objeto con el que lo detendremos – dije algo serio

-te refieres al…

-exacto cadence, me refiero al corazón de cristal, con él si podremos joderle el plan a sombra – dije mientras me levantaba del suelo

-creo haber leído algo sobre eso – dijo twilight mientras buscaba en algunos libros que había traído

-leyendas del imperio tomo 7 pagina 80 a 90 – dije con una sonrisa entonces twilight comenzó a buscar

-esa es la página… Aquí dice que el corazón de cristal anteriormente era utilizado para demostrar todo el amor, la confianza y la amistad que todo un imperio se tiene, pero cuando King sombra estuvo gobernando el imperio, escondió el corazón de cristal para que ningún pony pudiera tomarlo para poder derrotar a King sombra, hasta que celestia y luna lo hicieron con los elementos de la armonía desterrando a sombra al frio glaciar del norte. Tenemos que encontrar ese corazón para poder salvar al imperio – dijo twilight como si tuviera algo en mente

-twily el corazón de cristal fue escondido por sombra y nadie a excepción de él, sabe dónde está ese corazón – dije algo serio

-¿y porque no van a investigar por el pueblo? Tal vez alguien sepa algo, pero si se les complica mucho vayan a la biblioteca – dijo shining armor mientras trataba de mantener a cadence despierta

-twilight, spike vengan conmigo iremos a la biblioteca de cristal, las demás vayan a buscar información por el pueblo, si encuentran algo o no lo hacen, vayan rápido a la biblioteca – dije entonces todos asintieron

-wow… Por fin poder hacer algo junto a ti connor – dijo twilight con una gran sonrisa

-no es tiempo de esas cosas twilight, tenemos la vida de un imperio en manos – dije muy serio, entonces comencé a caminar con twilight y spike hacia la biblioteca

Al estar caminando hacia la biblioteca, twilight no podía de parar de hablar, hasta que solamente le tape la boca entonces ella se quedó callada hasta llegar a la biblioteca, al entrar vimos a la pobre pony anciana, preguntamos sobre algunas cosas pero ella solamente decía no recordar nada desde la llegada de King sombra, ya que al parecer algo le había sacado los recuerdos y solo quedó con los del gobierno de King sombra, y sin más preámbulo comenzamos a buscar algunos libros que nos diga como poder hacer que todos recuerden todo, pero no encontramos nada y solamente nos pusimos a hablar mientras que yo estaba como a veinte estanterías del suelo, hasta que saque un libro muy grande y pesado también, entonces twilight comenzó a leer rápido mientras yo bajaba de las escaleras, pero sin querer pise mal y me caí sobre una mesa partiéndola en dos, twilight al verme caer solamente siguió leyendo sin importarle. Yo estaba todo adolorido por la caída, hasta que spike me ayudo a levantarme y a caminar hacia una silla, ya que twilight solamente se quedó leyendo, un tiempo más tarde las demás chicas llegaron justo en ese momento twilight se separó de libro y fue a ver si las chicas habían encontrado algo relacionado con el corazón de cristal, hasta que las demás me vieron tirado en la mesa y me ayudaron a levantarme, cuando ya estaba de pie me saque el polvo y rastros de madera

-¿te encuentras bien connor? – dijo applejack mientras me sacaba el polvo también

-sí, estoy bien pero nada más que alguien me dejo tirado en el suelo y ni se calentó para ayudarme – dije mientras miraba a twilight seriamente

-perdona connor, sabes que cuando estoy con un libro me concentro con lo que estoy leyendo, perdona – dijo twilight algo triste

-está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar – dije entonces me estire para hacerme sonar la espalda

-cambiando de tema, no encontramos nada con el corazón de cristal, tenemos que hacer algo para poder derrotar a King sombra de una vez – dijo rainbow dash mientras volaba

-emmm… Tengo una idea, hay que hacer una feria de cristal, de seguro si hacemos algo así podremos conseguir que los ponys de cristal puedan recordar algo, suena medio raro pero de seguro sirve – dije mientras que twilight seguía leyendo

-connor tiene razón, si hacemos una feria de cristal podremos conseguir que ellos puedan recordar algo, esta feria se comenzó a hacer cuando la primera reina estuvo en el poder y aún se sigue haciendo – dijo twilight con una gran sonrisa

-rarity pinkie pie, ustedes encárguense de las decoraciones, rainbow dash fluttershy vayan y hagan que los ponys de cristal vayan a la feria, luego tendré algo en mente para ustedes dos, twilight vos seguirme que tenemos que hacer un corazón de cristal, porque no sé si vamos a llegar a encontrar al original, spike y applejack encárguense de la comida – dije entonces todos nos fuimos de allí

Mientras estábamos con nuestras cosas, podía ver como las cosas de la feria se iban levantado, también varios ponys que iban llegando a la feria, hasta que twilight me dio el corazón de cristal y lo pusimos en un pedestal para que se quede allí y haga lo suyo, unas horas después el lugar estaba lleno, entonces todos nos fuimos a donde estaba el corazón de cristal, estaban todos menos pinkie, hasta que pinkie se sacó el disfraz de fluttershy

-las cosas van bien, espero que este corazón de cristal sirva para poder encargarnos de king sombra – dije mientras miraba el corazón de cristal

-claro que servirá connor, pero ahora vayamos a supervisar la feria – dijo twilight entonces todos fuimos por ahí

-Mmmm… tal vez vaya a pedir algo para comer o algo, estoy cagado de hambre – dije entonces fui al puesto de applejack

-si… sí... Está bien... un momento – dijo applejack mientras atendía a varios ponys

-che applejack, ¿me das un buñuelo? – dije muy curiosa entonces applejack me lo pasó y siguió tomando ordenes

-pos… luego te pago – dije entonces me fui de allí hasta que vi a la bibliotecaria hablando con twilight

-mierda… connor, tenemos que hacer algo con el corazón falso, no funcionará con lo que tenemos que hacer luego – dijo twilight muy nerviosa

-¿por? – dije con a boca llena

-tenemos que buscar el original antes de que cadence no pueda mantenerse en pie – dijo twilight entonces volvimos a donde estaba el corazón de cristal y lo tapamos con una manta

-¿Qué estás haciendo twilight? – dijo pinkie pie muy curiosa

-tenemos que buscar de una vez el corazón de cristal antes de que algo malo suceda, esta copia no se podrá mantener para cuando todo esté listo – dijo twilight algo seria

-no entiendo – dijo rarity algo confundida

-twilight se refiere que si no tenemos el corazón original vamos a estar jodidos, porque el corazón refleja todo el sentimiento que tiene un imperio, toda la amistad, la confianza, el amor, todo… Y esta copia no podrá reflejar todo eso – dije muy serio

-chicos… tienen que buscar ese corazón y rápido – dijo applejack entonces nos fuimos dentro del castillo con twilight y spike

-está bien… sé que el corazón de cristal fue escondido en el reinado del sombra, eso significa que tendría que estar por aquí – dijo twilight entonces spike fue a fijarse detrás del trono

-en el reinado de King sombra… ya se lo que puede ser, twilight mira el trono – dije hasta que twilight reacciono a lo que me refería

-sombra fue quien lo escondió y lo escondió en su castillo – dijo twilight entonces comenzó a usar el hechizo que celestia le enseño y una gran escalera apareció frente a nosotros

-twily… ve con spike, yo iré a supervisar la feria de cristal – dije muy seguro

-pero connor… ¿Qué tal si hay alguna trampa allí abajo? Ve tú y trae el corazón de cristal – dijo twilight muy insegura

-twilight vos tenes que conseguir el corazón de cristal, sé que vas a poder conseguirlo, pero solo te diré una cosa… Ten cuidado con la puerta que se encuentra en el final de estas escaleras, si no sabes como zafarte de su hechizo, estarás jodida – dije entonces me fui de allí

Cuando salí del castillo vi a varios ponys que estaban intentando ver el corazón, pero las demás chicas trataban de que no lo vieran, hasta que un temblor hizo que la copia se caiga y que algunos ponys comenzaran a quejarse por eso y a preguntar sobre el verdadero corazón de cristal, pero no sabían que hacer y lo único que supe fue ponerme entre ellos para tratar de calmar a la gente antes de que algo malo sucediera, pero como siempre las cosas no salen como uno se la espera el campo de fuerza que cadence mantenía desapareció, supuse que ella no pudo aguantar más el mantener el hechizo, entonces varias personas salieron corriendo pero no sirvió para nada, ya que el malvado King sombra había entrado haciendo que todos se fueran corriendo para que no les sucediera algo. Yo estaba sin palabras porque sabía que si intentaba pelear seria en vano ya que sería lo mismo que pelear con el aire, no ganaras para nada y solo te cansaras a ti mismo, pero no pude aguantarme porque ya estaba corriendo hacia él con mis dos pistolas en las manos para intentar algo, apenas llegue y comencé a disparar pero solamente lo traspasaba, lo único que estaba intentando de hacer era que se retrase un poco para que twilight pudiera tomar el corazón y salir de allí, hasta que me quedé sin balas y saqué mi espada lanzándome hacia él, entonces salió de esa gran sombra con una guadaña e intento darme un corte con la guadaña, pero solamente lo frene poniendo la espada para que me no me haga daño, sombra parecía estar completamente loco y solo seguía intentando darme algún corte o algo, mientras que yo intentaba esquivarlos a todos, hasta que me dio un corte en el brazo dejándome en el suelo con mi espada a mi lado, trataba de no moverme rápido mientras acercaba mi mano a mi espada, hasta que sombra me trato de dar el golpe de gracia, en ese momento tomé mi espada y se la tiré directamente hacia su pecho, dejándola clavada hasta la mitad, sombra miraba la espada como si fuera su fin, pero sabía que fingía. Cuando sombra se había sacado la espada de su pecho, la lanzo lejos, clavándola en la tierra y justo cuando intente levantarme sombra clavó varios cristales en mi brazo derecho, cuando apenas sentí el primer cristal atravesar mi brazo di un fuerte grito de dolor, no podía dejar de retorcerme para tratar de sacarme los cristales, pero mientras más me movía más dolor sentía, hasta que acerco un cristal entre mis ojos y lo fue acercando lentamente, hasta que toco la punto con mi frente, pero en ese momento él desvió su mirada al castillo y vio a spike tratando de salir del punto más alto del castillo, entonces King sombra se fue en un gran cristal, pero luego de eso me desmayé por el dolor. Un tiempo después de lo sucedido me encontraba en una camilla de hospital, con fluttershy de un lado y con luna del otro, ambas estaban recostadas en mí y agarrando mí brazo y… Lo que quedó del otro

 **-nuevamente en el presente-**

-pero tienes ambos brazos – dijo snowdrop entonces me subí la manga de mi chaqueta y me quité un guante que llevaba puesto

-celestia dijo que no podía utilizar ninguna magia para poder hacer que mi brazo creciera de una vez, así que me dio la opción de esto o de quedarme retirado de mi trabajo, pero no me gustó la idea de quedarme fuera de este trabajo – dije muy tranquilo

-pero… Solo hay una clase de pony que utiliza este tipo de prótesis de los brazos y son esos ponys que viven más haya de equestria – dijo snowdrop algo confundida y seria

-lo sé, pero no quería quedarme sin mi hermosa derecha… Además yo soy diestro y no puedo estar sin la derecha – dije entonces dieron el aviso de que el barco se ya estaba por llegar

-connor… el barco solo tardará un minuto en irse, así que será mejor que subamos ambos – dijo trixie mientras que el barco iba bajando a varios ponys

-¿Ya te tienes que ir? – dijo snowdrop algo triste

-si, pero voy a volver en unas… cuatro o cinco semanas más o menos, volveré lo prometo – dije mientras que snowdrop me abrazaba la pierna

-no te vayas – dijo algo triste

-mira snowdrop, te voy a dar algo pero prométeme que no lo vas a perder, ¿Dale? – dije muy confiado en que no lo perdería

-está bien – dijo snowdrop entonces me saque un collar que había comprado en la tierra en mis visitas

-es un collar que me compré por diez pesos creo, pero solo lo compre porque era mi inicial, quedatela si queres, total es un regalo de alguien que tiene una promesa con vos – dije mientras subía al barco

-solo vuelve con vida – dijo snowdrop pero solo le sonreí para que supiera que iba a volver

-tendremos más de tres horas de viaje por la velocidad del viento según el capitán – dijo trixie

-no importa, con total de que nos llevé a donde tenemos que ir, está bien para mí – dije mientras me sentaba en un escalón

-¡HORA DE SARPAR! – grito el capitán entonces pusieron las velas e hicieron todas las cosas para irnos (como que ni ganas de decir todo XD)

-cuídate connor… – el barco ya había comenzado a avanzar mientras que algunos se iban a algún lugar para ponerse cómodos

* * *

 _Esto fue todo por hoy, pero no es todo lo que les quería decir, también quería decirles que si les molestó eso del brazo y que se yo, díganmelo en los comentarios, aparte yo lo puse porque estaba leyendo un cómic que no me acuerdo el nombre y si lo encuentro se los diré, una ultima cosa chicos y chicas, he comenzado a hacer blogs, encontraran mi usuario en mi perfil, tienen mi tublr pero no subo muchas cosas que digamos, creo que lo dejé juntando polvo... También esta mi wattpad que también esta juntando polvo y mi nueva pagina blog que no tiene mucho polvo como las demás cosas que yo uso, allí solo encontrarán dos post sobre videojuegos y tendre tres secciones, videojuegos, anime y manga, y la ultima y la más aburrida para mi es historia, ahora chicos fue un placer anal darles esta parte que nos acerca al capitulo 20 que será el ultimo capitulo de connor y sus sensuales aventuras en equestria, ahora yo me voy para la cama porque ya son las 12:17 am... Si... Como siempre que yo subo los capitulos, los subo a la noche XD... Bueno eso fue todo, hasta luego mis queridos y queridas sparkles_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hola mis querid s seguidores de "Una pequeña vuelta por eqeustria" volvemos otra vez con el capitulo 17, el cual nos deja con solo tres capítulos para que todo esto termine, pero como todos saben que yo tardo por esto de los estudios y que se yo y bla, bla, bla, esto y lo otro, pero no importa, cada vez que algo se comienza... Se tiene que terminar, pero es posible que haga algo como contando sobre lo que puse en esto sobre los primeros humanos en equestria, sobre "el tio adrian" y otras cosas más, pero se los diré ya a lo ultimo... Ah! y por cierto, el lemon volvio, pero saben que yo no hago las escenas lemons tan largas así que... Pueden saltarselas :v..._

* * *

CAPITULO 17: ELSWEYR Y LOS LADRONES DE LAS DUNAS

Tiempo después de estar en el barco me estaba dando las ganas de ya poder estar en la tierra, ya que el puto barco se movía por todos lados, me sentía mareado, tenía ganas de vomitar pero aun así me la aguanté porque no quería lanzar todo lo que había comido, lo único que hice fue sentarme al lado de trixie para no terminar en el suelo, ella parecía estar como siempre, hasta que uno de los tipos pasó por mi lado e hizo que me caiga sobre trixie con mi cara entre sus pechos, trixie comenzó a mirarme mal, entonces me dio una fuerte cachetada que me dejo tirado en el suelo y con su mano marcada en mi cachete izquierdo, justo cuando había caído al suelo el barco se había detenido, entonces me levanté mientras me sobaba el cachete por el dolor de esa cachetada. Cuando bajamos del barco trixie comenzó a decirme cosas como "pervertido" o "si vuelves a hacer eso te dejaré sin hijos" pero lo único que hice fue ignorarla hasta que se había quedado callada, no tenía ni la mínima idea de a dónde ir para poder conocer a "la última leyenda de equestria", hasta que note a un grupo de khajits que estaban quitándole el dinero a algunos barcos, lo único que hice fue ir hacia ellos y sacar mi espada, ellos solamente se quedaron viéndome ya que nunca antes habían visto un humano o eso creo yo, pero ellos se rieron al ver que lo quería enfrentarlos, los que estaban en el muelle se escondieron incluyendo a trixie que se había escondido en un barril

-vaya, vaya no es nada más y nada menos que un equestriano, pero no pareces tener las mismas cosas que uno pony, ¿Acaso naciste deformado o algo así? – dijo uno de ellos burlándose de mi

-no soy un pony, yo soy un humano y solo les daré diez segundos para que devuelvan el dinero a eso barcos antes de que les ensarte la espada por donde no les da el sol – dije muy amenazante pero solo se burlaron

-uuy que miedo, como si pudieras hacer mucho contra alg – no deje que termine de hablar porque ya tenía el filo de mi espada cerca de su cuello

-suelten todo… O todos ustedes mueren – dije muy amenazante pero cuando uno trato de golpearme saque mi pistola y se la puse justo en la cabeza

-¿Qué es esta mierda? – dijo el que trato de golpearme, pero sin pensarlo jale del gatillo y le abrí otro agujero en la cabeza

-sino quieren terminar de esa manera váyanse de una vez y si los veo nuevamente aquí, no tendré la misma piedad que tengo ahora – dije muy serio y amenazante

-v-vámonos – dijo uno de ellos entonces ambos soltaron todo lo robado y se fueron corriendo

-él… Mato un ladrón de las dunas – dijo un khajit, entonces varios comenzaron a abrazarme y a tirarme al aire

No entendia muy bien lo sucedido, pero lo único que hice fue ver el barril en donde trixie se había escondido, ella parecía estar viéndome y su rostro parecía tener un leve tono rojizo, hasta que dejaron de tirarme al aire

-gracias por esto equestriano, con esto los ladrones de las dunas dudaran en volver – dijo un anciano, parecía estar muy agradecido por lo que había hecho, pero cuando vi el cuerpo, los demás khajits lo tiraron al agua

-eres un pony muy extraño, ¿Qué tipo de pony eres? – dijo una mujer

-no soy un pony, soy un humano, básicamente no soy de este mundo – dije entonces me dejaron en el piso y me miraron seriamente

-el salvador de los mundos – dijo el anciano que me había agradecido anteriormente

-pero el salvador de los mundos es solamente una leyenda, además dudo mucho de que un humano lo sea – dijo trixie mientras salía del barril

-el salvador de los mundos puede ser cualquier tipo de especie, pero alguien quien tiene una causa noble tiene que serlo – dijo un anciano con una capucha puesta

-el ermitaño salió de su casa, espero que no hayas venido con problemas viejo – dijo uno de los khajits

-se a lo que has venido humano, ven y te entrenaré para que le des fin a esa cosa que está amenazando tu mundo – dijo el viejo khajit entonces lo seguí

Al no decir nada los demás khajits me trataban de hacer que me quedará por si acaso, pero lo único que hice fue seguir al viejo para poder ver lo que me podía enseñar, cuando llegamos a su casa algo alejada del puerto el viejo se me había quedado viendo fijo, notaba que trataba de ver algo en especial y lo único que hizo fue entrar a su casa, dejando la puerta abierta entonces trixie y yo entramos cerrando la puerta para luego ver la decoración de su hogar, tenía varias armas y armaduras que aparentaban estar hechas a mano, cuando quise tocar una el viejo me dio un golpe en las manos, al parecer no le gustaba que toquen sus cosas. Mientras caminábamos trixie miraba al suelo por curiosidad, al parecer las tablas de las maderas eran más claras que las que suelen haber en equestria, hasta que note un palo que parecía estar sosteniendo un peso importante, entonces me aleje de él y fui donde el viejo, pensaba que esa casa se iba a caer y al pensar eso me estaba cagando del miedo, ya que era posible de que algo realmente pesado caiga sobre nosotros, el viejo había agarrado una espada de madera y me la había dado a mí, pero mientras miraba esa espada el mismo viejo me había quitado la mía y cuando traté de agarrarla me dio un fuerte golpe con otra espada de madera que se había agarrado para él, yo me agarré la mano por el dolor y me retorcí un poco, hasta que se me pasó, trixie solamente se había sentado en una silla para ver lo que me estaba por hacer en este entrenamiento. Tenía mi espada en alto para prepararme para cualquier ataque, hasta que el khajit me tiro un golpe horizontal, entonces lo bloqueé pero al bloquearlo el viejo me había quitado el pie del suelo, haciendo que me cayera al suelo y solamente me levanté de un salto pero el ermitaño ya me había puesto la punta de la espada en mi cuello

-tienes buenos reflejos, pero necesitas más agilidad física – dijo el viejo mientras se alejaba un poco

-vaya y yo pensaba que no le podían ganar a él – dijo trixie comiendo palomitas

-primero, tengo sueño y segundo me agarro distraído – dije algo serio y tratando de tapar la vergüenza

-y orgulloso, el orgullo es el peor enemigo de un héroe – dijo el viejo entonces volvió a hacer lo mismo y cuando trato de hacerme caer con el mismo movimiento lo salté y tire un golpe vertical, pero me lo bloqueo

-lo sé, es por eso que a mí no me importa que algunas cosas me hagan perderlo – dije mientras hacía fuerza hacia él

-pero eres predecible – dijo el viejo entonces me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-uuuuggh… – ese golpe me había dejado sin aire

-¿Te encuentras bien connor? – dijo trixie al verme tirado en el suelo

-si… Estoy re bien trixie… Solo siento que me falta el aire – dije entrecortado por el golpe

-okey – dijo trixie muy tranquila

-arriba, tienes mucho que hacer si quieres estar en forma… Y llámame maestro DoQa – dijo el v… DoQa (Do: guerrero – Qa: desconocido)

Todo el maldito día el maestro DoQa me hizo estar peleando contra él, cada vez que trataba de esquivar sus golpes uno nuevo se avecinaba a mi cuerpo o rostro, ya tenía varios moretones en mi cara y cuerpo, pero no me importo ya que valía la pena lastimarse para dar fin a la amenaza que se acercaba a mi planeta. Esa misma noche DoQa me había dado una habitación en donde podía dormir junto a trixie, ya que la casa no tenía muchas habitaciones que digamos, cuando eran las 3:32 am comenzaron a escucharse gritos de ayuda, apenas escuche eso me desperté y me puse mi pantalón para ir a ver lo que pasaba, pero cuando apenas salí vi el puerto ardiendo en llamas, entonces salí corriendo hacia el puerto que estaba algo lejos, apenas llegué vi a varios khajits con mascarás y a los khajits del puerto tratando de salir de sus negocios que estaban en ardiendo, entonces tome un palo y comencé a romper los picaportes de las puertas para que los que estaban atrapados salgan y no terminen muriendo. Cuando había conseguido sacar a todos los que estaban dentro de esos negocios envueltos en fuego vi al grupo de khajits que habían provocado esto, solamente fui hacia donde estaban ellos y cuando apenas llegué dos se me tiraron a atacar, pero por mala suerte no tenía mi espada, entonces solamente les di un fuerte golpe a los primeros dos que trataron de atacarme y al ver los cuchillos que tenían en sus caderas se los quite para tener algo con lo que me pueda proteger, solo vi un movimiento borroso de uno de esos khajits y cuando menos me lo esperé ya lo tenía frente a mío, entonces me dio un fuerte golpe mandándome contra una palmeral. Quede inmóvil, incapaz de moverme, trate de pararme pero fue inútil. Cuando vi a esos khajits irse pude reconocer dos de ellos, eran quienes habían atacado el muelle cuando recién llegamos, me quede así un rato hasta que trixie llego y volvió a llevarme a la casa de DoQa, apenas entramos a la vieja casa DoQa, él me dio un tazón con algo líquido, cuando lo vi me negué, pero enseguida DoQa me tomó de la boca y comenzó a tirármelo en ella, al no quedar más comencé a vomitar fuera de la casa claro

-¿¡Qué fue lo que le dio a connor!? – dijo trixie tan seria como enojada

-solo es una medicina para que su dolor pase más rápido – dijo DoQa mientras se dirigía a su cocina a dejar el tazón

-creo… Que me hizo peor que esa patada – dije limpiando mi boca

-ya se te pasará, solo dale tiempo – dijo DoQa muy tranquilo

-vamos connor, será mejor que te acuestes un rato – dijo trixie mientras me llevaba a mi habitación

Tres días al entrenando con el mismo método con el que lo entrenaron al maestro DoQa, no podía seguir de pie al día siguiente, pero aun así seguía sin importar el dolor, quería rendirme y dejar este entrenamiento por un día para descansar, pero si me rendía miles de vidas serian arrebatadas y no podría seguir con esa culpa, tenía que seguir sin importar el dolor. Al cuarto día me sentí sin energías, pero DoQa dijo que sentirse sin fuerzas era solamente una emoción, que eso solamente lo demostraban los débiles, que tenía que levantarme y seguir entrenando, entonces hice lo que él me había dicho, me levante de la cama con un poco de dificultad. Fuera de la vieja casa estaba parado encima de un tronco pequeño solamente con un pie tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mientras que en ambos brazos colgaban dos piedras de aproximadamente 50 Kg cada una, sentía como la circulación de mis brazos se iba de apoco, como el sol quemaba mi piel, también las astillas encajándose en las plantas de mi pie, era doloroso y a la vez necesario, hasta que trixie llego y se me quedó viendo mientras que yo estaba muriéndome de sed y de calor, hasta que trixie me quiso dar un poco de agua pero DoQa dijo que no me dé hasta que la noche caiga. Me sentía mal, tenía hambre, no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo estando en esa posición, hasta que DoQa me quito ambas piedras que colgaban de mis brazos, en ese momento caí al suelo desplomado por el cansancio, se notaban como la soga que mantenía a las piedras colgarse me había dejado una gran marca y no podía creer que estaba a punto de perder los brazos por culpa de las piedras. DoQa me dijo que al sufrir dolor el cuerpo obtiene más resistencia, aun así no me pude mover por el dolor que sentía mi cuerpo, era un dolor infernal, pero como dije anteriormente, vale la pena.

-te mereces un descanso connor, estos tres días que estuviste entrenando eh notado un gran cambio en tu resistencia, luego de esto el entrenamiento que odiaras es el de fuerza y reflejos – dijo DoQa mientras me ayudaba a caminar

-no me… Vayas a hacer limpiar tu carro y barrer tu casa – dije como si me vaya a hacer lo de karate kid (laik si la viste :v)

-eso son cosas que hago yo, tú cargaras cosas realmente pesadas – dijo DoQa, pero apenas dijo eso me imagine aplastado por una enorme piedra

-descansa connor, te mereces este descanso – dijo DoQa dejándome en mi habitación

-igual usted maestro – dije muy agradecido, pero apenas me acosté palme al instante

Días después no tenía ningún dolor, el dolor parecía que ya no existía, se había vuelto parte de mí. DoQa me había hecho levantar miles de cosas pesadas, tanto como llevar cubetas de agua, como cargar su carro lleno de piedras desde el puerto hasta su casa, era una tortura para mí, aun así seguía adelante a pesar del cansancio, también me había golpeado con la espada de madera una y otra vez diciendo "predice los movimientos del enemigo" pero cada vez que predecía un movimiento me golpeaba cada vez más fuerte y rápido, eran rápido pero con cada día que me hacía lo mismo, parecía que se iban tornando más y más lentos, hasta que por fin pude esquivar cada uno de ellos, luego de muchos días de entrenamiento duro, llegó un día de descanso. Mientras que trixie me cambiaba de vendaje notaba como si ella estuviera preocupada, que estaba con mucho miedo, sabía que ella no quería perderme, ya que cuando nos conocimos trixie se ponía nerviosa cada vez que me veía y la hacía desconcentrarse en sus actos de magia, hasta que comencé a recordarle esos momentos cuando nos conocimos

 **UN SENSUAL FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dije al ver a rarity irse llorando

-es una pony que acaba de llegar al pueblo y dice ser la pony más poderosa de toda equestria, ya intentaron applejack, rarity y rainbow dash intentar con ella, pero parece… Que ellas solamente les hicieron pasar vergüenza – dijo pinkie pie mientras miraba a la pony

-aah… Pos… ¿Por qué no va twilight? – dije muy curioso

-dice que no quiere porque sería presumir su magia y bla, bla, bla – dijo rainbow dash mientras se limpiaba el polvo

-aaahh ya se, esto será divertido de ver – dije con una gran sonrisa

-no puede ser que esa pony me haya cambiado de color mi hermosa melena – dijo rarity abrazándome del brazo

-che primero fíjate cuando lo decís, porque mira que hay muchas personas que tienen el pelo de ese color – dije al ver a todas las personas que tenían el pelo verde

-lo siento chicos jeje – dijo rarity muy nerviosa

-che trixie, ¿A que no haces esto? – dije enseñándole como doblaba la punta de mis dedos

-eso será fácil… Espera… Un segundo… ¡Aahg! – dijo trixie mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo que yo

-eso significa que vos no sos del toda poderosa, además a veces presumir o no inventes mentiras – dije muy tranquilo

-e-es-eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo trixie muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-¿Segura? Che mira lo que tenes atrás de tu oreja, una moneda – dije sacando una moneda detrás de su oreja

-¿De dónde salió eso? – dijo trixie algo confundida

-es muy simple, solamente te pones una moneda detrás de tu mano, luego la pasas a tu palma y ya, o eso es lo que hago yo – dije muy tranquilo (enserio, eso hago yo cuando me aburro)

-acabo de caer en el truco más barato de todos – dijo trixie realmente sorprendida

-mira esto – dije mostrándole una lapicera, entonces comencé a golpearla contra mi dedo índice, hasta que la hice "desaparecer"

-¿Dónde está el bolígrafo? – dijo trixie más confundida

-en mi oreja – dije mostrándole como tenía la lapicera (aquí le decimos lapiceras y sé que en otros lugares le dicen bolígrafos o algo así)

-tsk, como sea, no caeré en esos trucos baratos de feria – dijo trixie mientras se iba a su casa rodante

-que divertido es hacer enojar a los equestrianos cuando poseen magia – dije con una gran sonrisa

 **FIN DEL SENSUAL FLASHBACK**

-sí, lo recuerdo muy bien connor, pero… Aún sigo lamentándome por haberte forzado a hacerlo conmigo – dijo trixie algo tímida

-ya pasó trixie, esas son cosas del pasado que se olvidan, aparte vos estabas con esa mierda que te termino jodiendo por ser mucho poder, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... el amuleto del alicornio creo, pero bue – dije con una sonrisa, pero eso se cambió cuando se escucharon gritos

-connor son nuevamente los ladrones de las duanas – dijo DoQa mientras miraba por la ventana

-¿Otra vez? ¿No tienen nada mejor que estar robando este maldito lugar? – dije muy serio y confundido, entonces me levanté de la silla y me fui directamente al puerto

-ten cuidado connor y por favor… Vuelve vivo…

-tranquila trixie… Sé que él lo hará bien…

Cuando apenas había llegado los mismos ladrones se encontraban tirando a un viejo khajits que parecía no poder defenderse por la edad, al verme los malhechores dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y fueron directamente hacia mí, intentaron hacer nuevamente lo de hace días, pero lo tome del cuello y lo estampe contra el suelo para luego darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza, dejándolo casi muerto, los demás khajits se me habían quedado viendo, como si solo fuera un sueño, una ilusión, pero no… Era mi turno de cambiar la balanza, apenas me lancé hacia ellos note que uno intento arrojarme un cuchillo, pero agarré a uno de ellos y lo use como escudo, el cual se desangro hasta la muerte, ya que el cuchillo había dado con su cuello. Los demás no tenían idea de que hacer, parecían estar asustados, pero aun así me atacaron, trataba de ver como esquivarlos a todos de una vez, no había ninguna posibilidad de poder hacerlo, hasta que tome el cuchillo del cadáver de uno de ellos y me puse en defensa. Cuando uno de ellos había llegado justo frente a mí, me hice a un lado pasando por debajo de su brazo y clavándole el cuchillo de la garganta atravesándolo por completo, tome su cuchillo y le di una fuerte patada en la cabeza para que quedará mareado, al no prestar atención uno se abalanzo sobre mí, quedando sobre mi espalda y trato de apuñalarme el cuello, pero puse mi mano en su muñeca, forcejeando para que no termine el cuchillo en mi cuello, hasta que le di un fuerte codazo en las costillas, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Apenas toco el suelo le clavé su cuchillo en la cabeza, solo quedaban tres más, tres que estaban asustados, incapaces de atacar, pero solamente fui corriendo hacia ellos y les termine las vidas con un golpe en su laringe, cortándoles el cuello y pisando sus cabezas. Vi todo lo que hice, los que mate e intente de no hundirme en ese instinto asesino, hasta que la multitud de khajits llego feliz y volvieron a hacer lo mismo que hicieron apenas llegué, estaban felices, diciendo que gracias sus vidas serían más tranquilas desde este momento, hasta que me bajaron y se quedaron callados

-¿Quién fue el que le dio fin a los ladrones de las dunas? – exclamo un khajit con una vestimenta muy formal

-fui yo – dije respondiéndole tímidamente

-te damos las gracias y sé que hablo por todos al decir que el puerto estará tranquilo por mucho tiempo gracias a ti – dijo el khajit muy sonriente

- _creo que estas un paso más cerca connor, pero el tiempo para tu mundo se acaba –_ dijo esa voz dentro de mi cabeza

-valiente criatura, estas cordialmente invitado a una fiesta en el palacio de la ciudad, solo espera a que la ciudad se entere, serás una leyenda – dijo el mismo khajit

-no… Tengo que irme ahora, ya he pasado tres semanas entrenando y es hora de que me vaya a equestria antes de que sea tarde – dije entonces trixie y DoQa llegaron

-¿Ya nos vamos? – dijo trixie muy curiosa

-sí, necesitamos irnos en este momento – dije muy serio

-le diré a mi capitán privado que te lleve a equestria, se ve que tienes que tienes mucho que hacer allí – dijo el khajit adinerado al ver a trixie

-muchas gracias y… Maestro DoQa… Prometo volver a verlo algún día – dije con una gran sonrisa

-es un honor sentirse querido, pero este viejo khajit no le queda más tiempo, espero que tus actos tengan una buena acción connor, ahora ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer – dijo DoQa dejando escapar una sonrisa

-vendré a verlo… Y le traeré un regalo para el paraíso – dije entonces me fui corriendo con trixie y el khajit adinerado

 **AVISO: LEMON EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE, SI NO QUIERES LEER ESO BUSCA ESTO ***

Luego de todos los preparativos, autógrafos, regalos y otras cosas más nos fuimos de elsweyr, estando en el barco trixie no me quitaba la mirada de encima, hasta que se fue a las habitaciones del barco, para descansar en el viaje, entonces la seguí para darle un regalo de mi parte. Cuando entre a la habitación me quite la camiseta y trixie estaba un poco extrañada por mi comportamiento, me fui acercando hacia ella hasta que nos arroje hacia la cama para comenzar a besar a trixie, ella intento separarme por un momento, hasta que se cansó y comenzó a seguirme el beso, ella me había comenzado a masajear mi pene el cual ya estaba totalmente erecto, entonces trixie me había sacado el pene del pantalón y yo me quedé un rato al ver su cara, parecía un poco confundida ya que pensaba que sería igual que un equestriano, pero no, a ella no le importo y enseguida se había quitado las bragas

-no tenía idea de que ustedes no las tuvieran como los de mi especie – dijo trixie mientras que me acomodaba entre sus piernas

-hay diferentes tamaños pero no quiero hablar de eso – dije entonces comencé a penetrarla lentamente

-o-ohh~… Joder hace rato que… No siento una buena verga dentro de mí – dijo trixie entonces comencé a embestirla lentamente, pero ella rodeo mi cadera con sus piernas

-aun tienes… Más que disfrutar – dije mientras que comenzaba a embestirla más rápido

Trixie estaba realmente concentrada en el placer, gemía sin parar por cada embestida que le daba, me sentía en el paraíso luego de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, entonces comencé a embestirla cada vez más fuerte y rápido ya que se sentía muy bien, trixie comenzó a gemir en mi oído para que se lo hiciera más fuerte, pero solamente se lo hice como lo estaba haciendo. El barco se movía para todos lados por el golpe de las olas, haciendo que cada vez que una ola golpeaba contra el barco, de una fuerte embestida haciendo que trixie de un fuerte grito de placer, no había mucha gente allí y toda la que se encontraba a bordo, estaba trabajando manteniendo el barco, con cada embestida trixie aumentaba más sus gemidos, no quería que esto se termine ya que se sentía muy bueno volver a hacerlo, pero de un momento a otro, comencé a sentir que me venia

-t-trixie… – no pude terminar de hablar porque trixie me interrumpio

-hazlo dentro… Quiero sentirlo dentro aaahh~ – dijo trixie entonces comencé a embestir cada vez más rápido, hasta que me corrí dentro de ella y ambos dejamos escapar un grito de placer

-oohh~ por celestiaaaaa~ – dijo trixie mientras me abrazaba fuerte, hasta que me soltó y comenzamos a respirar agitados

-hace un buen tiempo que no hago esto – dije mientras que trixie se recostaba en mi pecho *****

-de seguro muchos se pondrán celosos cuando se enteren de esto, aunque… No creo que sea bueno contarlo – dijo trixie algo pensativa

-no se lo digas a nadie, está bien que lo comentes y todo, pero no se lo cuentes a la gente que puede hacer que esto se haga público – dije muy tranquilo

-tranquilo… Sera nuestro secreto en ese caso – dijo trixie muy feliz

-me alegro que te haya gustado mi regalo… Ahora será mejor descansar un poco hasta que lleguemos – dije algo dormido

-tienes razón, esto te cansa y… Nosotros como no lo hacemos desde hace tiempo*bostezo*ya estamos cansados – dijo trixie entonces se durmió sobre mí, no tarde mucho en palmar por un rato también

* * *

 _Esto ya es lo ultimo de este capitulo, si y no se si se nota que estoy tratando de cambiar un poco mi metodo de escritura porque mi profe de literatura me dio muchas y ideas y bue, entregue un trabajo que lo escribí yo y me dijo que necesitaba más adjetivos pero no importa, les quería hablar sobre el final porque lo quiero tener planeado ya, quiero que pongan en los comentarios o mandenme a inbox diciendo "Quiero el final bueno" "Quiero el final neutro" "Quiero el final malo" esto es todo lo que les tengo que decir por ahora, un gran abrazo desde argentina para todos mis seguidores de esta hermosa historiafic o fic. depende como ustedes quieran decirle a esto, nos vemos para la proxima, hasta luego hermosuras B3._


	18. Chapter 18 (parte 1-3)

_Muy buenas mis queridos seguidores de "Una pequeña vuelta por equestria" aquí les dejo algo recien salido del horno, que esto es raro para mi, porque no tarde lo mismo que antes, ahora tengo la suerte de estar en las vacaciones de invierno, ya nos acercamos al fin de este fic, recuerden que sin su opinion sobre el ultimo capitulo el cual es el 20, no podre escribirlo porque necesito saber como quieren que termine, solo les dare unas palabras al final de esto, ahora lean tranquil s_

* * *

 **LEE LO DE ARRIBA PRIMERO**

CAPITULO 18: El FIN (part. 1-3)

Cuando apenas habíamos llegado a equestria junto a trixie muchos khajits parecían haberse enterado de lo que había sucedido, apenas bajamos del barco varios comenzaron a saludarme y darme la mano por haber hecho mierda a los ladrones de las dunas, pero solamente los hice a un lado para ver si snowdrop estaba allí, pero no la había visto por ningún lado, hasta que ella salto sobre mi espalda muy feliz por volverme a ver, muchas personas quisieron llevarme para todos lados a darme regalos por muestra de agradecimiento, pero me negué porque tenía que rime directamente a equestria, pero tardaría mucho tiempo para poder ir y era posible que sucedan muchas cosas. Cuando comencé a preguntar si había otro camino para tomar, muchos dijeron sobre un supuesto "espejo" que te podía llevar a cualquier parte de equestria, snowdrop decía que ese espejo no se usaba desde la llegada de nightmare moon. No quería tardar más de lo debido porque tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas en la tierra se estaban poniendo feas, no tarde ni dos segundos en decir que me lleven a ese lugar para utilizar el espejo, un grupo de ponys de ese puerto me llevaron a un antiguo y descuidado castillo que parecía estar a punto de caerse por completo, apenas entramos todos vi la vieja decoración que estaba desapareciendo de apoco por el tiempo que estuvo en ese castillo, pero ese espejo estaba justo entre dos tronos que se hacían familiares a los del castillos de canterlot y al del bosque everfree.

-este es el espejo que te decíamos, solo escribe el lugar a donde quieras ir y podrás aparecer en ese mismo lugar… O en donde esté la salida del portal – dijo snowdrop

-¿ya lo has usado? – dije muy curioso

-nope, lo leí de un libro de la biblioteca – dijo snowdrop muy tranquila, entonces se bajó de mi espalda

-ten cuidado humano, no queremos que algo malo suceda – dijo uno de los ponys del puerto entonces me dirigí al espejo y escribí ponyville en el, en un momento apareció ponyville justo dentro del espejo

-está bien… No será mi primera vez que paso por un espejo – dije antes de pasar por el espejo

-espero volverte a ver connor – dijo snowdrop con una gran sonrisa, entonces se cerró el portal

-creo que esta parte de ponyville es detrás de la torre – dije muy tranquilo entonces comencé a caminar

Mientras caminaba algo apresurado note que las chicas estaban hablando con celestia y a discord hecho piedra en una carreta, no quise irme sin dar un último saludo, también quería aprovechar para que celestia me llevará a canterlot porque me daba flojera ir y comprar un boleto para el tren. Apenas llegue trate de saludar, pero todas se me tiraron sobre mí, cayendo al suelo con todas ellas sobre mi

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – dijo twilight muy curiosa y con algunas lagrimas

-es una larga historia twilight – dije entonces me levante y me puse frente a celestia

-connor, luna está muy preocupada por ti, ella piensa que tú la dejaste por alguna otra pony mejor que ella – dijo celestia muy seria

-te lo voy a decir en el camino, vamos a tener que volver a canterlot y me iré a la tierra, pero primero necesitaré ir a visitar a Hefesto, necesito nuevas armas – dije mientras que las chicas se me quedaban mirando

-déjame adivinar… Acabas de volver a equestria y ya tienes que irte, ¿Por qué no te quedas? – dijo rainbow dash muy seria

-es por la misma razón que nos dejaste en el laberinto, te fuiste volando a claudsdale, discord te puso en la cabeza que tu lugar en donde naciste se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero nada más que eso era una simple ilusión para que el ganara, pero lo mío es distinto – dije mientras me subía al carro en donde vino celestia

-eso significa que tendrás que esperar un poco más discord – dijo celestia entonces subió nuevamente a discord allí

-nosotras iremos contigo – dijo twilight muy segura

-twilight te vas a tener que quedar, no quiero que te caguen matando en la tierra – dije subiéndome y sentándome al lado de celestia

-¿Y eso qué? Nosotras siempre hemos estado para ayudarte connor, si tú te vas a enfrentar contra esa cosa que amenaza la tierra, vas a terminar muerto chico y la tierra será destruida por no aceptar nuestra ayuda – dijo applejack haciendo que me ponga a pensar

-mmmm… Odio cuando tienes razón, vengan aquí arriba y vámonos – dije como si fuera un niño, entonces las chicas y spike subieron al carro

Mientras nos dirigíamos a canterlot, les explique el porque me fui de equestria, ellas estuvieron muy impactadas cuando les explique lo del entrenamiento, menos rainbow dash, ella decía que quería probar ese entrenamiento, entonces me imagine a dash con cuatro piedras, una en cada brazo y una en cada ala. Pero trate de no salirme del tema, celestia me comentaba sobre el estado de luna, no podía creer que lo único que haya hecho desde que me fui por un tiempo, solo bajaba y subía la luna, también comía en su habitación, y ni siquiera se calentaba en entrar en los sueños de los demás ponys para ayudarlos, pero celestia había escrito un pergamino y yo como chusmo me puse a ver lo que escribía, lo que ella había escrito era _"querida hermana, te tengo buenas noticias, connor ha vuelto, ya estamos de camino a canterlot con las chicas y spike, espéranos en el puerto. De seguro connor te explicará todo lo sucedido… Eso espero"_ entonces lo envío. Cuando llegamos a canterlot, luna ya se encontraba en el puerto, estaba toda despeinada, con ropa de entrecasa y se notaban sus ojeras y una cara de ansiedad para verme, apenas nos bajamos todos, luna ya había ido corriendo hacia la carroza, ya que yo fui el último en bajar, la pobre alicorn se me lanzo encima y comenzó a besarme, cosa que le correspondí al instante, entonces algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire y cuando vi a las chicas estaban con la reacción de "esto es lo más chu que he visto" (Chu: Lindo, tierno, cariñoso, etc.), ella estaba muy emocionada que comenzó a llorar de la emoción por verme nuevamente, pero cuando le explique lo que tenía que hacer, luna me abrazo fuerte e intento que no me vaya de ella nuevamente.

-luni es enserio, no quiero ser el único de mi especie – dije mientras trataba de que me suelte

-no… Recién llegaste y ya te tienes que ir nuevamente de mí… No te vayas – dijo apretándome más fuerte

- _tu tiempo se ha acabado, el mundo que conoces se ha comenzado a destruir, los países están en guerra, bombardeos y muchas otras cosas más, le has fallado a la tierra_ – dijo nuevamente esa voz femenina en mi mente

-tengo que irme – dije entonces apreté su muñeca para que me soltase, cuando ella me soltó fui con celestia

-¿A-acaso ya no me amas? – dijo luna con lágrimas en los ojos y apunto de largarse a llorar

-luna tengo que irme a la tierra, claro que te amo, pero esto es necesario – dije un poco tranquilo, entonces celestia me mando con Hefesto

 **EN QUIEN SABE DONDE**

Cuando aparecí en el mismo lugar que Hefesto tenía su forja, se notaba que todo estaba inactivo, la forja estaba sin usarse y las armas parecían estar polvorientas, entonces comencé a buscar algunas armas para ya estar listo, pero cuando menos me lo espere Hefesto estaba frente a mí, hizo que de un salto para atrás al verlo de la nada

-la concha de la lora Hefesto, casi más me cago del susto – dije algo enojado con el herrero

-tengo tu nueva armadura connor, también tengo nuevas armas para ti – dijo Hefesto muy serio entonces se fue a una habitación

-che Hefesto, yo no me acuerdo que te haya pedido que me hagas una armadura, pero me parece de buen gesto que me hayas hecho una arrr… Esa sí que es una armadura que no me esperaba – dije al ver una armadura que parecía el mismo traje

-he visto esa cosa llamada assassin's creed que ustedes juegan y me centré en eso, también se lo mucho que te gusta, pero cuídala, me costó encontrar los materiales para forjarla, también hacer que tenga esa forma – dijo Hefesto entonces comencé a ponerme la armadura

-a la mierda boludo, me queda re bien – dije mientras me estiraba y sentía que la armadura no molestaba

-por cierto necesitaras esto, es un cargador para tu pistola, pero utilicé un poco de magia para que las municiones vayan cargando la pistola, solo no la cagues – dijo Hefesto entonces cambie el cargador de una de ellas

-¿No tienes otro más? – dije muy curioso ya que tenía dos pistolas

-eso lo hice a último momento, si sigues con vida te haré otra más para la otra, pero ahora vete de una santa vez – dijo Hefesto

-aguántame que me agarro esta espada y ya – dije entonces agarré otra espada, ya que la última que me había tomado de este lugar, la rompió chrysalis

-dame eso, deja que yo te elija las cuatro espadas que vas a usar, se a lo que te enfrentas y te va a costar con una sola – dijo Hefesto entonces comenzó a agarrar espadas por todos lados

-con una sola ya está chabón – dije algo confundido

-ten estas, esta espada es del dios ninja del fuego, esta es una de las espadas de Merlín, de Arturo ya la conoces, me costó encontrarla y por último la espada de Tomoyuki Yamashita – dijo Hefesto mientras me ponía dos espadas en mi cadera y dos en mi espalda

-gracias pero… Mejor me callo, ahora mándame a equestria – dije algo

 **NUEVAMENTE EN EQUESTRIA**

Cuando apenas volví a equestria, todos se me quedaron viendo por la armadura, por las armas, yo estaba sin ganas de hablar con ellos, así que solamente me fui hacia la sala del portal espejo para evitar algún cambio de opinión, cuando apenas había entrado a la sala del portal shining armor estaba parado con una lanza en la mano, parecía tener intenciones de no dejarme pasar a la tierra ya que el espejo parecía estar rompiéndose. Trate de convencer a shining armor pero no pude hacerlo, twilight trato de hablar con su hermano diciéndole todo lo que yo les había contado shining aún se negaba dejarme pasar, hasta que me lancé a él y pasamos ambos por el portal, shining estaba confundido por ser la primera vez que pasaba por allí, las chicas tampoco tardaron mucho en pasar también, pero cuando apenas vieron como estaban las cosas en la tierra quisieron volver a equestria, en especial fluttershy, quite a shining de encima de mí y me levante del suelo para estar listo para lo que venga, hasta que esa misma voz volvió a hablarme por la mente

- _vaya, ya has llegado, eres muy lento humano, lástima que tu fluttershy no pudiera irse –_ dijo esa voz femenina y cuando fluttershy trató de pasar por el portal, se dio contra el obelisco

-¿Qué es lo que queres ahora? – dije muy serio

- _solo digamos que si no llegas a tiempo a donde estar ese rayo de luz, tu mundo explotará_ – dijo la mujer por mi mente

-¿Siempre tiene que ser ese rayo de luz? ¿Por qué no se inventan algo mejor? – dije muy intrigado entonces comencé a caminar, hasta que celestia me tomo del hombro

-¿A dónde crees que vas connor? – dijo celestia muy seria

-voy a salvar a mi mundo y si vos no me vas a ayudar, mejor usa magia, abrí el portal y hace que nada de esto pasó o que yo estuve en equestria – dije muy irrespetuoso y enojado

-déjame terminar connor, ¿A dónde vas? No creo que vayas a poder contra el ragnarok – dijo celestia muy tranquila

-claro que voy a poder yo solo contra esa serpiente – dije entonces me quite la mano de mi hombro y camine lento hasta que razone sobre las consecuencias

-pero… No puedo hacerlo sin mis amigas – dije sin mirar hacia atrás

-te olvidas de mi – dijo shining armor mientras se acercaba a mi junto a los demás

-bien este es el plano…

Cuando comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Bs As, las cosas parecían estar muy tranquilas, aun así seguíamos alerta y con un poco de miedo, había varios cuerpos tirados en el suelo, sin cabeza, a la mitad, en un charco de sangre, desmembrados. Era una escena a la cual nadie se quiere ver y más si es en una ciudad la cual es como si fuera en donde uno haya nacido, pero por desgracia, era muy posible que nos perdiéramos, ya que solo estuve dos veces en esta ciudad, de un momento a otro se escuchó un ruido extraño, sonaba a un perro llorar, pero cuando vimos más adelante se acercaba un perro todo lastimado, entonces detuve a fluttershy antes de que intente ir a consolarlo, ella parecía estar muy desesperada para ir a ayudarlo, pero no quise que algo malo pasará ya que se podía ver venir una trampa de algún truco del ragnarok, entonces le disparé en la cabeza al perro, solo quedo la mitad de la cabeza y su cuerpo quedo un momento parado, hasta que no se pudo sostener más y cayó al suelo, dejando ver lo que quedaba de su cerebro, fluttershy al ver eso comenzó a llorar, pero ese perro se disolvió hasta dejar una masa putrefacta , aun así ella no dejaba de llorar. Cuando volvimos a caminar las cosas parecían tornar otro camino, pero no para el bueno, apenas íbamos ya por la mitad del camino para llegar a ese rayo o lo que sea que tenga que estar en ese puto lugar, las cosas no parecían estar bien, ya que había como un pueblo con las casas echas con chapas o pedazos de autos, cuando apenas comenzamos a caminar por ese pequeño pueblo, varias personas salieron de la nada apuntándonos con armas de fuego

-¿Quiénes o que son ustedes? – dijo una voz muy familiar

-¿Kevin? – dije muy curioso entonces mire al que había hablado

-¿Adri? Boludo, pensé que esa mierda de ragnarok te había matado con sus demonios – dijo Kevin dando la señal de que bajen las armas

-todavía estoy vivo pero… Nada más que ahora soy un elemento de la armonía y sabes muy bien de que te hablo – dije en voz baja lo ultimo

-¿Qué mierda? Adrian sabes bien que eso es solo una serie de televisión – dijo Kevin muy confundido

-fíjate bien pajero, estas son twilight, fluttershy, pinkie, applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, celestia, shining y spike – dije mientras que él miraba a los demás

-no se en que mierda te metiste, pero veo que te viniste listo para nuestro último día, mañana la tierra ya no va a existir y… Es una lástima que no estuviste este año acá – dijo Kevin algo triste

-mira boludo, yo no me hice mierda las piernas y los brazos para dejar que mi hogar no exista más, y no me vengas con esas mierdas de que no voy a poder solo, porque tengo todo lo necesario como para poder darle por culo a esa mujer… Y me refiero a matarla, además ¿Qué edad tenes ahora? – dije muy serio y curioso

-ahora tengo unos 20 años, y en ese caso mi pequeña armada y yo te vamos a ayudar, tenemos contacto con la armada que el negro tiene, él nos va a poder ayudar – dijo Kevin entonces me puse a pensar

-vos seguirme no más, te voy a decir todo el plan y vas a tener que estar con el celular o lo que sea en la mano para poder hablar con aquel otro – dije entonces fluttershy me abrazo

-me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero iiiiiirrr – dijo fluttershy muy nerviosa

-eu, shy mírame, si no me ayudas no vamos a poder volver a casa, no vamos a poder estar más juntos, necesitamos hacer lo que sea para detener al ragnarok y que no extinga mi especie, así que trata de ser valiente, hazlo por mí – dije tratando de alentar a fluttershy

-e-está bien connor, pero creo que será mejor que sigamos antes de que… Bueno – dijo fluttershy entonces comencé a avanzar con los demás

Mientras le explicaba a Kevin y también por la radio a la otra armada, ya estábamos más cerca de ese rayo, pero cuando pude ver un mejor, note que era una especie de torre que al parecer era d pisos de alto, yo me quede pensando nuevamente en, "¿¡Porque mierda siempre tiene que ser lo mismo!?", pero aun así seguí caminando hasta que nos topamos con un pequeño grupo de soldados urbanos, ellos parecían estar dispuestos a combatir a nuestro lado, entonces seguimos caminando por unas horas y el tiempo que le quedaba a la tierra, se iba acabando de apoco, eso me preocupaba, no quería hacer que todo lo que yo eh echo sea en vano, algunas personas les estaban enseñando a utilizar armas a las chicas y a shining, menos spike, el solo era un perro violeta y verde. Al llegar al cerca de la torre un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero al mirar para todos lados, habían algunos helicópteros entonces fuimos hacia allí y comenzamos a hablar con quien dirigía esa armada o grupo o lo que sea

-che Kevin ya tenemos todo lo que nos dijiste, me costó un poco, pero de suerte lo hicimos – dijo uno de ellos, el cual se me hacía familiar

-como que me siento el más joven de todos del viejo grupo, pero no quiero hablar de esos viejos tiempos hace unos años, todos saben cuál es el plan, shining y kev van a subir por dentro de la torre celestia, fluttershy y rainbow dash crearan una distracción para que luego nosotros podamos subir, cuando ya estemos todos listos evitare de que esa mujer o lo que sea lo que me trajo acá nuevamente, se convierta en una serpiente – dije muy serio

-¿Te das cuenta de que es posible de que tenga a esos demonios volando allá arriba? – dijo "el negro" tratando de cambiar el plan

-es por eso que ellas tres van a ir primero y mientras tanto los demás van a despejar la torre por dentro – dije entonces celestia se puso a mi lado

-no tenemos mucho tiempo para que la tierra muera por completo, si no matamos al ragnarok de una vez, no habrá más humanidad y equestria sin elementos de la armonía – dijo celestia como siempre tranquila

-vamos a hacerlo de una vez y… Espero que Iván también este con nosotros – dije algo sentimental

-¿De dónde lo conoces al Iván? – dijo juan muy curioso

-es lo mismo que decirte del porque te conocí en la indu (Industrial) si después me fui a la mierda para terminar robando cosas que a mí me gustan y que luego el ragnarok me lleve a equestria – dije dando una explicación obvia mientras nos subíamos a los helicópteros

-explíquenme después, ahora vamos a por esa mierda – dijo juan entonces todos estaban listos, para dar fin al ragnarok

 **TIENES QUE LEER LO DE ABAJO, ES IMPORTANTE**

* * *

 _Esto fue todo por ahora, puse que era el ragnarok por ciertos motivos de que no queria pensar muchos en una enemigo, metí algunos amigos míos para no pensar en nombres y bla, bla, bla ahora quiero decirles las opciones de los finales_

 _Bueno: Connor llega al techo de la torre, donde el ragnarok estaba preparando un veneno para matar el mundo, connor y los demás se bajan allí para acorralar al ragnarok, ella saca algunos de sus demonios para que la defienda, algunos mueren, otros viven, hasta que kevin y shining llegan para acribillar a los demonios del ragnarok, cuando todo estaba segun el plano, el ragnarok los manda a todos no muy lejos como para que cayeran de la torre. Connor algo desorientado se levanta para pelear contra el ragnarok, luego de un tiempo de pelear, el ragnarok estaba debajo de donde ella estaba preparando el veneno, entonces él dispara al contenedor y todo lo que ella habia preparado cae sobre ella, lo cual hace que ella quede media muerta, entonces connor se pone frente a ella y le da el ultimo tiro en la cabeza despues de unas ultimas palabra, lo demás sucede en equestria, donde humanos y equestrianos vuelven a vivir en armonia mientras reconstruyen todas las ciudades de la tierra._

 _Neutro: Luego de la pelea que connor tuvo con ella, se dio cuenta de que no podia seguir peleando, ya que ella le habia inyectado un poco de su veneno, connor casi sin vida se levanta y se tira sobre ella, abrazandola para que no escape, entonces disparo al contenedor del veneno, causando la muerte de connor y del ragnarok, lo demás sucede en equestria, con un funeral para connor_

 _Malo: Cuando connor estaba apunto de matar al ragnarok, ella dice que si le perdona la vida, le dará la oportunidad de tener su poder y ser el ragnarok, él acepta y ella le da todo el poder, cuando connor penso sobre las acciones de la tierra, decide acabar con su mundo, luego de eso va mundo tras mundo, universo tras universo acabando con cada especie que se le antojaba, así fue, hasta que un ultimo valiente lo enfrento y lo mato luego de horas de pelea..._

 _Ya tienen las tres opciones de finales para el final de la pequeña vuelta por equestria, comenten el final que más le guste o mandenmen a inbox, esto fue todo por ahora, nos vemos, hasta la proxima_


	19. Chapter 19 (parte 2-3)

_¿Que pasa gente? ¿Como han estado?, yo eh estado bien, esta es la segunda parte de nuestro final de la historia de Connor en equestria, el salvador del mundo y posiblemente padre, pero eso no lo veran hasta que saque un nuevo capitulo, no quise hacer spoiler, por eso, tambien quiero decirles que hice la votacion en Whatsapp y ganó el final bueno, ganó un 69% final bueno, 28% el final neutro y 3% el final malo, el capitulo siguiente solo se tratará de reconciliazion familiar, desmadre con amigos y el recuerdo lemon de pinkie pie y de connor, y de muchisimas cosas más que no diré para no arruinar todo lo del siguiente capitulo, ahora lean y les diré más abajo_

* * *

CAPITULO 19: EL FIN (PART. 2-3)

 **-EL MISMO DÍA EN LA TIERRA HACE MILLONES DE AÑOS-**

Las cosas han empeorado en equestria, nebulosa no pudo aguantar mucho más, dijo que todo lo que estaba haciendo en expulsar a los humanos de equestria estaba bien, pero en realidad nos mandaba a la extinción toda una especie, pero algunos de nosotros nos opusimos a los reyes de equestria, peleamos por mucho tiempo en la tierra, el tiempo era limitado para nosotros, el sol parecía estar a punto de mandar la última tormenta. Sabíamos que era posible de que no ganemos, pero si conseguíamos pasar a equestria unos pocos, podríamos comenzar todo devuelta. Los humanos y equestrianos se encontraban peleando para poder vivir de una manera de la cual no se consigue de esta forma, mientras que yo me encontraba guiando algunos humanos a equestria para salvar sus vidas. Celestia y luna parecían estar muy preocupadas por mí, fue por eso que me las cruce en el portal espejo, cuando apenas me vieron me abrazaron, pero no deje que ese abrazo durara mucho tiempo más…

-tío Adrian, no te vayas – dijo luna muy preocupada

-no puedo quedarme luna, tengo que pelear por los míos – dije mientras pasaba por el portal espejo

-no vale la pena pelear, quédate aquí, con nosotros – dijo luna tan triste como preocupada

-mira luna yo, no puedo quedarme aquí, la vida de mi raza pende de un hilo que ya se está por romper, tengo que hacerlo de todas maneras – dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella

-hermana, él tiene razón, tiene que pelear para que su raza aun pueda vivir – dijo celestia tratando de hacer entrar en razón a luna

-prometo volver luna, aunque me cuesten miles de años – dije con una gran sonrisa, entonces me quite un collar azul y blanco, y se lo puse a luna

-tu collar de la suerte, yo…

-hasta luego luna – dije entonces pase por el portal espejo

 **-NUEVAMENTE EN EL PRESENTE-**

-ya estamos justo en el punto Adrian, ¿Listo para saltar? – dijo juan muy tranquilo

-estoy listo pero… Cuando apenas saltemos todos, mantente a distancia por si acaso pasa algo – dije algo pensativo

-entendido, ahora salten – dijo juan, entonces dio luz verde para saltar y comenzamos a salir del helicóptero

Al caer justo en el sexto piso de la torre, el suelo comenzó a temblar, todos los helicópteros se hicieron para atrás y al fijarme por el borde, una gran parte de la tierra se había abierto y se había visto más de esta torre, ignore eso para no tardar y solo comencé a caminar hacia una gran puerta que estaba en un muro bastante alto. Sin pensarlo bien, trate de abrir la puerta para terminar con esta mierda, pero las cosas no salieron como me las esperaba, algo me dio un fuerte empujón que me dejo colgado en la torre, las chicas y spike se pusieron delante de mí para que no me hicieran daño y también para ayudarme a levantarme, cuando las puertas se abrieron estaba esa misma mujer que me había llevado a equestria, la reconocí al ver sus ropas, ella solo se echó a reír al ver que trataban de protegerme, entonces agarro a todos con magia y los hizo a un lado, aún seguía colgado, no podía subir, ya que se me hacía complicado por el exterior liso, hasta que el ragnarok me tomo con magia y me alejó bastante del borde. Ella me tuvo así por unos segundos y parecía disfrutar el momento pero no quiso tardarme en darme fin, entonces me soltó al vació, pero cuando justo pensaba que era mi fin, caí justo sobre un pedazo de tierra que se había quedado en la torre, estaba flojo y yo estaba todo quebrado por así decirlo, pero cuando justo pude levantarme, la tierra comenzó a desprenderse de la torre, entonces me aferré bien a un borde para no caer, justo en ese momento la tierra había caído

-mierda… ¿Y ahora como subo? – dije mientras trataba de buscar alguna saliente para comenzar a subir

-¿Te llevo? – dijo celestia detrás de mí

-¿No se supone que vos estabas allá arriba? – dije muy curioso

-¿No se supone que tenías que estar allí arriba peleando? – dijo celestia muy seria

-bueno, dale – dije entonces salté hacia ella, pero despareció de un momento al otro

-¡Puta! – grite entonces apenas estuve por caer al vacío, me agarré de un cable que no tenía nada de carga eléctrica

Mientras estaba colgado comencé a pensar un nuevo plan, ya que el primero había fracasado, entonces al tener nuevo plan salté hacia la torre y entré por donde Kevin, shining y sus soldados subieron, era un gran lugar dentro de la torre, pero había una gran escalera, entonces comencé a subir por ellas. Mientras subía por las escaleras, vi muchos de los cuerpos de soldados que tenían un gran corte en su pecho, partidos en dos o decapitados, era una imagen muy fea de ver, pero solamente seguí subiendo, al llegar al último piso, alguien me agarro por la espalda y me tiro hacia atrás, lo cual hizo que termine clavado en la pared por la fuerza con la que me tiraron, cuando apenas abrí los ojos, note que era una parca, ella puso su guadaña en mi cuello para sacarme la vida, pero cuando hizo su guadaña hacia atrás para tomar impulso, le pegué un tiro en el cráneo, su cráneo se voló y solo quedó parte de él y su mandíbula, entonces me levanté y tome la guadaña para tener algo a mano para poder pelear contra el ragnarok. Al patear la puerta, se abrió y se terminó rompiendo

-parece que alguien no aprendió su lección, si tú no eres bienvenido aquí, será mejor irte – dijo el ragnarok tirándome una bola de fuego, entonces la corté en dos y desapareció

-pues solo quitaré una sola regla de lo mío, es hora de pelear contra una mujer – dije entonces fui corriendo hacia ella y lancé un corte vertical de arriba hacia abajo, pero ella lo esquivó

-los hombres son tan predesi-¡Bleg! – no termino de hablar bien, porque le clavé una de las espadas en su vientre, atravesándola de lado a lado

-tienes un segundo para decirme donde están mis amigas y mi cuñada – dije moviendo la espada hacia abajo y arriba

-nunca te lo diré – dijo muy sería, entonces me dio una fuerte patada mandándome casi al borde de la torré

-pues nunca tienes que subestimarme, ahora mejor cállate y ven aquí – dije parándome de un salto

En ese momento, el ragnarok se lanzó hacia mí e intento darme una apuñalada, pero la esquivé haciéndome a un lado, pero ella solamente seguía tratando de darme algún corte o alguna apuñalada, aun así esquivaba cada ataque, hasta que me dio un corte en el pecho, me quede algo pausado entonces ella me dio un fuerte golpe en mi nariz haciendo que quedé justo en el suelo contra una estatua, al verla, noté que era celestia la que estaba petrificada en una pose de ataque. Cuando me levante vi que todas mis amigas se habían convertido en piedra, incluso kevin y shining, en ese momento una fuerte explosión se escuchó y vi como uno de los helicópteros caía, y así fue sucesivamente hasta que uno cayó justo en la torré, rompiendo parte de ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, entonces el ragnarok me quito las espadas y las hizo desaparecer, me levanté, pero ella me tomó con magia y comenzó a petrificarme

-ahora vas a ver el final de tu especie – dijo el ragnarok mientras que un caldero se ponía sobre ella

- _"tengo que hacer algo rápido"_ – pensé, hasta que recordé que tenía las pistolas, entonces tomé una de ellas y apunte al caldero

-esté es el fin, ¡DE LOS HUMANOS! – dijo el ragnarok entonces disparé y justamente me había petrificado por completo

-*Crash*¿¡Que!? – dijo el ragnarok y todo su veneno se le cayó sobre ella, empampándola por completo, en ese mismo momento, dejamos de ser estatuas

-vaya ragnarok, ya no eres tan astuta como decías – dije mientras me acercaba a ella tambaleando

-no me mates… Te daré… Todo mi poder y así… Podrás ser el ser más poderoso de todo este universo o posiblemente… de más*Cof, cof* – dijo el ragnarok tirada en el suelo, perdiendo la vida de apoco

-suena bien ser el más poderoso de todos, pero… Ahora solamente quiero volver a equestria y sentarme a tomar un chocolate – dije entonces le apunté con la pistola, la cual tenía el cargador que Hefesto me había dado

-esa vida… Que yo misma te di… Yo fui quien te mando a equestria para que no intervinieras en mi plan pero… Fallé – dijo el ragnarok entonces recordé a esa mujer totalmente cubierta

-connor… No lo hagas, sé que ella quiso matar a toda tu especie pero*Bang*… ¿¡Pero que mierda te pasa connor!? – dijo twilight ya que no la había dejado terminar, porque le había disparado en la cabeza al ragnarok

-mejor no digas nada, porque si ella hubiese tratado matar a todo el mundo donde está equestria, vos harías lo mismo, así que mejor cállate y vámonos a equestria – dije muy serio entonces fui a ver si había alguien vivo en el helicóptero, solo era juan, lo estaba por dejar que muriera por criticón, pero aun así lo saque del helicóptero y la parte que estaba rota, se desmoronó

-parece que al final me salvaste chabón – dijo juan algo débil

-pos, ¿Para qué te iba a dejar morir? Además nos ayudaste a llegar y bue, ahora mejor no hables mucho y quédate quieto para no morir desangrado o algo perecido – dije entonces le di una fuerte palmada en el pecho y lo deje en el suelo

-¿Hora de volver a casa? – dijo celestia muy curiosa

-más vale celi, pero antes hay que llevar a llevar a todos los supervivientes de la tierra, hazme el favor y… dame un poco de magia – dije muy tranquilo

-solo no tardes mucho, luego tendras que volver a ser el mismo de antes, sin magia, solo un chico n… mejor dicho, el príncipe de equestria – dijo celestia entonces me rodeo con su magia y me pasó un poco de magia suya

 **HACE MILLONES DE AÑOS**

-hasta luego luna… ahora solo quedamos tú… y yo nebulosa – dije muy serio mientras iba caminando hacia él con una espada en la mano

-solo tienes que morir tú y todos los tuyos morirán – dijo nebulosa, entonces fui corriendo hacia él y lo apuñale justo en el pecho, quedando cara a cara con él

-si yo tengo que morir en el campo de batalla… Tú también lo harás maldito asesino – dije y justo el sol había lanzado la gran llamarada solar hacia la tierra

-¡SUELTAME MALDITO ENFERMO! – dijo nebulosa tratando de zafarse, pero le enterré más la espada y lo sostuve con fuerza

-fue un gusto conocerlas niñas – dije entonces la tierra comenzó a quemarse y en ese momento nos quemó a nosotros dos, dando un gran grito de agonía y terminamos calcinado junto con varios cuerpos y otras personas desafortunadas

 **EL PRESENTE**

Cuando celestia sacó a todos los que estaban en argentina, yo comencé a ir a buscar en los demás países para sacar a los que quedaban con vidas, eran menos de la mitad, varios humanos heridos, enfermos y a punto de morir, los que quedaban fueron a equestria junto a mí, celestia había preparado todos los hospitales de equestria y bastante rápido, todos quienes no murieron en el camino fueron atendidos de inmediato

-fue bastante rápido en mi opinión – dije muy tranquilo

-¡Connor! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¿Te hicieron algo malo? ¿Te dieron una apuñalada? ¿¡Eso es un corte en tu pecho!? – dijo luna muy preocupada

-luna… Tranquila… No te preocupes – dije mientras tomaba sus manos

-estaba tan preocupada por ti – dijo luna entonces se lanzó a abrazarme y a besarme

-no sabía que tu segundo nombre era connor – dijo kevin muy confundido

-es mi primer nombre, nada más que ponía el segundo nombre siempre porque si no me jodian con el actor John connor, por cierto… Ella es mi mujer luna, princesa de equestria y si, tengo que explicar mucho – dije muy nervioso

-che tenemos que ir a ver cómo están nuestras familias o… Por lo menos quienes quedan de nuestras familias – dijo juan algo pensativo

-si es que mi viejo sigue vivo… Dile que morí – dije en broma

-ahora tú mismo tendrás que hacerte cargo de algo más connor – dijo luna algo enojada… muy enojado

-¿Qué vaya a ver a los de mi familia? – dije curioso y con una sonrisa

-y que hables seriamente con tu padre si es que aún vive – dijo luna entonces la solté y me fui con los demás

-¿Creen que nos van a hacer cuentos y todas esas boludeces? – dijo juan

-deja de preguntar pelotudeces boludo, somos leyendas por ahora… tal vez luna me haga inmortal o algo así

-por la reacción que tuvo, debe de estar embarazada

-deja de joder kev, conozco bien a mi luni… Creo

-ya veremos eso…

* * *

 _Si lo sé, un final algo de mlp, para mí esta medio, medio, pero peor que nada es, tambien quiero decirles que a todos quienes estén jugando al team fortress 2, pueden buscarme en steam como AdrianSparkle, tengo la foto de DuskShine, la cual está inspirada al video de , también que este verano es posible que comience a hacer videos creepys para el canal, así que no dejen de seguirme y de seguir el fic este, ya que les daré el link del canal en el que esté, el video y muchas, muchas cosas más, esto fue todo por ahora chicos, nos vemos para la proxima osea dentro de cuatro meses, hasta luegooo_


End file.
